Mi Flor del Desierto
by Just.Jayx
Summary: Bella es de descendencia árabe y pierde a su madre. Debido a esto, es enviada de regreso a Marruecos con su padre donde es obligada a casarse con un hombre desconocido mientras ella quiere a otro. ¿Será que el amor nacerá de la convivencia en verdad?...
1. Volviendo a mis Raíces

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... jijiji XD

**N/A:** Hola!!!!!! Esta es mi nueva creación (Ya saben mi mente rueda que te rueda jaja XD), créanme mi imaginación no para!, es que soy un poco lenta para escribir. Bueno esta va a ser una historia ambientada con cosas árabes y con paisajes de Brasil :D, (me encanta todo lo que sea árabe) y pues admito que mi inspiración fue la novela El Clon que es hiperbuena :D, y bueno espero que les guste. Todos humanos! Por cierto si no entienden las palabras que están en árabeen el segundo capítulo les explico su signifiacado ;)

**-Mi Flor del Desierto-**

Bella es de descendencia árabe y pierde a su madre. Debido a esto, es enviada de regreso a Marruecos con su padre donde es obligada a casarse con un hombre desconocido mientras ella quiere a otro. ¿Será que el amor nacerá de la convivencia en verdad?...

**-Volviendo a mis raíces-**

**(Bella POV)**

Voy en un avión que me llevará de regreso a mis raíces, voy de regreso a Marruecos a vivir con mi padre. Una parte de mí está feliz por volver a mi tierra, la tierra donde nací, feliz porque veré a mi padre después de muchos años y a mi querida prima Alice, pero mi otra parte está entristecida... Acabo de perder a mi madre, ella sufría del corazón y pues, no aguantó un fuerte paro cardiaco. Me siento tan sola sin ella. Yo nací en marruecos hace diecisiete años, un año después de mí nacimiento mi padre me envió junto con mi madre a vivir a Brasil, claro siempre estuvo al pendiente de nosotras pero dejó de visitarnos hace unos trece o catorce años. Desde entonces he estado siempre con mi madre, nunca nos habíamos separado más de un par de días. Ella me enseñó todo lo que debía saber acerca de nuestras costumbres; me enseñó a danzar, a pesar de ser un poco torpe para ello, me enseñó a orar con el 'tasbith', siempre leía el 'Corán' para mí, entre muchas otras cosas. Cuando la noticia de que mí madre ya no estaba entre nosotros llegó a Marruecos, mi padre pidió que yo fuera enviada a vivir con él de nuevo. Solo viví un año con él y no lo veo desde hace años, así que no recuerdo bien su rostro, tampoco recuerdo cómo es mi tierra, mi madre siempre me enseñaba fotos del desierto, de las ruinas, de nuestra casa, fotos que observo en este mismo instante. Ahora veo una foto en la que estoy con mi madre en la playa, llevé mi mano derecha a mi cuello y tomé en mi mano la piedra topacio que mi madre me regaló cuando nací.

_–Nunca te separes de ella, traerá luz a tu vida...-_.

Así me decía cada vez que veía la piedra colgar de mi cuello. Sonreí al recordar como me regañaba pausadamente cuando me iba a la playa y me estaba ahí lago rato, para la gente de mi pueblo es 'harám' que una mujer camine por las calles sin cubrirse con un velo, pero a mi madre no le molestaba, no me obligaba a usarlo, ni me obligaba a estar encerrada siempre. Me detuve en una imagen en la que yo aparecía tomada de la mano de un joven de piel muy suave y tostada por el sol, un tanto rojiza, con el cabello negro y corto, musculoso y con una sonrisa encantadora, era un amigo, más que eso estábamos enamorados, su nombre es Jacob, mi madre permitía que él fuera a visitarme y que saliéramos de vez en cuando, teníamos planes para casarnos, él se convertiría a mi religión, nos casaríamos y tendríamos muchos hijos. Ahora iba a ser un poco más difícil, porque, estábamos muy lejos, pero no perdería la esperanza de estar con él. Por fin llegué a mi destino, bajé del avión y seguí el camino que me indicaban los encargados, entré al aeropuerto y pude distinguir a mi prima Alice que no dejaba de pegar brincos de emoción, a su lado estaba Esme, era como la ama de llaves de la casa d mi padre, una mujer muy amable por cierto. Ambas estaban cubiertas por sus respectivos velos y llevaban vestidos largos de telas muy sedosas. A diferencia mía que llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una camisa verde holgada. Corrí hasta Alice y la abracé con fuerza...

-¡Bella! 'Assalam-Alaikum', ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas llegado!-

-'Alaikum-Assalam', yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí...- Sonreí y luego abracé a Esme con el mismo saludo.

-Debemos irnos, tu padre está loco por verte...- Asentí.

Tomamos un taxi que nos dejó frente a unos callejones, todo aquí es como de color arena, lindo, no recordaba nada de aquí. Fuimos por un callejón, por cierto todos son muy estrechos, apenas y podemos pasar por aquí. De andar sola me pierdo por completo. Mientras caminábamos Esme hablaba de lo emocionadas que estaban cuando supieron que yo llegaría. De un callejón salió un grupo de mujeres que cantaban bailaban, una de ellas llevaba una bandeja dorada en la cabeza con un pañuelo blanco manchado con algo de sangre. Nos detuvimos a observar y Alice aplaudía.

-¡Mira bella, hubo una boda!- Dijo Esme sonriendo.

-¿Y qué es lo que celebran con ese pañuelo?-

-Que la novia era virgen- Contestó Alice muy calmada.

-¿Y pasean eso así?... _Que vergüenza..._-

-¡Por supuesto Bella!- Dijo Alice poniéndose frente a mí sonriendo. –Es una bendición que la novia sea virgen-

-¿Y si la novia no fuera... virgen?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Sería devuelta a su familia, manchando a la misma con vergüenza- Dijo Esme sonriéndome de forma maternal.

-¡O peor!- dijo Alice.

-¿Peor?-

-Puede morir... Es un 'harám' muy grande Bella...- Contestó Esme, me paralicé.

-¡'Allah' me libre!- Gritó Alice.

Dejamos nuestra conversación para seguir nuestro camino hasta la casa de mi padre. Llegamos a una pared muy grande y había una puerta de madera con figuras típicas de mi pueblo, ésta estaba abierta y se podía divisar una pequeña fuente, cuando entramos todas las mujeres que trabajaban para mi padre comenzaron a cantar y bailar, celebrando mi llegada. Alice saltó entre las mujeres que aplaudían al compás de sus cantares y lanzó su velo al aire y comenzó a bailar, si hay algo que me gusta de mi gente es que son muy alegres y siempre celebran y sonríen por todo. Esme me llevó hasta la que sería mi habitación la cual tenía dos puertas para llegar a ella, en este tipo de casas hay entradas por todos lados, del borde de las puertas colgaban telas casi transparentes de vistosos colores, la cama era grande y el cubrecama era de color naranja. Alice prácticamente se lanzó en la cama sonriéndome y me atrajo tomando mis manos.

-Bella, adivina qué...-

-Nunca he sido muy buena para adivinar- Admití sonriente.

-¡Bella me voy a casar!-

-¿De verdad?, me alegro mucho por ti...-

-Tú también deberías casarte, para que no estés sola Bella-

-¿Yo?, no, no. Yo solo me casaré con el hombre al que ame, _Jacob_- Pensé. –Pero cuéntame, ¿quién es, cómo se conocieron, lo amas tanto como para casarte?- Me miró sonriente pero extrañada.

-Bella, no lo conozco, jamás en mi vida lo he visto...- Me contestó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Qué, pero cómo...?- No entendía.

-Bella, mi tío Charlie eligió un marido muy guapo y rico para que me llene de oro y de hijos, ¡¿no es maravilloso?!-

-¡No, es horrible!, casarte con un hombre que jamás has visto, que no conoces, eso es... es triste... Es horrible casarse sin amar a alguien, casarse con alguien que fue elegido por la familia...-

-Por supuesto que no Bella, la familia y los padres saben lo que es bueno para nosotros, además yo voy a amar mucho a mi marido...- Se levantó y movía sus brazos frente al espejo como serpientes. –Bailaré para él y le daré muchos hijos y él me llenará de oro y tendremos una vida muy feliz...- En ese momento llegó Esme y observó a Alice sonriente y luego me hizo levantar de la cama.

-Bella tu padre acaba de volver del mercado de camellos y quiere verte- Asentí.

Fuimos hasta lo que sería la pequeña oficina de mi padre donde él me esperaba ansioso, cuando me vió sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero supo contenerlas, sonrió y me abrió los brazos para que lo abrazara, sonreí y miré a Esme que me hizo un ademan de que lo abrazara, debo admitir que le había perdido un poco la confianza, eran muchos los años sin verlo, aún así, corrí hasta él y no pude contener mis lágrimas al recordar a mi madre; -_Así está tu padre ahora_-_ Decía mostrándome una imagen de Charlie. –Sé que él no siempre viene a vernos pero no debes olvidar que tu padre te ama, ¿está bien?-_ Aún me parece increíble que ya no este conmigo. Me separé de Charlie y sequé mis lágrimas.

-Bella estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, tu llegada a traído luz a esta casa pero, ¿por qué lloras Bella?-

-Recordé a mi madre, pero estoy bien...-

-Bella, no debemos llorar por los que se han ido, así como los recibimos con alegría debemos despedirlos con conformidad... Inna-Lillahi-Wa-Inna-Ilaihi-Rajium- Me hablaba en un tono de mucha sabiduría. –Debemos recordar que ahora están en un lugar mejor-

-Eso, ¿qué quiere decir?- Tengo que admitir que no llegué a aprender el árabe a la perfección.

-"De 'Allah' somo y a él hemos de volver". Nuestro pueblo es muy conforme con las cosas de la vida Bella, si 'Allah' lo quiere así, debemos aceptarlo así, estaba escrito, todo lo que vivimos está escrito- Yo me dedicaba a escuchar con atención, mi madre siempre dijo que mi padre era un hombre muy sabio que sabía muy bien como transmitirle todo a los demás. Se sentó en su escritorio y me miró sonriente. –Has crecido mucho Bella, ahora dime, ¿tu sangre ya bajó?-

-¿Uh?- Me desconcertó un poco su pregunta. –Si, si ya bajó.- Me sonrojé.

-Pues si es así, me gustaría que cuando estés fuera de casa lleves tu velo, no es bueno que una mujer exhiba su figura por la medina sin vergüenza alguna-

-Pero en Brasil, yo, no lo usaba, allá nadie lo usa- Repliqué.

-Bella, las mujeres occidentales no tiene miedo del juicio final, no están al tanto de que lo que hacen es un pecado muy grande- _Por lo visto aquí todo es pecado muy grande._ –Ahora dime Bella, ¿estudiabas en Brasil, cierto, piensas seguir tus estudios?-

-¡Sí!, quiero estudiar medicina, quiero ser pediatra-

-Y eso está muy bien, en este momento estamos preparando la boda de Alice, cuando pase la boda, hablaremos de tus estudios, ahora tengo que salir de nuevo...- Se acercó a mi y besó mi frente. –Volveré para la cena ¿está bien?- Asentí.

Se fue y me dejó en casa con Esme, y Alice. Caminé largo rato por la casa, recordando y familiarizándome con el lugar, ¡cómo era bueno volver a mis raíces!, lo único que aún me entristecía era no poder ver a Jacob...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal, les gusto? Porfis dejen reviews!!!!! Estuvo un poco corto pero el próximo trataré de que sea mas largo, un besooooo!


	2. Conociendo a LOS NOVIOS

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... jijiji XD

**N/A:** Hola!!!!!! Esta es el segundo capítulo!! Todos humanos! Al final de este cap hay algunas explicaciones de las palabras y de las costumbres que hemos empezado a notar;) si quieren mas solo avísenme, muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews! De verdad que me dieron muchos ánimos para seguir mil gracias!!! Un besoooo!

**-Conociendo a LOS NOVIOS-**

**(Bella POV)**

Poco a poco fui despertando, me asusté un poco al ver el lugar, por un momento había olvidado donde estaba. Me levanté de mi cama, me vi en el espejo y pasé mi mano por encima del tocador. Me acerqué a una pequeña ventana por la cual veía el amanecer. Podía observar todas las casas y calles desde allí, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y Alice entró, ruidosa como siempre.

-¡Bella, buenos días!- Se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza y yo respondí de igual manera.

-Alice, ¿a qué se debe tanta felicidad?- Pregunté sonriente.

-¡Bella! Hoy conoceré a mi novio ¡Bella, 'Allah'!-

-Así que era eso...- Los matrimonios arreglados no me llenan de felicidad.

-Bella estoy tan feliz, el tío Charlie dice que es guapo, alto, y rico, va a llenarme de oro y felicidad 'Insha-Allah'-

-Alice- Dije haciendo un movimiento de negación con mi cabeza

Bajamos a desayunar siendo recibidas con mucha alegría y algarabía en la cocina. Salimos de casa y paseamos por el mercado toda la mañana comprando velos y bellas prendas de oro. Alice me mostró todos los caminos posibles que podía seguir para llegar a la casa. Me llevó también a las ruinas donde comienza un enorme desierto, podía ver las tiendas de los pastores y a lo lejos las caravanas de camellos. Recordé cuando mi madre me hablaba del desierto, de lo bello que era, me gustaba ese lugar, de alguna manera sentía que estaba con mi madre. Cuando regresamos a la casa Esme nos esperaba con nuevas noticias. Nos guió hasta la sala y veía hacia todos lados, viendo que nadie nos escuchara.

-El novio de Alice estuvo aquí...- Alice comenzó a brincar de emoción. –Llegó aquí con su hermana y dijo que vendrían esta tarde con el otro hermano-

-¡'Allah'!, y ¿cómo es él Esme? ¡Dime!- Esme sonrió.

-Es alto muy, muy guapo, con los ojos verdes como el jade y el cabello de color cobrizo, se llama Edward, cualquier mujer querría casarse con él- Yo escuchaba atenta y veía a Alice retorcerse de alegría. –Sin embargo la hermana...-

-Edward...- Repitió Alice pensativa. -¿La hermana que Esme?- Preguntó Alice.

-Es un poco molesta ¿sabes?, es quisquillosa, muy controladora, ella fue quien crió a sus hermanos porque su madre murió y su padre, Carlisle siempre está de viaje, nunca está con ellos...-

-Bueno no creo que ella sea problema, me llevaré bien con ella ya verás, en mi casa nunca habrán desavenencias, 'Insha-Allah'- Aplaudía y brincaba de un lado a otro de emoción. –Me pondré muy bonita para cuando mi novio llegue Esme, ay Bella, por qué no te arreglas también, mi novio tiene un hermano quizás sea tu destino y podrás casarte con él- Me levanté de mi asiento molesta.

-¡No, nunca!, yo no me casaré nunca con nadie que no sea...- Me delaté.

-¡Bella!- Esme llevó sus manos a su boca. -¿Acaso tú, estas enamorada de otro hombre?-

-¡'Allah'!- Alice también estaba impresionada.

-Yo, yo...- Mi mente quedó en blanco no sabía que responder pero afronté la situación. –Si...- Se asombraron. –Yo amo a otro hombre-

-¿Cómo, de dónde es, es musulmán es de aquí, de Fez?- Preguntó Alice.

-No, es brasileño...- Parecía que Alice se desmallaría de un momento a otro. –Pero va a convertirse, va a volverse a nuestra religión- Respondí con rapidez.

-¡Pero Bella eso no puede ser!- Gritó Alice cuando mi padre apareció.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?- Esme nos miró y fue quien le respondió a mi padre.

-Alice se asombró de que Bella nos cuente como las mujeres se pasean por la playa sin ropa en el occidente- Respondió con rapidez.

-Si así es en occidente Alice...- Dijo mi padre sonriendo. –Las personas en occidente andan con muy poca ropa por las calles-

-Que 'Allah' me libre- respondió Alice bajando la mirada.

-Bueno vengo a pedirles que se arreglen, el novio de Alice llegará pronto con su familia y quiero que sean recibidos como se merecen-

-Yo, me voy a descansar- Dije dispuesta a no presenciar el momento.

-Bella, preferiría que estés presente, también va a ser tu familia después de todo-

-Está bien, me arreglaré...- Comencé subir los escalones y escuché de nuevo a mi padre.

-Y no olvides tu velo ¿Esta bien?-

Llegué a la habitación molesta, no me agrada que me impongan las cosas, aquí muchas cosas hay que hacerlas por obligación y comienzo a sentirme ahogada, mientras más pronto pueda volver a Brasil para casarme con Jacob mejor. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, extrañaba a mi madre más que nunca. Si pudiera escaparme para estar con Jacob que es la única persona con quien me siento a gusto. Esme entró en la habitación y se sentó a mi lado para abrazarme maternalmente.

-Bella, se que va a ser difícil adaptarse de nuevo a las costumbres pero pronto te acostumbrarás, todo va a estar bien, ahora, háblame de ese joven que dijiste-

-Se llama Jacob y es un buen muchacho, quiere convertirse para estar conmigo...- En ese momento Alice entró.

-¡Llegaron, están aquí, ven Bella!-

Me ayudó a colocarme mi velo como pudo y me llevó corriendo a la sala, nos ocultamos tras las cortinas mientras nos llamaba mi padre. Apenas y podía ver a los que estaban del otro lado. Uno de los jóvenes era alto pero algo más delgado, con los ojos azules y el cabello rubio oscuro, de facciones perfiladas, era simpático. La mujer era blanca con los ojos verdes, muy bella, de vivir en Brasil sería una modelo muy cotizada. El otro no estaba al alcance de mi vista pero si a la de Alice quien lo miraba embelesada. Escuchamos a mi padre llamarnos, Alice casi moría de emoción, yo solo me dedicaba a callar. Entramos a la sala y fue cuando lo vi por primera vez, no pude evitar mirarlo fijamente tal y como él hacía conmigo, era tal y como Esme lo describió, o mucho mejor, era el hombre más bello que había visto en mi vida. Alice y yo nos sentamos en un banco de suaves cojines, Alice sonreía pero no subía la mirada, en cambio yo veía al joven con curiosidad.

-Ella es Alice...- Dijo mi padre señalándola. –Y ella es mi hija, Bella...- La mujer que estaba presente asintió y llevó sus manos a su pecho señalándose a si misma.

-Yo soy Rosalie...- Tenía una voz algo chistosa. –Estos son mis hermanos; Jasper- Señaló al rubio. –Y Edward- El más guapo de los dos, el prometido de Alice. Éste se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Alice, mi padre le hizo una seña con la mano a Alice para que se levantara. El joven traía un estuche cuadrado negro de terciopelo en su mano.

-Yo, compré esto para ti...- Abrió el estuche y dejó ver un precioso collar de oro con incrustaciones de rubí con forma de flores, era algo alucinante. –Espero, sea de tu agrado...- Alice se sonrojó.

-Es bellísimo, shukran, shukran...- Respondió Alice con timidez.

-Bueno, me gustaría que habláramos acerca de lo que será la boda- Dijo mi padre.

-Mi hermano, está dispuesto a pagar la dote correspondiente a; 2000$ de los cuales se entregarán 1000$ antes de la boda y 1000$ más después de cumplir un año de casados, también serán entregados dos kilos de oro a la novia antes de la boda...-

-Me parece justo, muy justo...-

-Quiero que la boda se realice lo más pronto posible, estoy haciendo unos negocios que en su momento serán muy beneficiosos y pienso mudarme pronto, necesito una esposa que esté a mi lado y que cuide de mí como manda el libro sagrado- Habló Edward por primera vez, su voz era algo ronca pero encantadora.

-Está bien, Waja, ¿estarán bien tres meses?-

-Tres meses están bien...- Respondió Edward. Alice temblaba a mi lado emocionada.

-Mi otro hermano, Jasper, también está en busca de una buena esposa, que siga la religión al pie de la letra, de buena familia...- Interrumpió Rosalie.

-Pues mi hija Bella está sin ningún compromiso...- Me levanté del asiento con molestia y asombro a la vez. -¡Bella!- Gritó mi padre.

-Yo, yo...- Miré a todos lados. –Yo no me siento bien...- Abandoné la sala y corrí a la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos. Noté que Rosalie me observó con malicia. Alice se quedó apenada en el mueble.

-Discúlpenla, aún no se adapta al clima...-

-¿Cómo no es de aquí, de Fez?- Preguntó Rosalie con intriga.

-La, la, ella vivía en Brasil, pero espero que eso no sea un obstáculo para que se casen, ella fue criada bajo nuestras costumbres-

-Yo, no se, es bien sabido que una manzana mala...- Dijo con un dedo alzado en modo de advertencia.

-¡Rosalie!- Gritó Jasper. –Está bien, no tendremos problemas-

-Pues bien el trato está hecho, en tres meses estarán casados- Charlie se levantó y tomó las manos de los novios y las juntó levemente. –Su unión traerá alegría a esta casa, 'Insha-Allah'- Alice temblaba por dentro de anticipación.

Después de un rato las visitas se fueron y yo estaba en mi habitación llorando, ¿en realidad me harían casar? Esto era horrible, tenía que haber un modo de detenerlo, mi padre dijo que me dejaría estudiar, esto no podía pasar, ¿y Jacob, dónde quedaría él?, ¡no!, no permitiría que hicieran esto conmigo.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

Llegamos a nuestra casa, yo, cansado obviamente después de un largo día trabajando, y sobre todo después de haber visto a la que sería mi prometida. No puedo negar que es linda, un poco bajita, pero bonita. Pero, es la otra joven la que robó mi atención, he visto mujeres bonitas en mi vida pero la belleza de Bella era algo diferente, no pude verla por completo porque estaba cubierta por un velo blanco, quería saber qué había bajo el velo, quizás una cabellara larga y sedosa. Pero es algo que nunca podría saber, mi compromiso era con la joven Alice y ya había dado mi palabra, y mi palabra vale por un escrito. Estaba tan distraído en mis pensamientos que no pude escuchar como mis dos hermanos discutían...

-¡Ustedes nunca me hacen caso, yo no crié dos hombres, yo crié dos camellos!- Gritaba Rosalie histérica, aun así su molestia causaba gracia.

-¡Rosalie!- Replicó Jasper.

-¡Rosalie, Rosalie, todo Rosalie, yo veré, veré como ellas se montan sobre ustedes como se monta a un camello!- Decía con el dedo índice arriba señalándonos.

-¡Rosalie, basta, ya fue suficiente!- Grité con obstinación. –Si de verdad son malas mujeres las devolvemos y ya, deja de difamarlas...-

-Yo no difamo, ¡la!, yo solo digo lo que veo, y veré como los pisan como a tapetes-

-Basta Rosalie- Dije sentándome en un pequeño sofá mientras Rosalie hacía lo mismo.

-¿Al menos saben si esas mujeres fueron "cortadas"?-

-¿Cortadas?- Preguntó Jasper extrañado.

-Cortadas si, ¿qué?- Preguntó al ver mi rostro de confusión. –Es bien sabido que la mujer es más ardiente que el hombre, deben ser cortadas para apaciguar su fuego... Deberían llamar al tío Charlie y preguntar si fueron cortadas, pregunten...- Jasper y yo nos miramos y me acerqué dudoso al teléfono.

_-¿Hola?-_ Era una mujer.

-¿Puedo hablar con Charlie?-

_-Un segundo...-_ No tuve que esperar mucho.

_-¿Diga?- _

-Es Edward, tío Charlie-

_-¡Edward!, 'Assalam-Alaikum' ¿a qué debo tu llamada si acabas de irte de casa?-_

-Alaikum-Assalam, tío, yo, bueno, mi familia y yo tenemos una pequeña duda acerca de nuestras novias-

_-Te escucho...-_

-Queremos saber si, ellas fueron cortadas...- Me sonrojé levemente.

_-¿Cortadas?-_

-Si, mi hermana Rosalie dice que ellas deberían estar cortadas...-

_-¡La, la, la, eso es mutilación- _Me interrumpió molesto._ -Ninguna mujer de mi casa va a ser cortada, eso no es una obligación, y si eso va a ser algún impedimento la boda acaba aquí!-_

-¡No, no tío!, no va a ser necesario, todo esta bien, debo irme tío... Beslama...-

_-Está bien, Beslama...-_ Colgó. –Dice que no es necesario que sean 'cortadas'- Rosalie se levantó de su asiento.

-Ustedes verán, yo ya hice suficiente...- Se fue a su habitación dejándonos a mi y a Jasper solos.

Volví al sofá y recordé de nuevo el rostro de la joven Bella. Si tan solo hubiera un modo de cambiar las novias, pero, ya es tarde...

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal ehhhhh?, se que voy a dejar a mas de uno con la duda de lo de 'cortadas' pero deberán esperar al próximo _capitulo _:P .Y hablando de las costumbres y las palabras, puedo decir lo siguiente:

*** Insha-Allah quiere decir "si Dios quiere" su pronunciación sería "Inchaala". Alice se emociona también porque su futuro marido la llenará de oro, es decir que tienen cierta fascinación por las prendas, y obvio por el oro. **

*** La quiere decir no y Beslama; adiós, que la paz te acompañe.**

*** Assalam-Alaikum es un saludo que quiere decir "la paz sea contigo" y la forma de responderlo es diciendo Alaikum-Assalam que sería "la paz sea contigo también". Al pronunciarlo sonaría algo así: salamaleikon/aleikomsalam.**

*** Harám significa pecado (se pronuncia jaram), hay muchas cosas que para nosotros son normales y para los musulmanes son muy pecado y a lo largo de la historia conoceremos cuales de ellas son pecado.**

*** Shukran significa gracias.**

*** Si las mujeres llevan velo es porque es costumbre que la mujer guarde su belleza para el que va a ser su marido, en la calle o cuando llegan visitas a casa que no sean muy de la familia deben usarlo. Ahí entra el hecho de que es pecado que muestren su figura como mujeres "exhibicionistas". **

*** La dote es una costumbre milenaria, es como el pago que da el novio por recibir a la novia.**

*** En el 1er cap, cuando Alice dice 'Allah me libre', osea Dios me libre, en la calle cuando las mujeres celebran que la novia de una boda sea virgen lo dice porque para ellos es un pecado tan grande que la mujer no sea virgen que son "devueltas", es decir las regresan a sus familias y eso es como una deshonra para ellos pero también pueden ser castigadas con los 80 latigazos que manda el libro sagrado para la mujer infiel o que no es pura.**

*** Los casamientos son arreglados por los padres porque a según ellos son los que saben que va a ser mejor para los hijos. Por eso en la mayoría de los casos los novios no se conocen hasta el día de la boda, y si llegan a conocerse no hay ningún tipo de acercamiento físico.**


	3. Un Cambio de Planes

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... jijiji XD

**N/A:** Hola!!!!!! Bueno, es obvio ya cual fue mi inspiración para escribir este fic XD pero, la historia es diferente! Aquí está el tercer capítulo y espero lo disfruten. Al final de este cap hay algunas explicaciones de las palabras y de las costumbres que hemos empezado a notar;) si quieren mas solo avísenme, muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews de verdad que me dan muchos ánimos para seguir mil gracias!!! Y la que me pidió que Bella no fuera tan "fresca" **gracias por recordármelo :D** Porque no quiero que ella sea tan liberal, pero si hará un par de travesuras XD!! Un besoooo!

**-Un cambio de planes-**

**(Bella POV)**

Estaba en la sala de estar, en la parte trasera de ésta hay como una piscina muy pequeña en la cual flotan pétalos de rosas en el agua, estaba sentada al borde de ésta con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y jugaba con los pétalos flotantes. Mi mente vagaba sin estancarse en un solo pensamiento, luego pensé en mi madre, en Jacob... Escuché a las criadas cantar en la cocina y me acerqué con caminar lento, como si mis pies pesaran. En medio de la cocina Alice bailaba y reía, ¿por qué yo no podía ser tan feliz como ella?, ella iba a tener lo que siempre quiso; un marido rico y guapo ¿y yo qué?, sería obligada a casarme con un hombre al que no conozco, al que no amo. Esme se acercó a mí y besó mi frente.

-Bella...-

-Yo no me caso...- Negué con la cabeza. –No me caso-

-Bella, tu padre, sabe lo del joven de Brasil...-

-¿Lo sabe?- Me sorprendí.

-Me hizo confesar, no puedo mentir es 'harám', tuve que decírselo... Él no se creyó la historia de los occidentales que andan semidesnudos y le extrañó tu actitud de esta tarde-

-Pero Esme...-

-Él te espera en su oficina, 'yallah', ve- Asentí y fui en busca de mi padre.

Entré a la oficina y mi padre leía un libro y usaba unos lentes pequeños para poder leer, subió la mirada y puso sus lentes en el escritorio para mirarme, me señaló la silla que estaba a su lado como pidiéndome que me sentara.

-Yo, leía el 'Corán', es bueno que la palabra de Allah este siempre en nuestras mentes y corazones...- Sonreí. –Bella, no soy, ningún monstruo para obligarte a casarte con nadie que tú no quieras...- Comencé a sonreír de verdad, sabía que no todo podía ser tan malo. –Pero si no te casas con Jasper tampoco te casaras con ningún brasileño-

-Padre...-

-La, la, la, no es permitido, no puedes casarte con un hombre que no pertenece a la religión...- Me contradijo.

-Pero mi madre me dijo que si la mujer se convertía podía hacerlo, que era igual con el hombre...-

-La, el hombre nunca, por mucho que se convierta, nunca va a poder enseñarle las costumbres como se debe a una mujer, además, de haber divorcio, los hijos que nazcan pertenecerán a él, a su familia...-

-Pero padre...-

-Bella no, no es debido, no es así como funcionan las cosas, si insistes no tendré más remedio que casarte con Jasper...-

-¿Qué hay de mis estudios?-

-Si tu marido lo desea, estudiarás, sino, pues no-

-¿Qué?- Me levanté con furia de mi asiento. –¡No voy a casarme, lo juro, yo huyo, si me obligas a casarme, huyo padre!-

-¡Ya basta Bella, no voy a permitir que arrastres mi nombre por el suelo de la medina. Di mi palabra y vas a casarte quieras o no!- Se levantó y me dejó sola en la oficina llorando.

Corría a mi habitación y me lancé en mi cama a llorar desconsolada. Si había un momento para querer desaparecer, era este. Alice irrumpió en mi habitación, lo malo de esta casa es que casi nunca puedo estar sola, aunque sea para llorar en paz.

-Ayuni...- Se acostó a mi lado abrazándome mientras yo le daba la espalda. –Bella, no podemos luchar contra nuestro destino, a lo mejor tu felicidad está al lado de Jasper, quizás...-

-¡No, no, no!- Me levanté de un salto de la cama. –¡Yo no voy a cumplir con los deseos de nadie, yo solo quiero ser feliz Alice, y si para ser feliz tengo que irme lejos, me voy, yo me voy!- Agarré mi velo y me fui corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Bella, Bella espera!- Alice me seguía.

-¡Déjame en paz, quiero estar sola!-

Caminé lo más rápido que pude y salí de al casa. Varias veces tropecé sin caer, caminé y corrí hasta llegar a las ruinas. Me senté en un rincón en un claro rodeado de paredes con muchas entradas. Lloré, grité, sentí que me desgarraba por dentro, pensé en Jacob una y mil veces. Comencé a realizar planes para evitar casarme en mi mente; podía irme ahora mismo pero no tenía dinero ni nada que me ayudara a salir del país, podía huir por la noche llevándome dinero y pertenencias... Ninguno de mis planes era lo suficientemente bueno... No había forma de salvarme de esto, yo tenía otros planes, quería estudiar, _quería a Jacob_... Por más que lo piense, por más que luche, por mucho que me desespere, no hay forma de impedir esa boda. Cuando me sentí más calmada y resignada me levanté de la arena y regresé a la casa. Caminé por el mercado y vi un grupo de turistas y por su forma de vestir recordé Brasil y a las pocas amigas que tenía allí. Llegué a la casa y una de las criadas se acercó a mi y dijo un montón de cosas en árabe que no entendí, quizás estaba preocupada porque me fui corriendo de casa, llegué a mi habitación y me quité el velo para peinar mi cabello cuando apareció Esme en mi cuarto...

-¿A dónde fuiste Bella?, estábamos muy preocupadas...- Alice entró después de Esme.

-Bella, discúlpame por favor, no sé que dije pero disculpa. ¿sí?-

-Está bien, no hay nada que perdonar...- Abracé a Alice. –Fui a las ruinas a distraer un poco mi mente...-

-¿Estas más tranquila?-

-Si, estoy bien... Esme, ¿hay manera de parar mi boda?-

-Bella ¿qué pregunta es esa?-

-Contéstame por favor...-

-Bella, que manía de querer luchar contra tu destino...- Decía Alice regañándome.

-No hay manera Bella, tu padre dio su palabra, solo un milagro te puede salvar...- Una criada entró y comenzó a hablar rápidamente, obvio, no entendí lo que decía.

-¿'Meen'?- Le preguntaba Esme y ella seguía hablando. -¿Edward? Pero...-

-¡Mi novio, por 'Allah', mi novio está aquí!- Alice comenzó a pegar brincos y salió corriendo por la puerta, no pude contener la risa.

-'Yallah' Bella, vamos a ver qué hacen aquí- Decía Esme mientras me jalaba a la puerta. Tenía curiosidad por saber pero por otro lado no me alegraba saber que mi futuro esposo estaba aquí.

Bajamos las escaleras y vimos a Alice escuchando tras las cortinas, ansiosa. Nos acercamos a escuchar también y jalé del cabello de Alice por curiosa. Estaban los cuatro en la sala conversando; mi padre, mi "prometido", el de Alice y la hermana. Al principio no escuchaba bien y peleaba con Esme y Alice en murmullos cuando llegó de nuevo la criada a interrumpir diciendo quien sabe que y todas la mandamos a callar. -¡Shhhhhh!- Mi padre nos escuchó y se acercó a la puerta y las tres corrimos a la cocina asustadas.

-¡¿Qué hacen las tres escuchando las conversaciones detrás de las cortinas?!- Alice y yo nos escondimos tras de Esme.

-Nosotras, nos... Nosotras, pues...- Esme balbucea y masajeaba sus manos sin saber que decir.

-¡No las quiero volver a ver en esas andanzas, se quedan aquí y dejan de averiguar las cosas que no deben averiguar!- Las tres asentíamos desesperadamente. –Waja...- Por un lado mi padre regresó a la sala y por otro nosotras nos asomamos por la otra entrada. Desde donde yo estaba podía ver a los dos hermanos, el que seria "mi marido" no era tan feo, el otro era hermoso pero, aún así, solo podía sentir rabia hacia ellos, el simple hecho de saber que pasaría al resto de mi vida al lado de uno de ellos sin quererlo me llenaba de rabia.

-Ahora que la veo bien, creo que yo conozco a Rosalie de otro lado, pero no logro divisarla bien...- Nos dijo Esme pensativa tratando de ver a través de la tela de la cortina.

-¿En qué habíamos quedado?- Preguntó mi padre mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sofá.

-Tengo entendido que su criada más fiel se llama Esme...-

-Así es- Afirmó mi padre.

-Me gustaría verla de frente para disipar una duda que mis hermanos y yo tenemos-

-Pues, está bien, ¡Esme, Esme!-

-¡Voy, ya voy 'sidi'!- Gritó Esme para entrar en la sala.

-¡'Allah'!- Gritó Rosalie al ver a Esme soltando un papel que llevaba en las manos. -¡Yo lo sabía!- Los hermanos se levantaron de sus asientos observando a Esme y yo miré a Alice extrañada.

-Yo la conozco...- Dijo Esme señalando a Rosalie.

**-**¿Puede alguien explicarme qué ocurre?**- **Preguntó mi padre un poco preocupado.

-Ocurre que no puede haber boda, sidi, usted me dijo que esta mujer había amamantado a su sobrina, Alice...-

-Así es pero eso, ¿qué tiene que ver con la boda?-

-Que ésta mujer...- Dijo agarrando a Esme por los hombros. –Fue la misma que amamantó a mi hermano Edward, Alice y Edward son hermanos, no pueden casarse, 'la', es 'harám'- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Miré a Alice dispuesta a preguntar qué pasaba pero me contuve al ver como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-¡Sabía que los conocía de algún lado!, pero es que están, tan cambiados, Rosalie apenas era una niña y Edward era un bebé...- Dijo Esme sonriendo y sosteniendo el mentón de Edward con su mano derecha, Rosalie sonreía con cierta hipocresía.

-Alice, ¿eso qué significa?-

-¡'Allah', voy a ser sacrificada, sacrificada como un carnero!-

-Pues siendo así, tendremos que cancelar la boda de Edward y Alice...- Dijo mi padre levantándose de su asiento. –La única que sigue en pie es la de Bella y Jasper-

-¡Que pena!, Edward no podrá casarse, al menos, por ahora- Decía Rosalie sentándose de nuevo. Esme se paró al lado de mi padre que miraba a los jóvenes, pensativo.

-¡Yo podría casarme con Alice!- Dijo Jasper con rapidez sonrojándose y todos voltearon a mirarlo, Alice se quedó atónita al escuchar al joven. –Yo, yo no tengo problema en casarme con Alice, así Edward podrá casarse on Bella... Todo sería igual... excepto por las parejas...- Alice tapó su boca y salió corriendo dejándome con la duda de qué estaba pasando.

-¡Qué buena idea, así los planes siguen igual solo que ahora Bella se casará con Edward y Alice con Jasper, 'Insha-Allah'!- Decía mi padre sonriente con los brazos abiertos.

-Quedamos así, me casaré con su hija entonces- Dijo Edward abrazando a mi padre. Para ser honesta no se si alegrarme, molestarme o entristecerme...

No se estuvieron mucho rato en casa, al cabo de unos minutos se despidieron de Esme y Charlie y se fueron. Yo me quedé otro rato repasando la escena en mi mente, ¿qué tenía que ver el hecho de que Alice y Edward fueron amamantados por la misma mujer?, necesitaba entender. Esme llegó hasta mí y acarició mi cabello con una sonrisa maternal. Cada vez que veía a Esme o estaba cerca de ella me sentía protegida, sentía que de algún modo mi madre estaba cerca de mi, escuchamos a Alice arriba llorando y subimos rápidamente a su habitación.

-¡Voy a ser sacrificada como un carnero, 'Allah' no está siendo justo conmigo!- Decía Alice entre lágrimas.

-Alice calma, calma, no logras nada poniéndote en contra de los designios de Allah...- Esme se sentó a su lado y la abrazó para tranquilizarla mientras yo observaba sentada sobre un cajón.

-No es justo, mi novio era 'zwin', era lindo Esme, y ahora voy a tener que casarme con el feo, ¡estoy siendo castigada!-

-¡Alice!- Le reprendió Esme.

-Sigo sin entender...- Dije totalmente desubicada.

-Es costumbre que cuando una mujer amamanta a dos pequeños que no tienen ningún lazo de sangre los convierte en hermanos de leche; fueron amamantados por la misma mujer, son hermanos, punto. Alice es hermana de leche de Edward así que no pueden casarse...-

-¡Y ahora yo tendré que casarme con el feo!-

-Alice no digas eso, 'Allah' sabe por qué hace las cosas, golpea con una mano y acaricia con la otra...-

Observé a Alice y trataba de entender lo que sentía, me parece que es tan, conforme con su vida. Me levanté del cajón fui a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama apoyándome del lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, tenía curiosidad por el que sería mi marido pero me daba rabia saber que lo de las bodas seguía en pie, no voy a ceder y se que de alguna manera lo voy a evitar...

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **¿Qué les pareció?, no olviden dejar reviews!!!, uff me cansé!!! Creí q no terminaría nunca jaja! Si quieren un adelanto de lo que viene lean esto:

_El teléfono repicaba, miré a todos lados nerviosa, Esme vigilaba que nadie llegara cuando escuché su voz..._

_-¿Hola?-_

_-¿Jacob?-_

_-¿Bella, eres tú Bella?- No pude contener las lágrimas en mis ojos al escuchar su voz después de todo este tiempo._

**Y aquí lo que significan algunas palabras o costumbres...**

*** Ayuni; mis ojos, es una expresión de cariño.**

*** Yallah significa vamos o ve. **

*** Meen significa quien.**

*** Zwin quiere decir lindo, bonito.**

*** Existe la costumbre de que cuando una mujer amamanta niños que no tengan vinculo familiar se convierten en hermanos, bueno ya Esme lo explicó XD, gracias a eso Edward y Bella estarán juntos, pero no sabemso si se tratarán bien ¡eh!**

*** Casi lo olvido, en capitulo anterior Rosalie habla de si las novias fueron cortadas se refiere a una costumbre antigua que casi no se usa en la que a la mujer le cortan el clitoris con el fin de que no sea infiel y no sienta placer sexual porque era visto como un pecado. **


	4. Las Travesuras de Bella

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... jijiji XD

**N/A:** Hola!!!!!! Bueno, Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo y espero que les guste. Al final de este cap hay algunas explicaciones de las palabras y de las costumbres que hemos empezado a notar;) si quieren mas solo avísenme, muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews de verdad que me dan muchos ánimos para seguir mil gracias!!!! Un besoooo!

**-Las Travesuras de Bella-**

**(Bella POV)**

Un nuevo día en la misma prisión. Los días pasan rápido y en esta casa todo es lo mismo; el único tema de conversación es la boda de Alice quien se queja todo el tiempo porque ella quería casarse con el joven guapo, por mi se lo regalaba entero, yo solo quería libertad. Todos están locos por los preparativos de la boda, Alice se prueba los mil y un vestidos con cierta emoción, todos sonríen, todos menos yo. Es obvio que no hay modo de zafarme de ese matrimonio, la única forma es huir lejos y no volver nunca pero no tengo como escaparme, ¿a dónde iría, con quien?, además si huyo solo ganaré que mi familia me cierre todas las puertas de su casa, si me atrapan huyendo podría ser castigada... Si tan solo pudiera ver a Jacob por un segundo, solo para abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas por no tener valor de enfrentar a mi familia, si pudiera escuchar su voz una última vez... Hay un modo, en esta casa hay varios teléfonos, si pudiera llamar, sería un poco arriesgado porque si alguien me escucha y se lo dice a mi padre me metería en un gran lío, pero, quería intentarlo, debía intentarlo... Bajé las escaleras y corrí apresurada a la cocina en busca de Esme quien conversaba con las criadas.

-Esme, ven, 'yallah'- Le hice señas con una mano para que viniera conmigo y ella vino hacia mi. –Esme...- Le hablé lo más bajo que pude. –Necesito que me ayudes...-

-Pero Bella...-

-Shhhhhh, ven sígueme...- La jalé hasta la sala y observé en todas direcciones viendo que no había nadie. –¿Todos estos teléfonos funcionan?- Le dije señalando el teléfono que había en la sala.

-S... Sí, ¿por qué?- Tenía curiosidad.

-Y dime, ¿puedo llamar a cualquier lugar desde ellos, cualquier lugar como, Brasil...?-

-Pues no, solo el teléfono que esta en la oficina de sidi Charlie hace llamadas al extranjero, pero, ¿Para qué llamarías a Brasil?, no tenemos ningún familiar allá...- Levanté una ceja queriéndole decir que pensara un poco más... –¡'La', 'la', 'la', tú quieres hablar con ese joven, con Jacob! No voy a ayudarte, no voy a conspirar para que puedas comunicarte con él-

-¡Esme por favor!, yo solo quiero saber como está, te prometo que nunca lo hago de nuevo- Le dije con una mueca tierna dibujada en el rostro.

-¡'La'!, Bella, no arrojes tu suerte al viento... Tu padre escogió un novio precioso para ti, si nos descubren no quiero ni imaginar lo que hará tu padre con nosotras-

-¿Por qué habrían de descubrirnos?-

-Porque sidi Charlie tiene prohibido que se use ese teléfono, por eso no deja que nadie entre cuando él no está en casa, solo yo tengo la llave de la oficina...- Tapó su boca con sus manos y su rostro mostraba cierta sorpresa. –No debí decir eso, no debí decir eso...- Me dio la espalda dispuesta a irse y la jale de nuevo hacia mí.

-Por favor Esme, te lo pido, por favor...- Comencé a desesperarme y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Esme me miró conmovida.

-Está bien, 'waja', 'waja', pero no puede ser ahora, sidi Charlie debe estar por llegar del mercado de camellos, cuando se valla de nuevo llamas, pero no ahora- Pegué un brinco y besé a Esme feliz. –Lo que hago por ustedes- Decía negando con la cabeza.

-¡Gracias Esme, gracias!- Brinqué de felicidad y Alice apareció en la sala.

-¿Y a qué se debe tanta felicidad?- Preguntó Alice abrazándome.

-No es nada, solo, estoy feliz- Besé a Alice y subí a mi habitación de nuevo mientras Esme me veía como si estuviera loca.

Al cabo de media hora llegó mi padre para almorzar con nosotras, durante la comida yo no paraba de sonreír, por fin iba a poder hablar con él, iba a escuchar su voz. Los minutos pasaban con lentitud y mi padre se tardaba en casa más de lo normal y yo comenzaba a desesperarme, me paseaba por toda la casa miraba por las ventanas, ¿cuando va a irse?. Fui a la sala y allí estaba mi padre sentado en el sofá fumando de su 'hookah' y Esme estaba a su lado observándolo. Cuando me vió entrar a la sala se acercó a mi y hablo en un tono muy bajo.

-Olvídalo Bella, por lo visto tu padre no va a salir hoy...-

-Peo Esme...-

-'La', deja de luchar contra tu destino, es mejor así...- Mi padre se levantó del sofá y me sonrió, se acercó a mi y besó mi frente.

-Voy al mercado de nuevo y vuelvo en la noche ¿está bien?- Asentí. –Esme encárgate de mi cena...- Dijo mientras salía de la sala.

-'Waja' sidi- Miré a Esme mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro y subí corriendo al piso de arriba para ver desde el balcón la entrada de la casa, esa donde está la pequeña fuente, y vi a mi padre salir de casa. Corrí de nuevo hasta Esme que aún estaba en la sala y tomé sus manos mientras brincaba de felicidad.

-¡Ya se fue!-

-'Allah' me perdone... ¡No hagas tanto ruido!- Me regañaba por brincar y reír sin parar. –'Yallah', ven...- Me llevaba de una mano hasta la oficina de mi padre. Al llegar a ella, Esme sacó una pequeña llave de su bata y abrió la puerta mirando para todos lados, me hizo entrar y cerró la puerta de la misma para acercarse al escritorio.

-Aquí está, y no te tardes, sidi Charlie puede venir en cualquier momento, yo vigilaré que nadie nos vea aquí adentro, las criadas son muy chismosas...- Abracé a Esme y la besé.

-Gracias...-

Levanté el auricular del teléfono y comencé a marcar el número que me sabía de memoria, era el teléfono de su casa, solo espero que esté allí... El teléfono repicaba, miré a todos lados nerviosa, Esme vigilaba que nadie llegara cuando escuché su voz...

_-¿Hola?-_

-¿Jacob?-

_-¿Bella, eres tú Bella?-_ No pude contener las lágrimas en mis ojos al escuchar su voz después de todo este tiempo, una fuerte emoción recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-¡Jacob, no puedo creer que por fin esté escuchando tu voz!-

_-Bella, ¿por qué no me habías llamado?, estaba preocupado por ti...-_

-Estoy bien, estoy en Fez, Jacob no tengo mucho tiempo, no me permiten hacer llamadas a larga distancia...-

_-Esta bien...-_

-Jacob, me, me van, me van a obligar a casarme- No sabía como darle esa noticia.

_-¿Qué?-_

-Dentro de dos meses me voy a casar, Jacob yo no quiero eso... Necesito que me ayudes, que me saques de aquí...- Esme se me acercó.

-Bella apresúrate alguien viene-

_-Bella escúchame no te preocupes por nada, yo voy a viajar a Fez y voy a sacarte de allí, lo prometo, ¿está bien?, necesito que vuelvas a llamarme mañana para decirte cuando llego, confía en mi...-_

-Está bien...-

-_Estaré esperando tú llamada..._-

-Te amo...-

_-Yo también...-_ Colgó.

Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos de felicidad. Miré a Esme sonriendo y ella me jaló fuera de la oficina. Miró hacia todos lados y salimos, Esme cerró la puerta con llave y subimos a mi habitación.

-Bella, te volviste loca...-

-¡Esme!, él va a venir por mi, lo prometió, mañana lo llamaré de nuevo y me dirá cuando viene ¡Esme!- Dije feliz sujetando las manos de Esme.

-¡'Allah'! Bella, no te confíes, los occidentales cambian de ideas como cambiar de ropa, no son constantes como nosotros, cuando un hombre promete algo vale por un escrito, ellos no, a los occidentales no les importan las promesas las hacen y las deshacen y si te vas con él, ya no tendrás más familia, nunca más serás recibida por tu padre, y- La interrumpí.

-Va a cumplir, confío en él...-

-Yo solo quiero tu felicidad...- Dijo Esme acariciando mi rostro.

-Y lo seré Esme, voy a ser muy feliz...- La abracé y me quedé así con ella por largo rato.

Esme se fue para poder ocuparse de la cena de mi padre y yo me quedé en mi cama sentada pensando, tenía un susto por dentro, una alegría contenida, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que Jacob vendría por mí y que sería feliz a su lado pero debía callar, al menos por ahora. Comencé a imaginar como sería mi vida con Jacob, podríamos vivir lo que quisiéramos, tendríamos una casa propia y muchos hijos. Quería verlo, abrazarlo, pero mi consuelo por ahora es saber que ya pronto estaré con él... Escuché de nuevo la voz de mi padre debajo de la casa y Alice entró a mi habitación.

-Bella, tu novio está aquí, ¡y trajo algo para ti, ponte tu velo!- Dijo Alice emocionada por mí, ¿cómo podía ser tan buena?, yo me iba a "casar" con el que ella quería para ella y aún así era buena conmigo.

Bajé las escaleras hasta la sala y allí estaba mi padre y Edward sentado de espaldas a mí, se levantó y se volteó lentamente, sus verdes ojos se clavaron en los míos provocándome un escalofrío, caminé al medio de la sala y miré a mi padre que sonreía. Edward tenía un estuche color vino tinto en sus manos y lo abrió dejando a la vista un precioso collar de perlas.

-Yo, compré esto para ti...- Cualquier mujer querría un collar como ese, pero para mi significaba que le estaba gustando a este hombre y debía acabar con eso.

-Acéptalo Bella, es un bonito regalo... Edward está en todo su derecho de regalarle algo a su novia...- _Mi novio... _Tomé el estuche y bajé la mirada.

-'Shukran'-

-Yo voy a llenarte de oro, te voy a hacer muy feliz, serás tratada como toda una reina...- Asentí y traté de sonreír.

-Ahora tengo que irme sidi Charlie, pero volveré mañana para cenar con ustedes, claro, si me lo permite...-

-'Waja', 'waja', puedes traer a tus hermanos también, así Jasper puede visitar a Alice- Edward asintió y me miró con una simple sonrisa. No puedo negar que era un hombre hermoso pero no me iba a casar con él, y tengo el modo de hacer que se arrepienta... Se despidió de mi padre y salió con él de la casa, tomé la agenda de teléfonos que estaba en la sala y corrí a mi habitación. Busqué el teléfono de la casa de Edward y marqué rápidamente, veía para todos lados buscando si había alguien cerca pero estaba sola. Escuchaba el sonido del repique y por fin me contestaron...

_-¿Hola?-_ Era Rosalie

-¿Hablo a la casa de Edward Cullen?-

_-Si, ¿Quién lo busca?-_

-Es, Bella...-

_-¿Quien?-_ Su voz se escuchaba como si se hubiera sorprendido.

-Bella, su... novia... Tengo algo importante que decirle...-

_-¿No tienes vergüenza verdad, como puedes llamar a un hombre que todavía no es tu marido para hablar con él sin ningún pudor, qué es lo importante? ¡Habla!-_

-Doña Rosalie, no puedo casarme con su hermano porque, porque... Porque tengo muchas manchas y muchas marcas en la piel, en Brasil dijeron que era infeccioso, y tengo todo el cuerpo así, es horrible de ver...-

_-¿Eh?- _Se había quedado atónita, podía imaginar su rostro desfigurado por el asombro.

-Y además no soy virgen doña Rosalie...-

_-¡Por 'Allah', vas a freírte en el fuego de infierno, yo veré como te quemas mujer endemoniada!- Traté de contener la risa al escuchar sus gritos de desesperación. -¡Esto va a saberse, no permitiré que el nombre de mis hermanos sea arrastrado por la medina, ya mismo vamos a comprobar todo eso!-_ Colgó.

¿Acaso pensaba venir a comprobarlo en verdad? No me asustaba en lo mas mínimo así iban a creer que yo era una revoltosa y Edward no me iba a querer de esposa pero, Alice, ella si podía salir perjudicada en esto. Si Jasper no la quería después de eso iba a ser mi culpa, solo me quedaba rezar porque Alice saliera bien parada de esto. No tardaron en llegar Rosalie y sus hermanos con caras de asombro, yo los observaba desde el balcón cuando escuche a mi padre llamar a Alice y luego llamarme a mí con un grito de molestia. Me coloqué mi velo y salí corriendo por las escaleras.

-¿Quien de ustedes llamó a casa de los Cullen diciendo que estaba enferma y que no era virgen, quien?- Alice temblaba a mi lado y lloraba.

-¡Yo no tío, lo juro por el profeta, yo no llamé!-

-Fui yo- Asumí la responsabilidad, porque obvio yo era la culpable.

-¿Tú, por qué, por qué dijiste eso Bella?- Dijo mi padre furioso, nunca lo había visto así.

-Exijo que sean revisadas en mi presencia y que se les haga la prueba de virginidad- Dijo Rosalie con molestia.

-Esta bien, que sean revisadas ahora mismo, la prueba la harán mañana en la mañana, ¡yallah, yallah!, vayan a la habitación de Bella para que Rosalie las examine-

Alice me miraba enfurecida y subió las escaleras molesta, miré a Edward y su mirada era seria, por un momento me sentí mal pero no me arrepentía. Al llegar a la habitación Esme nos ayudó a desvestirnos dejándonos en ropa interior, Alice trataba de tapar su abdomen con sus manos y me miraba enfurecida. Esme me veía asustada y negaba seguidamente con la cabeza. Rosalie me miraba con odiosidad y nos observó de arriba abajo. Nos hizo dar vuelta para vernos de espalda y luego agarró nuestros brazos observando minuciosamente para luego alejarse.

-No hay nada, no hay marcas, ni manchas, ni nada parecido...-

-¡Yo no tengo que pasar por esta humillación!- Decía Alice vistiéndose de nuevo.

Bajamos de nuevo a la sala y los dos hermanos se levantaron de sus asientos, mi padre estaba en una ventana esperando y se acercó a nosotras cuando bajamos a la sala...

-No tienen nada en la piel, pero insisto en que se les practique la prueba de virginidad-

-Y estoy de acuerdo con eso- Respondió Edward con seriedad.

Se despidieron de mi padre ignorándonos a Alice y a mí. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza es que muy pronto me liberaría de todo esto. Esme continuaba asustada y la abracé mientras que Alice estaba molesta conmigo, me miraba como si fuera su enemiga y es de entenderse, para ella que fue criada bajo el régimen de nuestras costumbres era vergonzoso que los demás pensaran que no era virgen, pero ya se le pasará la molestia, lo bueno de esto que noté que Edward estaba furioso, seguramente se arrepentiría de casarse y le pediría a mi padre que cancelara la boda. Ahora solo me quedaba esperar a mañana para saber el día exacto en que vería a Jacob...

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **Fuif!!! Tengo toda la mañana escribiendo este capitulo!!! XD no quería que se me fuera la idea!!! Creo que salió un poquito largo pero espero que valga la pena, no olviden dejar reviews!!!! Un besoooo!


	5. La Desilusión y La Resignación

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... jijiji XD

**N/A:** Hola!!!!!! Bueno, quinto capítulo!!!!!! espero que les guste es la primera historia que escribo y escribo sin detenerme. Al final de cada cap hay algunas explicaciones de las palabras y de las costumbres que hemos empezado a notar;) si quieren mas solo avísenme, muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews de verdad que me dan muchos ánimos para seguir mil gracias!!!! Un besoooo!

**-La Desilusión y La Resignación-**

**(Edward POV)**

Comenzó a amanecer, la luz del sol ilumina mi habitación. Me levanté de mi cama y me acerqué a una de las ventanas para admirar la ciudad, por un momento mi mente estuvo en blanco pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior me hicieron volver a la realidad. ¿Cómo era posible que ella mintiera en algo tan delicado como la virginidad para no tener que casarse conmigo? ¿Tanto odiaba la idea de ser mi esposa? Por más que lo pensara no lograba entender su las razones por las que se comportaba así, debo admitir que me agrada su habilidad para armar líos, aunque no sea bien visto por los demás a mí me agrada, y lo que más me agrada, es su cara de enojo, la furia que tiene contenida por no poder librarse del matrimonio, me gusta, si, me gusta mi novia, y haré lo que sea por conquistarla, lo que sea por ganar su amor. Me dí una ducha fría y subí hasta la sala, mi casa es lo contrario de otras; las habitaciones están debajo de la casa, bajo tierra, y lo demás arriba. Al llegar a la sala vi a Rosalie maquillar sus ojos sentada frente a un espejo y Jasper la observaba con una ceja alzada.

-Buenos días hermanito...- -dijo Rosalie sarcástica.

-Buenos días, al parecer te levantaste muy temprano-

-Tenía que, tenía, debo ver con mis propios ojos el certificado de virginidad de las odaliscas que _ustedes_ escogieron como esposas- Decía señalándome como siempre con su dedo haciendo hincapié en el "ustedes".

-¿Nosotros?, tú escogiste a nuestras novias, tú las pusiste ante nuestros ojos-

-¡¿Yo?! Yo solo quería lo mejor para ustedes, creía que hacia lo correcto, que eran buenas mujeres, pero son solo dos revoltosas, ¡eso son!-

-Rose...- Le dije en uno de regaño.

-¡Rosalie, todo es Rosalie, pero no miran lo que hacen sus futuras mujeres, no quiero ni imaginar lo que harán con ustedes después de que los conviertan en sus maridos!-

-¡Rose...!-

-Si dejan que el camello meta la cabeza en la tienda, ¡se meterá por completo y se montará sobre ustedes!- Decía en un tono cómico e histérico haciendo una seña hacia el frente con su mano derecha. –¡Ellas los usaran como tapetes!-

-¡Rosalie ya basta!- Adoro a mi hermana pero me desespera su temperamento.

-Calma Rose, además mi Alice no hizo nada, todo lo inventó Bella...- Dijo Jasper confiado.

-¿Tu Alice, lo ven? ¡Ellas los hipnotizan para que no vean a ningún lado, son exhibicionistas!-

-¡Basta, basta ya, no permitiré que sigas difamando a nuestras novias!-

-¡¿Las defienden, las defienden sin conocerlas, cómo pueden amar lo que no conocen? Claro, a ustedes no les importa que yo dedicara mi vida a ustedes, que los criara como si fueran mis hijos, yo pude tener familia y no la tuve por ustedes!- Gritaba Rosalie alterada, yo, hacía lo posible por no reír ante su forma de actuar; nos señalaba con su dedo como siempre. -¡Son unos malagradecidos, pero no moriré seca, por el profeta que no moriré seca, tendré marido y seré muy feliz 'Insha-Allah', y el día del juicio, ay, el día del juicio yo estaré en mis almohadones de plumas comiendo mis uvas y veré como se queman en el mármol del infierno!- Se sentó simulando que lloraba y golpeaba sus manos contras sus rodillas. –Yo no les importo, ¡yo no crié dos hombres, yo crié dos camellos, 'Allah'!- Jasper y yo nos miramos y nos sentamos a su lado y la abrazamos para tranquilizarla.

-Eso no es cierto Rose, te amamos solo que...-

-¡Nada, son unos ingratos, yo no soy más que su esclava, la esclava Rosalie!- Se levantó y se miró al espejo y dejó de fingir su llanto. –Me voy- Jasper y yo nos miramos atónitos por su cambio de humor.

-¿Te vas?- Pregunté curioso.

-Por supuesto que me voy, voy a casa de Sidi Charlie a ver el certificado de virginidad de sus novias las odaliscas...- Decía acomodando su bolso en su mano con su típica voz histérica.

-Rosalie, ¿piensas ir, y exhibir tu figura, por las calles? ¡Nunca estas en la casa!- Replicó Jasper tratando de aguantar las ganas de ahorcar a Rosalie.

-¡Las mujeres en el Cairo salen a la calle, ¿por qué yo no puedo salir también?, yo soy una mujer moderna y salgo a la calle como las mujeres del Cairo!- Decía Rosalie con rapidez mientras salía de la casa antes de que Jasper la agarrara.

-¡Rosalie...!- Jasper corrió hasta la puerta pero Rosalie cerró la misma y yo lo aguanté de un brazo. –Rosalie, va a hacer, que el techo, de nuestra casa, caiga sobre nosotros...- Decía tratando de calmarse, estas discusiones, desde el punto de vista de otro, lograban ser bastante chistosas.

-'Yallah', Jasper tenemos trabajo que hacer- Éste asintió y ambos salimos de la casa hacia el mercado de camellos.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

Volvíamos del hospital a la casa, entré en mi habitación y Alice se me había adelantado, estaba sentada frente a mi espejo y peinaba su cabello, cuando me vió entrar, me torció los ojos simulando que aún estaba molesta conmigo. Sonreí, me acerqué a ella lentamente, con calme, cuando me paré detrás de ella comencé a hacerle cosquillas en sus costillas y no pudo resistirse, trato de forcejear conmigo y acabamos sentadas en mi cama, ella sostenía mis manos y me sonreía.

-Bella...- Me abrazó. –No puedo estar molesta contigo-

-Admítelo, soy tu prima favorita...-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Es solo que no me gustó lo que hiciste, pasé la vergüenza más grande de mi vida por tu causa, ¿no pensaste que tu broma me podía afectar a mí?-

-Por supuesto que sí, es solo que no creí que Rosalie se lo tomaría tan en serio-

-Bella, tú fuiste muy bendecida, vas a casarte con un hombre guapo y rico, ¿por qué te esfuerzas, por qué luchas contra lo que ya está escrito?-

-Alice, yo no voy a ser feliz casándome con Edward, yo no lo quiero...- Esme entró a la habitación y nos pidió que bajáramos porque ya Rosalie estaba en la casa, Alice me miró y besé su mejilla para darle a entender que todo saldría bien. Llegamos a la sala y allí estaba Rosalie mirándonos como si hubiésemos hecho algo muy malo, y mi padre que solo a mí me veía enfurecido. Mi padre sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo los dos certificados de virginidad firmados por un médico y se los entregó a Rosalie quien comenzó a leer tratando de disimular su curiosidad. Terminó de leer y nos miró a todos sin hacer gesto alguno, miró a Alice, me miró a mi y por último a mi padre, al verlo sonrió por fin.

-¡Son vírgenes!- Gritó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Alice suspiró y sonrió, yo, traté de simular alegría.

-He de suponer que no habrá problema entonces...-

-'La' Sidi, por supuesto que no, las bodas siguen en pie- _¡Rayos!_ Pensé. –Mis hermanos están de acuerdo en que si el certificado decía que eran vírgenes no había problema-

-Entonces, ¿no hay problema en que vengan a cenar con nosotros esta noche?-

-Claro que vendremos...- Me miraba con cierta malicia y yo evadía su mirada.

Al menos Alice saldría bien de todo esto, Rosalie se despidió de nosotras y de mi padre y se fue de nuevo. Alice brincaba de felicidad. Por fin volvía a verla sonreír. Mi padre no dejaba de observarme como si hubiera cometido algún delito, yo trataba de no mirarlo, solo sonreía tratando de escuchar lo que Alice decía, ésta dejó de brincar a mi lado para subir las escaleras dejándome sola con mi padre y con Esme. Éste se acercó a mi y sin voltear a mirarme me pidió que fuera a su oficina para hablar con él, yo asentí. Lo malo de esto es que no había logrado que desistieran de que yo me casara pero no me importa, llamaré a Jacob y podré zafarme de todo esto. Me acerqué a Esme dando vueltas delicadamente sonriendo.

-Voy a ser libre...-

-No cantes victoria Bella, si 'Allah' dio una boca y dos oídos fue para escuchar más y hablar menos...-

Besé a Esme y corrí hasta la oficina de mi padre para ver que quería conversar conmigo. Cuando llegué a ésta mi padre estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, se levantó y me pidió que entrara y cerró la puerta.

-Bella, ¿en qué estabas pensando?-

-Padre yo solo...-

-¿Crees que no veo lo que estas haciendo?-

-¡Padre, yo no quiero esto, no quiero casarme!-

-¡'Allah', desata el nudo de mi lengua para que ella pueda entenderme!- Exclamaba con las manos hacia el cielo.

-Padre, yo solo lo hice porque no quiero casarme, creí que así el novio desistiría de mí...-

-¡No me mientas Bella, yo trato de no ver lo que estoy viendo, de, no escuchar lo que estoy escuchando para no tener que castigarte, Bella, la primera vez que me engañes la culpa será tuya, la segunda, la culpa será mía...!- Abrí mi boca para contestar pero siguió hablando. –¡Yo puedo hacerme el que no ve, pero 'Allah' si lo ve, él ve en una noche negra, en el mármol negro, una hormiga negra... 'Allah' la ve"!-

-Padre, yo no voy a casarme con Edward, no me caso, así tenga que salir huyendo lejos, ¡pero no me caso!-

-Bella, escúchame muy bien, yo me lavo las manos, si vuelves a hacer una locura de estas me lavo las manos, no voy a ayudarte más... Quiero que pienses muy bien en todo lo que has hecho, has sido muy bendecida, yo te acogí en mi casa, te busqué el mejor marido de Fez, no estas siendo agradecida Bella-

-Yo solo quiero ser feliz...- Dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Que 'Allah' te proteja de ti...- Decía negando con la cabeza. –Yo, voy a salir, voy a la medina, piensa Bella, piensa muy bien en las cosas que haces, la vida no da vuelta atrás, lo que hacemos queda en el pasado y no lo podemos remediar...- Besó mi frente y me miró a los ojos para luego irse y dejarme llorando en la oficina. Esme entró y me abrazó.

-¿Lo ves? No fue buena idea Bella, deja que 'Allah' decida tu destino, no vallas más contra el destino-

-¡No, yo voy a ser libre lo vas a ver!- Me solté del abrazo de Esme y tomé el teléfono en mis manos.

-Bella, ¿qué haces?- Dijo Esme sobresaltada.

-Ve que nadie venga Esme, ¡'yallah', 'yallah'!- La empujé con suavidad hasta la puerta.

-¡Voy a ser sacrificada, me van a azotar por conspiradora¡- Decía Esme acercándose a la puerta. Mientras yo llamaba desesperada Edward había llegado a la casa y estaba en la sala con mi padre, pero mi desesperación no me dejó percatarme de eso.

_-Diga...- _Era una de las criadas de la casa de Jacob.

-¿Está Jacob?-

_-Sí, ¿Quién lo busca?-_

-Es, Bella...- Escuché como la mujer se alejaba y el teléfono era tomado por otra persona.

-_Bella, pensé que no llamarías, Bella tengo algo que decirte..._- Miré a Esme nerviosa, asustada.

-Jacob, necesito que vengas lo más pronto que puedas, no puedo estar aquí ni un minuto más...-

-_Bella, es que, no puedo..._- Me paralicé. –_Es muy arriesgado, puedo perder mi vida Bella..._-

-Pero, yo también la puedo perder...- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Y no me importa en lo más mínimo- En la sala Edward le decía a mi padre que había olvidado unos papeles y que no recordaba donde así que mi padre le ofreció el teléfono de la sala para que llamara a su casa, y justo en ese momento puso el auricular en su oreja... –Jacob yo, te amo... No puedes hacerme esto, yo lo iba a dejar todo por ti...-

-_Bella, lo siento pero, no puedo, es demasiado, olvídame, vive tu vida que yo viviré la mía..._- Las lágrimas no cesaban y Edward estaba perplejo con el teléfono pegado a su oreja. –_Además Bella esto es solo una locura de niños, yo, yo no te quiero lo suficiente como para hacer todo lo que me pides, lo siento Bella, adiós.._- Colgó y no tuve fuerzas para soltar el teléfono. Edward se había paralizado con el teléfono en la mano.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó mi padre al verlo tan estático.

-¿Eh?, oh, no ya, recordé donde están los papeles...- Puso el teléfono en su lugar y miró a mi padre. –Yo, debo irme...- Se fue con rapidez sin dar explicaciones.

Yo dejé caer el teléfono y sentí como mis piernas perdían su fuerza dejándome caer sobre ellas.

-¿Qué dijo, Bella, qué ocurre?-

-No, no vendrá Esme, dijo que esto era demasiado y que, no me quería lo suficiente como para arriesgarse por mi...-

-¡Misericordia!-

-¡Que suerte tan triste la mía...! Yo iba a ser muy feliz y él, él, Esme...- La abracé y deje caer mis lágrimas con fuerza. –Pero se va a arrepentir Esme...- Dije con rabia entre llantos. –Me voy a casar con Edward y el se va a arrepentir de haberme dejado, 'Insha-Allah'- Dije enfurecida.

Salí corriendo hasta mi habitación dejando sola a Esme, me lancé sobre mi cama y lloraba desconsoladamente, ahora no había razón para no querer la boda, ahora Jacob no me quería... Cuando logré calmarme un poco y miré hacia el espejo resignada... Me casaría con Edward así me convirtiera en la mujer más infeliz del mundo. Algún día lo volvería a ver y podría restregarle en la cara el marido hermoso y rico que yo tenía...

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **¡Uff!, ¿Cuánto drama no?, bueno pero para el próximo capitulo habrá mas felicidad...... ta, ta, ta, taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann!!! Alice se casaaa jajajaja bueno es obvio no?, gracias por sus revieewwwwwsss los amoooo!!!! Tal vez me tarde un poco mas que de costumbre para actualizar pero es que ya comenzaron las clases y bueno :S no voy a poder dedicarle mucho tiempo a los fics pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

*** Rosalie se refiere a Bella y Alice como odaliscas: mujeres muy sensuales que hechizan a los hombres con su belleza dejándolos sin mucha voluntad.**

*** Cuando Rosalie habla del juicio final obvio se refiere a la muerte; ellos tienen la creencia de que a la hora de morir se hace un juicio en el que le confiesas a Dios o 'Allah' todos tus pecados y dependiendo del peso que tengan vas al cielo o al infierno y tienen muchas formas de decirlo y las iremos viendo al desarrollarse la historia.**


	6. La Boda de Alice

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... jijiji XD

**N/A:** ¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!! Ya traigo el sexto capítulo!!!!!! Espero que les guste es la primera historia que escribo y escribo sin detenerme, no puedo evitarlo a mi me encanta jaja!. Primer lemmon de esta historia, no sean crueles, haré mi mejor esfuerzo porq esto no sea vulgar y porq les arranque el aliento y no les arranque insultos hacia mi jajaja! Al final de cada cap hay algunas explicaciones de las palabras y de las costumbres que hemos empezado a notar;) si quieren mas solo avísenme, muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews los adoro a todos T.T!!!! **Cuando aparezca: (MPOV) es mi punto de vista ok?, yo narraré el momento deseado de Alice y Jasper muajajajaja**! Ja XD Un besoooo!

**-La Boda de Alice-**

**(BPOV)**

Los días han pasado y hoy por fin es la boda de Alice, ésta, despertó mas emocionada de lo normal. Mientras yo me levantaba de la cama escuchaba la algarabía de las mujeres en la casa, fui hasta la habitación de Alice, que era donde salía el ruido, y sonreí al ver cómo Alice chillaba mientras una de las criadas depilaba sus piernas y jalaba las tiras con fuerza. Me acerqué a Esme y la abracé y Alice me sonreía con ternura.

-¿Qué hacen?-

-La están preparando, la ponen 'zwina' para su marido, ¿ves sus manos?- Asentí y observé las manos de Alice y habían una especie de tatuajes en ellas con forma de flores que iban de sus dedos hasta sus muñecas. –Es 'henna', para atraer la felicidad y la fertilidad, y para alejar el mal de ojo de la mujer recién casada-

Después de haberla preparado, de haberla peinado y maquillado procedieron a ponerle el vestido, era como una bata enorme de color blanco que llevaba por cinturón varias cadenas pequeñas de oro, por todos lados caían los retazos de la seda que estaba unida al vestido, tenía muchos collares de perlas puestos a la vez y pulseras gruesas de oro. En su cabello había una clase de corona, un poco grande, hecha con oro y perlas. Sus ojos habían sido muy bien delineados y su s labios eran cubiertos por un brillo simple, se veía hermosa. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente hasta un espejo que había cerca de ella y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me acerqué a ella y levanté su rostro con mi mano derecha.

-Alice, ¿por qué lloras?- Le pregunté con dulzura.

-'Ayuni', fui muy bendecida, estoy muy feliz, y por eso lloro- Dijo sonriendo y con lágrimas a la vez y me abrazó.

-Basta de lágrimas, no es bueno que una novia llore así el día de su boda, debes reír Alice- Le dijo Esme acercándose a nosotras.

Bajamos hasta la cocina y las demás criadas hicieron un sonido tapando sus bocas como el que hacen los indios de felicidad, Alice sonrió y se paró en medio de todas, comenzaron a tocar una flauta, un pandero y un pequeño tambor. Alice comenzó a bailar de un lado a otro feliz, al parecer estaba resignada a casarse con Jasper a pesar de verlo como el feo. Quizás es porque su sueño desde niña ha sido este, casarse con un hombre bueno y religioso que la llenara de oro y de hijos y que la hiciera feliz por el resto de su vida. Mi padre entró a la cocina y bailaba con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza y la otra estirada hacia un lado chasqueando sus dedos. La música se detuvo y Alice besó las manos de mi padre quien acto seguido, besó su frente paternalmente para llevarla hasta la sala para conversar con ella.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

-¡Nuestro padre llegó!- Gritó Rosalie en mi puerta mientras yo me arreglaba.

Subí las escaleras y allí estaba Carlisle, veintiún años después vuelve a Fez para ver a sus dos hijos casarse. No recordaba ni como era su rostro, yo tenía un año cuando comenzó sus viajes y Jasper acababa de nacer y, por ahora, era el familiar más viejo de nuestra familia. Rosalie lo abrazaba y saltaba al mismo tiempo, luego abrazó a Jasper y besó sus dos mejillas mirándolo de arriba abajo maravillado de lo grande que estaba su hijo menor. Luego me vió y me abrió sus brazos para que yo lo abrazara también.

-¡Edward, mira como has crecido!-

-¿Cómo estas padre?- Pregunté feliz de vero después de tantos años.

-Muy bien, muy bien...- Contestó sonriente. Él tomó la mano de Jasper y nos observaba impresionado. -¡Si que es un orgullo tener estos hijos tan grandes y tan apuestos, se ve que fueron muy bien criados!-

-Si, así es, hice un muy buen trabajo con los camellos, es lo único para lo que sirvo, ¡para criar camellos!- Dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo. -Lástima que nadie agradezca lo que Rosalie hace...-

-Rosalie, Rosalie... No entiendo por qué te quejas, fuiste muy bendecida con tus dos hermanos...- Decía Carlisle en un tono muy calmado.

-¡Claro que lo fui!, fui muy bendecida, 'Allah' me dio dos hermanos para ocuparme de ellos y para buscarles familia, pero no me dejó tener mi propia familia, 'la', yo solo soy la esclava de esta familia...- Carlisle se acercó a ella y besó su frente.

-Bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente, hoy es día para estar felices... ¿Jasper?- El aludido alzó la mirada. –Es hora de que tu padre converse contigo, es hora de que te dé escuches mis consejos para ser un buen marido 'Insha-Allah'...- Rosalie y yo abandonamos la sala y los dejamos solos. –Dime hijo mío, ¿has mantenido tu castidad como manda el libro sagrado?-

-Si padre, estoy purísimo, nunca he tocado a una mujer- Dijo Jasper disimulando sus nervios.

-Gracias 'Allah'...- Dijo Carlisle alzando sus manos al cielo. –Jasper, debes tener cuidado con los sentimientos de las mujeres, son delicados como el cristal, se astillan, se quiebran y no se recuperan jamás...- Jasper asentía. –No seas, atrevido en la primera noche, no invadas a tu mujer como un salvaje... No pienses solo en ti, piensa en tu mujer también, el hombre, no puede abandonar la cama si la mujer no está, contenta también, para que ella esté contenta debes ir lento, suave, sin apuros...- Continuaba Carlisle mientras Jasper escuchaba atento. –Que tu mujer no quede insatisfecha para que nunca busque en otros hombres lo que le puede dar su marido...- Jasper besó la mano de su padre y lo observó sonriente.

-Gracias padre...-

-Que 'Allah' te llene de bendiciones y felicidad...-

* * *

**(BPOV)**

Mientras yo me arreglaba para la ceremonia mi padre conversaba pausadamente con Alice...

-Nunca, te niegues a tu marido cuando él te busque, la mujer no debe negarse a su marido, y recuerda que en el matrimonio, todo es permitido, está escrito en el libro sagrado que 'Allah' creo el sexo para ser disfrutado por hombres y mujeres como ellos lo deseen...- Alice lo miraba con ternura y asentía a todo lo que mi padre decía. –Guarda tu belleza para tu marido, en la calle, usa el velo, pero en la casa, ponte bonita, la mujer debe estar arreglada para mantener los ojos de su marido puestos en ella, para que el marido no busque fuera de casa lo que tiene dentro de ella... Que 'Allah' te bendiga con muchos hijos...- Las lágrimas se escavan de los ojos de Alice quien miraba emocionada a mi padre.

Al cabo de unas horas la casa estaba llena de gente, en un ala de la casa estaban todas las mujeres, y del otro, todos los hombres, el 'sheik' estuvo a tiempo en su debido lugar, en la sala solo estaban los hombres realizando el proceso debido para realizar la boda, en pocas palabras, los que hacen el acuerdo son el novio y el representante de la novia, la novia solo debe decir ante dos testigos si acepta el casamiento y ya estaban casados. Al acabar el proceso hicieron a Alice entrar a la sala y la fiesta comenzó. Había música y muchos invitados bailando y cantando, una bailarina principal era el centro de atención, usaba un traje de odalisca azul marino con pedrería dorada e iba descalza. Los novios estaban sentados en unos tronos especiales para ellos y la bailarina bailaba para ellos, Alice miraba a Jasper y sonreía para luego bajar la mirada y seguir disfrutando de la bailarina. Yo estaba en una esquina del salón observando a Alice y aplaudía al compás de la música, volteé mi mirada hacia la derecha y noté que Edward me miraba con una sonrisa muy sencilla, yo le sonreí y seguí bailando. En un momento de la fiesta Alice desapareció para cambiarse de vestido usando esta vez una verde, que para mi gusto, era algo exagerado, pero es normal aquí que se usen trajes así el día de la boda. Después subieron a Alice en un asiento pequeño y circular y lo llevaban los hombres más fuertes paseándola por el salón, luego hicieron lo mismo con Jasper. Me acerqué a Esme y besé su mejilla sonriendo.

-Edward no para de mirarte...- Dijo observando hacia la dirección donde él estaba. –Bella, no lo rechaces, no luches contra el destino...-

-Esme, dije que voy a casarme, ¿no lo dije?, deja de preocuparte...- Ella me miraba escéptica, se alejó de mi para ir detrás de una de las criadas regañándola y cuando volteé Edward ya no estaba en su lugar, apareció atrás de mi.

-Bella...-

-No debes acercarte, aún no estamos casados...- Quería que se alejara.

-Yo solo estoy conversando, no hago nada malo, ¿o si?- Volví mis ojos hacia él topándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes. –Bella, yo...- Frunció el ceño. –No quiero que me odies...-

-Yo no te odio...- Traté de disimular que conversaba con él, me acusarían de exhibicionista.

-Bella, te prometo, que te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz de esta tierra...- Me volteé para enfrentarlo.

-Ya lo veremos...- Me alejé de él lo más que pude. ¿_Qué me pasa, por qué me paralicé estando cerca de él..._?.

Se llegó la hora de que los novios se retiraran de la fiesta, Alice sonreía pero podía notar lo nerviosa que estaba. Mi padre se acercó a los novios y tomó las manos de Alice con las suyas, luego beso su frente y miró a Jasper.

-Le prometo que cuidaré de ella y que la haré muy feliz, 'Insha-Allah'...- Mi padre asintió, Rosalie se acercó a Alice y habló cerca de su oído,

-Estaré en la puerta de la habitación esperando esa mancha de sangre, mi familia es muy devota de esa costumbre...- Dijo Rosalie provocando más nervios en Alice. Por otro lado, Carlisle se acercó a Jasper y hizo lo mismo que Rosalie.

-Trata de no fallar esta noche, si fallas será una vergüenza para nuestra familia, y la boda podrá anularse...- Jasper tragó saliva con fuerza, esta sería una noche larga.

Los novios caminaron agarraros de las manos y la bailarina iba frente a ellos danzando. Alice miraba a Jasper de vez en cuando y se sonrojaba. Llegaron a una pequeña sala de estar donde Rosalie se instaló muy cómoda en un sofá, mi padre y Carlisle se quedaron de pie y luego buscaron asiento en dos sillones que allí había.

**(MPOV)**

Alice y Jasper entraron en la habitación, Jasper cerró la puerta con una pequeña llave y Alice quedó maravillada al ver la habitación; en medio de ésta había una cama matrimonial bastante grande cubierta por sábanas blancas y una sobresaltaba encima de la misma color marrón con destellos color vino adornada con escarcha y lentejuelas doradas. Sobre la cama habían pétalos de rosas, alrededor todo estaba adornado como cualquier habitación marroquí, habían velas blancas en puntos exactos de la habitación. Alice veía y sonreía. Jasper rompió el silencio tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Hace, un poco, de calor, ¿no?- Decía nervioso.

-Un poco...- Contestaba Alice levemente sonrojada.

-¿Quieres, quieres que, que...?-

-¿Por qué no, te cambias en la otra sala y yo en el baño?- Preguntó Alice al notar la tartamudez del joven.

-Esta bien, me cambiaré en, en, en la otra sala...- Se sonrojó al sentirse como un tonto frente a Alice quien le sonreía dulcemente. Jasper se acercó rápidamente a su maleta y Alice hizo lo mismo, sacaron las ropas que usarían y volvieron a mirarse. Alice corrió hasta una puerta y Jasper hasta la otra, se dieron cuenta de que eran las puertas equivocadas.

-Alice, este, es, el baño...-

-Si...-

Alice temblaba y fue hasta donde estaba Jasper quien se fue hacia la otra puerta. Al cerrar la puerta, Alice respiró hondo. _¡'Allah'!._ Repetía dentro de sí misma, miles de dudas la abrumaban, ¿ella le gustaría, debía ella ser tan sumisa? Y la peor... ¿Dolería?... Cuando terminó de cambiarse de ropa se asomó a ver si ya Jasper había salido de la sala pero la habitación estaba vacía, volvió a cerrar. Jasper hizo lo mismo y encontró la habitación vacía, luego ambos abrieron las puertas y se sorprendieron al verse de nuevo. Alice salió del baño con paso lento y luego Jasper se le acercó.

-Yo, voy a lavar tus pies...- Alice asintió.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y Jasper tomó en sus manos una bandeja plateada en la que había una jarra del mismo color con agua tibia. Tomó el pie derecho de Alice y lo acarició con ternura, tomó la jarra y dejó que el agua cayera sobre el pie de Alice, esta se retorció levemente por el cosquilleo que le causó sentir el agua tibia en su pie. Jasper continuó y luego secó su pie para acariciarlo hasta los tobillos, Alice cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

-¿Te lastimé?- Preguntó Jasper al ver su reacción.

-No, me haces, cosquillas...- Sonrió.

Jasper realizó la misma acción con su otro pie y luego se sentó a su lado. Tomó sus manos con las suyas y miró a Alice fijamente a los ojos.

-'Allah', bendice esta unión, que esta mujer me acepte y me quiera, que haya paz y armonía entre nosotros...-

Se acercó más a Alice y besó su frente con ternura. Ella se limitaba a sonreír y a mirar sus ojos fijamente. El la miró y se acercó lentamente a sus labios, fue un ligero roces de ambos labios que poco a poco se volvió un poco más fuerte. Él detuvo el beso con lentitud, Alice tomó su cuello y lo atrajo de nuevo a ella fundiendo sus labios, convirtiéndolos en uno solo. Alice se fue recostando lentamente en la cama, rodeando a Jasper con sus manos, al parecer se había enamorado de su marido en la primera noche. Las manos de Jasper se colocaron en la cintura de Alice y cada cuanto subían y bajaban con lentitud, a veces vacilaba, no quería ser "atrevido" como le había dicho su padre. Alice, temblaba de nervios bajo su marido, lo que aconteciera esta noche definiría su futuro al lado de su marido. El beso que ambos mantenían se volvió un poco más necesitado, Jasper se aventuró a explorar la boca de Alice introduciendo su lengua lentamente en ella y está respondió con un pequeño jadeo y Jasper se detuvo...

-¿Hice algo malo...?- Preguntó Jasper asustado.

-N... n.. no, me, gusta lo que haces... ¿puedes, hacerlo de nuevo?- Preguntó Alice sonrojada a lo que Jasper respondió sonriendo.

Acercó sus labios a los de ella de nuevo, esta vez con menos delicadeza, con más intensidad. Alice quiso hacer lo mismo que él para ver de qué manera respondía, en el intento, su lengua chocó con la de Jasper causándoles un escalofrío a ambos amantes. No se detuvieron sino que profundizaron el beso, buscando por más. Sus lenguas bailaban a un compás necesitado, placentero, sensaciones nuevas nacían en ambos, sentían la necesidad de tocar el cuerpo del otro, Jasper fue subiendo el vestido de Alice lentamente, ésta temblaba de anticipación, en busca de poder sentir la piel de su marido, subió la bata musulmana blanca que el llevaba al mismo ritmo que Jasper quitaba la suya, Jasper llevó su mano derecha a la espalda de la joven haciendo que ésta se levantara un poco para poder quitarle el vestido, dejándola en ropa interior. Alice se sonrojó por completo e intentó cubrir su poca desnudez. Jasper besó su frente y se quitó su bata quedando en las mismas condiciones que Alice. Ésta sintió que sus mejillas ardían al ver a Jasper en esas condiciones, nunca había visto un hombre desnudo, bueno no estaba del todo desnudo, un short blanco cubría la única parte que de verdad la haría sonrojar. No pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su pecho y acariciar su abdomen con delicadez, el simple roce de las manos de la joven provocó que Jasper dejara escapar un jadeo. Jasper besó su mejilla derecha y bajó lentamente por su cuello, besando y succionando levemente, Alice gimió. Bajó por su pecho haciéndola estremecer de anticipación. Llevó sus manos a su espalda para poder desabrochar su brassier y bajar sus tiras por sus hombros, en un acto reflejo Alice puso sus manos en sus senos deteniendo a Jasper quien no sabía si parar o seguir.

-No escondas tu belleza de mí...- Le dijo tratando de no sonar brusco. Ella se dejó llevar y dejó que Jasper la dejara al descubierto.

La observó detenidamente, tampoco había visto a una mujer desnuda y Alice, era perfecta. Siguió besando su pecho y sus manos subieron lentamente hasta sus senos haciéndola gemir, sonido que logró hacer efecto en su cuerpo que cobraba vida, que "despertaba" ante lo nuevo. Fue bajando lentamente y se detuvo en uno de sus senos, tomó aire e introdujo su seno derecho en su boca, Alice mordió su labio inferior para reprimir un grito que quería salir. Jasper besó y succionó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, fue aumentando la fuerza de su acto mientras su otra mano masajeaba el seno izquierdo de Alice con delicadeza, Alice temblaba de excitación, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su intimidad, una necesidad de acercamiento, un deseo de ser atendida, se asusto un poco al pensar que lo que sentía podía ser malo pero recordó las palabras de su tío Charlie y se dejó caer ante las sensaciones. Después de unos minutos, necesitaba más, alzó sus caderas por instinto y chocó su intimidad con la de Jasper notando la dureza de ésta, provocando que Jasper gimiera. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y no tardó en sonrojarse. Jasper subió de nuevo a su boca y la besó con fuerza, ella respondió al beso con necesidad, no se dio cuenta pero ya estaba completamente desnuda bajo Jasper. Nunca un hombre la había visto así.

-Como eres de 'zwina' Alice...- Ella sonrió.

El joven dudó por un momento, no sabía si era buena idea acariciar ese lugar que sería solo de él, pero dejó que el instinto lo guiará. Bajó su mano derecha por su abdomen sintiendo la suave piel de Alice, llegó hasta la intimidad de ella y acarició delicadamente la suave cavidad, Alice gimió y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dos dedos de Jasper acariciaban ese lugar que la llevaría a lo más alto y Alice respiraba con dificultad, disfrutando de la sensación. Uno de los dedos de Jasper se introdujo suavemente en ella, tratando de no dañarla, un pequeño grito salió de la garganta de Alice. El joven comenzó a salir y entrar de ella con rapidez provocando que la joven se arquera haciendo chocar sus pechos provocando un gruñido en Jasper. El vaivén de sus dedos continuó hasta que sintió que las paredes de Alice los apretaran con fuerza, dejándose llevar...

-¡Jasper!- Gimió la joven, excitando más al joven. Éste salió de ella y besó su frente con ternura mientras ella trataba de recuperar la respiración.

El joven se deshizo de su última prenda y vió como Alice se asombraba al verlo y miraba hacia un lado para evitar observarlo, Jasper tomó su rostro con su mano derecha haciéndola mirar, la parte dura vendría ahora, ella llevó una mano temblorosa hacia el erguido miembro de Jasper y acarició la punta de éste con delicadeza, Jasper gimió y detuvo su mano...

-Eso, será después, mi gacela, esta noche, es tuya...- Jasper besó sus labios con ternura.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y ella lo recibió con confianza, colocó si miembro en la entrada de ella y se adentró con lentitud. Alice gimió de dolor, aún no había podido atravesar la pequeña barrera. Envistió de nuevo con más fuerza logrando pasar la barrera, Alice soltó un leve grito de dolor y Alice comenzó a besar sus mejillas con ternura y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento... Perdóname mi gacela...-

-Estoy bien 'habib', puedes, seguir...-

Jasper envistió de nuevo con cuidado y parecía que aún le causaba dolor a Alice, ésta al ver que él dudaba, lo besó con pasión y lo atrajo hacia ella con sus piernas. Jasper comenzó a ir con más velocidad, lo que en un momento fue dolor se convirtió en un placer incontenible, el joven entraba y salía de su, ahora esposa. El contacto que hacían sus cuerpos causaba en ambos sensaciones jamás experimentadas, sentían como sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. El placer se volvió incontenible, un fuerte nudo daba vueltas en el vientre de Alice quien rápidamente se dejó caer de nuevo en la fuerte sensación de placer y explotó con un gemido que enloqueció a joven. Éste no pudo resistir mucho tiempo y tres envestidas después dejó su esencia dentro de la joven callando su gemido en la dulce boca de Alice.

Unieron sus frentes tratando de calmar sus respiraciones, aún sus cuerpos seguían unidos, Jasper depositó un último beso en los labios de Alice y salió de ella para acostarse a su lado y atraerla con sus brazos, ella lo abrazó y lo miraba con ternura. Acariciaba su rostro y sonreía.

-Alice, ¿eres feliz?-

-Mucho, fui muy bendecida...-

-Te prometo que serás la mujer más feliz mi gacela, ¡y lo que yo prometo, vale por un escrito, 'Insha-Allah'¡- La besó por última vez y ambos se dejaron llevar por el cansancio, durmiéndose abrazados, felices por haber consumado, no solo su matrimonio, sino el que ahora era, su amor...

Amanecía y los jóvenes esposos aún dormían, del otro lado de la habitación, Rosalie esperaba impaciente junto con Charlie, Carlisle, Edward y otros viejos integrantes de ambas familias. Rosalie miraba hacia la puerta y golpeaba seguidamente el pie contra el suelo, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la puerta decidida a interrumpir.

-¡Rosalie ¿qué crees que haces?!- Preguntó Edward en un tono alto.

-¡Ya fue bastante de noche de bodas, quiero ver es prueba!- Decía escandalosamente.

-Rosalie, ¿cómo vas a despertarlos así?- Le dijo Carlisle.

-Los despierto, ¡Los despierto, si, vamos arriba, abran!- Gritaba tocando a la puerta con fuerza. Jasper y Alice despertaron sobresaltados y corrieron a vestirse de nuevo, Jasper dejó a Alice en la cama y abrió la puerta sonriente.

-Rosalie, ¿por qué no puedes permitir que los demás sean felices?- Replicó Edward.

-Felices, ¡claro, ustedes si pueden ser felices y Rosalie que muera seca!- Gritaba Rosalie histérica y luego calló al ver a Jasper salir de la habitación. Rosalie entró a la misma y besó a Alice con una falsa sonrisa y Alice se levantó de la cama sonriendo. -¿Y bien?- Preguntó Rosalie sarcásticamente, enseguida entraron más mujeres a la habitación y miraron a Alice. Ésta tenía una tela blanca oculta y se la dio a Rosalie quien tomó la tela y la abrió lentamente observó a Alice y miró a los que estaban en la habitación, abrió la tela y se pudo apreciar una mancha roja en ella, las mujeres gritaron como los indios y comenzó a escucharse la música, al bailarina entró a la habitación y todos celebraban el hecho de que la novia era virgen, y por los próximos días todo sería felicidad y alegría, al menos para los recién casados...

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **¡Uff! Que fuerte!! Lo hice un toda una tarde, que les pareció?? Dejen reviews y no preocupen Rosalie no morirá seca... pronto llegará Emmett! XD Tal vez me tarde un poco mas que de costumbre para actualizar pero es que ya comenzaron las clases y bueno :S no voy a poder dedicarle mucho tiempo a los fics pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

*** Aún no se bien cual es el significado de lavarle lo pies a la esposa pero les prometo que cuando lo sepa se los diré ;)**

*** Habib quiere decir cariño.**


	7. La Esperada Boda de Bella

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... jijiji XD

**N/A:** ¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!! Séptimo capítulo!!!!!! Espero que disfruten de la primera historia que escribo y escribo sin parar, no puedo evitarlo a mi me encanta jaja!. Al final de cada cap hay algunas explicaciones de las palabras y de las costumbres que hemos empezado a notar;) si quieren mas solo avísenme, muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews los adoro a todos T.T!!!! **Cuando aparezca: (MPOV) es mi punto de vista ok?, yo narraré ahora el momento de Edward y Bella muajajajaja, lo malo es que aún no se aman como debe ser, pero pronto, proonto**! Y calmaaa! Ya Jasper dejará de ser el feo para ser la adoración de Alice, obvio que Jasper es divino 3 Ja XD Un besoooo!

**-La Esperada Boda de Bella-**

**(Bella POV)**

Hoy el día ha sido dedicado a los recién casados, noté como el Ánimo de Alice había cambiado, no tenía esa sonrisa tímida disimulada, estaba feliz de verdad, miraba a su marido enamorada, me pregunto si es posible que se haya podido enamorar de él en una noche. Hay que admitir que no es feo como ella decía, Jaspe era tan bello como su hermano, yo lo veía con malos ojos porque sería a él a quien me atarían de por vida y Alice porque ya se había ilusionado con Edward. Ahora a quien veía con cierta molestia era a _él_, no veo justo que me obliguen a casarme, pero no hay otra salida... Además, ¿por qué lucharía?, Jacob no me quería, ¿para qué me arriesgaría a perderlo todo? Solo me queda resignarme a vivir una vida que no quiero, a estar al lado de quien no quiero. Subí las escaleras de la casa hasta mi habitación y tomé la hermosa joya que Edward me había regalado para admirarla, al menos estaré llena de las cosas más bellas, pues, el hombre tiene gusto para regalarle joyas a una mujer. Alice entró prácticamente saltando a mi habitación, finalmente pude acercarme a ella después de haber pasado la noche de bodas, se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme sonriente.

-¡Bella, fui muy bendecida Bella!-

-Hmm, pasaste muy buena noche ¿no?- Dije sonriendo.

-Bella, como soy feliz, ¡'Allah' me dio el mejor marido del mundo!-

-¿Ah sí?, yo creía que era feo...- Dije sarcásticamente.

-¡'La'!, mi marido es 'zwin', mi marido es precioso Bella-

-Alice, ¿en verdad lo amas, así como así de un momento a otro?-

-Bella, yo siempre quise casarme con un hombre bueno, guapo y que me llenara de oro, Jasper es eso y mucho más-

-Pero, no lo entiendo, te gustaba Edward, y Jasper...-

-Bella, Edward es mi hermano, y ya no me importa, es como dice el tío Charlie; el amor nace con la convivencia...-

-Pero, así no es en Brasil, allá la gente se conoce, se enamoran y después se casan-

-'La', 'la', para nosotros el amor nace de la convivencia, para los occidentales muere en la convivencia- Me miró con ternura y acarició mi mejilla. –'Ayuni', ¿es cierto que, aquel joven, no quiso saber de ti?-

-Lo es, no quiso saber de mi, me dejó sin importarle nada...-

-Bella, ¿lo ves?, es tu destino Bella, Ya verás que te enamorarás de tu marido como yo, serás muy feliz...-

-Si, feliz...- No quise alargar mi tristeza, Alice estaba muy feliz como para que yo arruinara su alegría.

Las criadas de la casa entraron a la habitación con cantos y tocando instrumentos, Alice y yo nos levantamos y bailamos al compás de la música. Esme entró y aplaudís desde un rincón sonriendo. Mi padre no tardó en unirse a nuestra celebración, se turnaba entre bailar con Alice y conmigo. A pesar de mi tristeza interna, disfrutaba estos momentos con mi familia, son tan alegres todo lo celebran, todo lo ven como una bendición. Mientras bailábamos felices, llegó Jasper acercándose a Alice besando su frente tiernamente y arrodillándose lentamente poniendo una rodilla en el suelo con los brazos abiertos para ver bailar a Alice, Rosalie aplaudía desde un rincón sonriente. Cuando vi hacia la puerta de mi habitación, allí estaba Edward observándome fijamente. Detuve mi baile y salí por la otra entrada de la habitación. Los demás bajaron de mí habitación sin detener su música. Alice estaba atando su velo en su cuello y comenzó a despedirse de todos, era hora de partir para su luna de miel. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza, luego Jasper se despidió de mí y fuimos hasta la entrada de la casa para verlos partir. Mi padre, Edward y Carlisle los acompañarían al aeropuerto. Rosalie se quedó en la casa y se sentó en el gran sofá de la sala con comodidad.

-Yo habría tenido una boda mucho más grande que la de Alice, habría podido tener un marido rico, pero no me dejaron, me convirtieron en esclava, eso hicieron conmigo Esme...- Dijo en un tono apagado que causaba gracia.

-No diga eso, 'Allah' es muy justo en el ajuste de cuentas, pronto llegará su momento y será muy feliz...-

-¡'Insha-Allah', que así sea, seré muy feliz Esme, ya lo verás!- Abracé a Esme quien estaba de espaldas y miraba a Rosalie tratando de no reírme. -¡Bella!- Se volteó para mirarme desde su asiento. –Dime Bella, ¿estás feliz?, digo, ya pronto es tu boda con Edward- Preguntó como si supiera que mi respuesta era que no era feliz.

-Extasiada...- Sonreí hipócritamente y ella asintió mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza.

_Tres días después..._

Esta casa se siente muy sola con Alice de viaje, los días pasan con cierta rapidez, como si el destino estuviera en mi contra, como si alguna fuerza mayor me quisiera ver sufriendo al lado de ese hombre. Mis días eran tristes, por más que intentaba no pensar en Jacob, más lo hacía. Pasaba los días ensimismada, solo hablaba lo debido y pasaba mucho tiempo en mi habitación, Esme trataba de animarme y se preocupaba cuando pasaba largas horas dormida, creía que así podía librarme de mis propios pensamientos, pero al despertarme, volvían a perturbarme. Quizás yo me preocupaba demasiado y Alice tenía razón, tal vez iba a ser muy feliz al lado de Edward, tiene todo lo que una mujer puede desear; es guapo, rico, religioso... Tendría que estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida, sirviéndole, simulando que soy feliz con él. Quizás exagero pero, no entiendo como puede alguien ser feliz al lado de alguien que ni conoce. Solo me quedaba esperar, esperar para ser feliz o para ser muy, muy infeliz.

Han pasado seis días desde la boda de Alice, quien llega hoy con su marido de la luna de miel. Mi padre prepara una fiesta para recibirlos y de nuevo la gente está emocionada, incluyéndome, ya no me sentiré tan sola. Esme llegó corriendo a mi habitación para avisarme que ya los recién casados estaban llegando a la casa, me tomó de la mano y la seguí sonriente. En la entrada de la casa estaban todos reunidos con música y bailes, había dos hileras de mujeres que movían velos en forma de ondas formando un túnel por el que entraron Alice y Jasper. Rosalie prácticamente corrió hasta Jasper para abrazarlo, arrancándolo del lado de Alice quien la miró con cierto desdén. Esme fue hasta ella y la abrazó y le murmuró alguna cosa para calmarla y la animaba a bailar. Mi padre también le dio la bienvenida a los novios con abrazos y besos. Todo estaba lleno de algarabía. Alice corrió hasta mí y me abrazó fuertemente, yo respondí de igual manera cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos detrás de Alice estaba _él_, esperando para poder saludar a Alice. Por un momento me paralicé ante sus hermosos ojos verdes, en verdad que era guapo. Alice se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó con alegría, luego corrió de nuevo al centro de la entrada de la casa para bailar. Edward no dejaba de mirarme y no soportó seguir en silencio...

-Bella...- Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Edward...- Repetí la acción.

-Dime Bella, ¿estás feliz de que se acerque nuestra boda?- _No._

-Edward, no es debido que me hables en público...-

-No estamos haciendo nada malo, solo converso con mi novia...-

-Pero es mal visto, es 'harám', no estamos casados...- Repliqué y me fui rápido a mi habitación.

Alice me alcanzó y entró a la habitación pegando brincos e emoción.

-¡Bella, soy tan feliz, ay Bella como es bonito el Cairo!- Se sentó frente a mí sonriente.

-Me alegro mucho por ti-

-Ay Bella, ya verás que serás tan feliz como yo...- Se acostó en la cama y jugaba en el aire con el velo que acababa de quitarse. –Jasper es el mejor marido del mundo Bella, fui muy bendecida- Sonreí. –Y en unos días será tu boda y serás tan feliz como yo...-

_Tres días después..._

-Bella, Bella, ¡Bella despierta!- Decía Esme moviéndome para despertarme y me levanté un poco sosteniéndome con los codos. –Vamos Bella, hoy es el día, ¡hoy te casas!- Volví a recostarme en la cama. Mi boda. Siempre creí que el día de mi boda sería el mejor día de mi vida. Esto se empieza a convertir en una pesadilla para mí.

-¡Bella, arriba!, tenemos que prepararte, ponerte bonita para Edward, maquillarte, vestirte... ¡Bella, levántate!- Dijo Esme jalándome de mis piernas fuera de la cama.

Las mujeres de la casa comenzaron la mañana dándome un baño con pétalos de rosas y sales aromáticas. Esme no paraba de sonreírme al igual que Alice quien me repetía que todo saldría bien. Después del largo baño, comenzaron con la depilación, tenía que morder mi brazo cada vez que jalaban la bendita tira. Luego me pusieron un enorme vestido blanco que llevaba no se cuantas capas, parecía no tener final. Me pusieron el hermoso collar de perlas que Edward me había regalado junto con otras joyas de colores parecidos. Peinaron mi cabello y pusieron una corona un poco más pequeña que la de Alice en mi cabeza. Luego me maquillaron, debo admitir que cuando me vi al espejo no me reconocí, tenía los ojos perfectamente delineados y la cara toda llena de maquillaje. Me sentaron en un sofá pequeño y pintaron mis manos con 'henna', logré ver que hacían formas circulares y con flores, se veía realmente hermoso. Mientras las criadas pintaban mis manos, recordé a Jacob, las lágrimas rodaron lentamente por mi rostro, Esme me miró con preocupación, a diferencia de las demás ella sabía la verdadera razón de mis lágrimas. Una vez terminada toda mi preparación los invitados comenzaron a llegar, las horas estaban pasando muy rápido...

* * *

**(EPOV)**

Me colocaba mi traje nervioso, la hora de mi boda estaba muy cerca, me pregunto, si será bueno que yo continúe con esto, ella ama a otro hombre a pesar de que él la dejó. Tampoco quiero obligarla a estar a mi lado, ella no me soporta, eso es obvio, pero la verdad es que, no puedo detener esto. Ya era muy tarde para detener la boda, además, yo quiero estar con ella, quiero que ella sea la mujer que esté a mi lado siempre, y para eso tendré que conquistarla con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla o de no obligarla a odiarme más. Me colocaba mis zapatos mientras Carlisle y Rosalie conversaban en la sala y los recién casados se arreglaban en su habitación.

-Esto es horrible...- Decía Rosalie simulando tristeza.

-Rosalie...- Le reprendió levemente Carlisle.

-'Allah', me puse mi mejor vestido para un entierro, yo voy al entierro de mi hermano...- Decía chillando.

-Rosalie por favor...-

-Es cierto, yo voy a ver como esas odaliscas acaban con mis pobres hermanos...- Comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos y se quejaba en un tono gracioso. –Yo no crié a un hombre, ¡yo crié a un pobre iluso, eso fue lo que crié!- Carlisle corría los ojos hacia arriba pensando que ella no tenía remedio.

-¿Estamos listos?- Pregunté en cuanto llegué a la sala y observé a Rosalie levantando una ceja.

-Por supuesto que estamos listos, ¡estamos listos para tu entierro!-

-Rosalie no empieces, debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde- Jasper y Alice hicieron acto de presencia y partimos a casa del tío Charlie.

Al llegar allí vimos como la casa estaba llena de invitados, Alice corrió hasta la pequeña sala donde estaban las mujeres junto con la novia y yo me acerqué al sofá que estaba en medio de la sala, allí esperaba el tío Charlie nuestra llegada. Me dio un caluroso abrazo y nos invitó a tomar asiento. En medio de nosotros dos se hallaba sentado el 'sheik' que llevaría a cabo la boda y a los lados de nosotros se hallaban los testigos. Una vez acomodados le pedimos al 'sheik' que comenzara la ceremonia, comenzó a hablar en el respectivo árabe y Carlisle repetía lo que él decía a mi lado para hacerme entender...

-El profeta decía, que los mayores bienes que un hombre puede tener en su vida, son una casa amplia, un buen vehículo, y una buena esposa- Yo escuchaba atento y asentía mientras el 'sheik' hablaba y Charlie traducía. –Pero, ¿qué es una buena esposa? Una buena esposa, es aquella que cuando le hablas, te escucha, que cuando la miras, te alegra...- Me dedicaba a asentir. –Y cuando te vas y te ausentas, te conserva con ansias...-

* * *

**(BPOV)**

Me sentía un poco mejor con Alice a mi lado, apoyándome. La pequeña sala estaba llena de mujeres que cantaban en voz baja, felices por mi boda. La única que no sonreía era yo. Estaba asustada, molesta, quería salir corriendo a donde no me vieran nunca más. Esme se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi mejilla derecha. Una de las criadas se acercó a nosotras y Esme rompió el silencio.

-Va a decir una poesía para ti Bella, para que tengas suerte en el amor...- Asentí. La mujer comenzó a habla y Esme traducía lo que me decía.

-"Cuando el amor os llame, seguidlo, aunque sus caminos sean difíciles y escarpados. Y cuando os envuelva en sus alas, os lleve, aunque la espada envuelta en sus ramajes os llegue- Mis lágrimas no tardaron en salir al recordar a Jacob y como me dejó tan fácilmente. - Y cuando el amor os hable, creed en él, aunque su voz pueda asar vuestros sueños. Pues así, como e amor os alegra así os crucifica".- Las mujeres aplaudieron y una de las esposas de mi padre se acercó a mí con un cubo pequeño entre sus dedos.

-Es azúcar Bella, para que tu vida sea dulce...- Dijo Esme sonriente. En ese momento entraron los dos testigos y me miraron fijamente. –Son los testigos Bella, van a preguntarte si aceptas casarte- En efecto, uno de los testigos comenzó a hablar y Esme me tradujo. –¿Aceptas casarte con Edward Cullen, de acuerdo con los preceptos de Dios y su mensajero?- Miré a todos lados, mi respuesta decidiría mi futuro...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:**Lo sé quieren matarme! Es q no quería que el capítulo fuera tan largo, tocará esperar a saber cual es la respuesta de Bella, lamento haberme tardado tanto es que ahora no tengo tiempo de nada :S bueno dejen reviews! (aunque más de uno va a insultarme XD)

*** Bella le dice a Edward que es mal visto hablar en público sin estar casados porque ellos lo ven como un acto exhibicionista de parte de la mujer; que converse con un hombre desconocido sin estar casados.**

*** La henna es como una tinta que sale de una planta con la que tatúan la piel, obvio se quita con los días. Tatúan a la novia para atraer felicidad y fertilidad.**


	8. Una Noche de Bodas Especial

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... jijiji XD

**N/A:** ¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!! OCTAVO capítulo!! Wow, me impresiono jaja!!!! Espero que disfruten de esta historia al leerla tanto como yo al escribirla! no puedo evitarlo a mi me encanta jaja!. Al final de cada cap hay algunas explicaciones de las palabras y de las costumbres que hemos empezado a notar;) si quieren mas solo avísenme, muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews los adoro 3 T.T!!!! Ahora le toca a Bella, espero que salga perfecto o al menos aceptable! Bueno ahora si disfruten! 3 Ja XD Un besoooo! ¡Por cierto le aconsejo que cuando vallan por la noche de bodas busquen esta canción (en youtube) y la escuchen: **BADEMA** - **URGA**!

**-Una Noche de Bodas Especial-**

**(Bella POV)**

_En ese momento entraron los dos testigos y me miraron fijamente. –Son los testigos Bella, van a preguntarte si aceptas casarte- En efecto, uno de los testigos comenzó a hablar y Esme me tradujo. –¿Aceptas casarte con Edward Cullen, de acuerdo con los preceptos de Dios y su mensajero?- Miré a todos lados, mi respuesta decidiría mi futuro..._ Miré fijamente a los testigos y respiré hondo para responder...

-Yo... Acepto- Las mujeres comenzaron a imitar el sonido de los indios de un modo ensordecedor y gritaban a la misma vez; -¡Gracias 'Allah', gracias por el marido que le das!-, los hombres salieron para acabar con la ceremonia. Sentía como si me había quitado un peso de encima al responder aquella pregunta. Me hicieron levantar para acercarme a la puerta y apenas y podía observar como mi padre y Edward se daban la mano y el 'sheik' colocaba un pañuelo blanco sobre sus manos unidas y hablaba mirando a Edward y a mi padre.

-¡Te estas casando Bella, te estás casando!- Dijo Esme emocionada.

-Voy a casar, al novio Edward Cullen, con la novia Bella Swan, representada aquí por su padre, conforme con las condiciones presentadas; 2000$ de los cuales 1000$ ya han sido entregados a la novia y los otros 1000$, serán entregados al cabo de un año, y dos kilos de oro que también están en posesión de la novia..- El padre de Edward susurro algo en su oído y enseguida él habló.

-¿Acepta usted mi matrimonio con su hija, de acuerdo con los preceptos y las enseñanzas del profeta?-

-Acepto-

Contestó mi padre, luego el 'sheik', recitó una larga oración y, al terminar, Esme abrió la puerta para que yo saliera a la sala, di pasos muy cortos para salir y al estar en la sala solo lo vi a él. Los músicos comenzaron a entrar junto con la bailarina, Edward se levantó de su asiento y se paró a mi lado observándome con ternura, tomó mi mano y la colocó en su brazo, comenzamos a caminar hasta el salón de la casa donde se daría la fiesta. Los invitados bailaban a mí alrededor y todos sonreían, debo admitir que las sonrisas son contagiosas, no podía evitar sonreír yo también, a pesar de que moría por dentro. Nos acercamos a las enormes sillas donde sentaron a Alice y a Jasper el día de su boda, mi padre se acercó a mí y besó mi frente.

-Que 'Allah' te llene de bendiciones y te premie con muchos hijos...- Las lágrimas brotaban rápidamente de mis ojos. Charlie abrazó a Edward quien se veía realmente animado.

-Yo haré a su hija la mujer más feliz de este mundo- Dijo sonriente.

-'Insha-Allah'-

Contestó mi padre. Nos sentamos y disfrutamos del baile de la mujer que mecía su cuerpo de un lado a otro. Cada cierto tiempo miraba al que ahora era mi marido quien aplaudía sonriente al ver como todos bailaban y celebraban y de vez en cuando también me miraba. Tomó mi mano Derecha y besó su dorso mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Alice se acercó a mi y besó mi mejilla para luego abrazarme emocionada, luego Jasper se acercó y también me abrazó para luego felicitar a su hermano. Rosalie estaba en medio de la multitud bailando y de vez en cuando me veía sonriente pero con malicia. Vi a Jasper bailando y se le acercó una mujer que apenas y se le veía el nacimiento del cabello, era rubia, y Jasper no chistó para bailar con ella, Alice prácticamente corrió hasta él y se metió entre él y la mujer moviendo sus manos delicadamente.

-Soy Alice- Decía en voz algo alta por la música. –Soy su esposa...- Y empujó a Jasper disimuladamente lejos de la mujer, no aguanté las ganas de reír.

-¿Estás feliz?, ahora no hay problema alguno para dirigirte la palabra...-

-Si- Respondí secamente.

-¿Si eres feliz o...?-

-Si soy feliz- Él asintió, parecía muy feliz de haberse casado conmigo.

Después de un rato Esme me levantó de mi asiento para cambiar mi vestido por uno verde parecido al que usó Alice en su boda. Una vez colocado el vestido, me hicieron subir en el asiento redondo que cargaban varios hombres y me pasearon por todo el salón. Hicieron la mismo con Edward quien no paraba de mirarme cada vez que podía. La fiesta continuaba y yo comenzaba a animarme, debo admitir que me encantan nuestras celebraciones. Mi padre estaba en un rincón junto con Carlisle observando la celebración, y a una mujer que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza y bailaba.

-Charlie, ¿has visto a esa mujer?- Preguntó Carlisle curioso.

-Hmm, la veo, que bonita se ve una mujer cubierta de pies a cabeza, me da curiosidad por saber qué oculta bajo su vestimenta...- Decía mi padre con picardía.

-¡Ah, un cabello largo, que cae como una cascada!- Respondía Carlisle de igual manera.

-O unos pechos grandes, me gustan los pechos que van de un lado a otro...- Decía haciendo un movimiento de vaivén con sus manos y ambos reían en voz alta.

Esme me llevó a mi habitación para mi último cambio de ropa, esta vez era un vestido más simple, sobre el venía una bata de seda más grande que iba amarrada a mi cintura. Me senté en el asiento al lado de Edward, quien llevaba una bata musulmana blanca con pedrería dorada en el cuello. Llegaría el momento de estar a solas con él, el momento de consumar el matrimonio. Siempre creí que me entregaría al hombre al que amaba pero al recordar a Jacob, sentí rabia. Estaría con Edward esta noche, mi desgracia apenas empezaba. La bailarina se puso en medio de ambos y tomó nuestras manos para ponerla cerca de su vientre el cual hacía temblar con una rapidez extrema. Soltó nuestras manos y nos hizo levantar de nuestros asientos, la música se detuvo por un momento y mi padre se acercó a Edward.

-Cuídala mucho, te estoy dando un tesoro...- Le decía refiriéndose a mi. Rosalie nos veía fijamente y murmuró al lado de Esme.

-Ya veremos cuanto vale este tesoro, la noche de bodas no miente...- Decía con un dedo en el aire mientras Esme suspiraba y miraba a otro lado.

-Lo haré tío-

Mi padre me abrazó y besó mis mejillas. La música continuó y yo caminé agarrada de Edward con la bailarina danzando frente a nosotros hasta dejarnos en la habitación. Observé todo cuidadosamente mientras Edward cerraba la puerta de la habitación. LA cama estaba cubierta por un edredón rojo pasión, había un par de candelabros a los lados. Todo estaba perfecto para una noche como esta, quizás no todo sería tan malo después de todo. Caminé hasta la cama y me senté en la misma para ver que tan suave era eché un último vistazo a mi alrededor para clavar mis ojos en Edward que me veía con una simple sonrisa. Caminó lentamente y se arrodilló frente a mí.

-Bella...- Acarició mi mejilla derecha, su mirada demostraba ternura. –Eres muy 'zwina' Bella...- Sonreí con timidez. –Bella, yo, no quiero obligarte a nada que tú no quieras, solo quiero hacerte feliz...- Sus palabras se grababan en mi mente, él, era, tan dulce conmigo, a pesar de haber sido tan odiosa. –Yo, esperaré a que me quieras...- Abrí mi boca para decirle algo pero no fui capaz de emitir ningún sonido. ¿Él esperaría por mi, acaso no iba a hacer lo que la costumbre decía que se debía hacer?

-Yo, yo...- Las manos me temblaban al mirar sus ojos. –Yo quiero...-

-¿Segura?-

-Si...- Él sonrió y se acercó más a mí para besar mi frente.

-Yo, voy a lavar tus pies Bella...- Asentí. Se levantó y tomó una bandeja un poco hundida con una jarra dorada y la colocó en el suelo frente a mí. Tomó mi pie derecho, sentí sus fuertes manos en el y lo acarició con delicadeza causándome cierto cosquilleo. Tomó la jarra y dejó caer el agua tibia en mi pie, un escalofrío recorrió todos mis nervios. Tomó un puñado de pétalos de rosas y las dejo caer sobre mi pie para luego besarlo dulcemente. Repitió la acción con mi pie izquierdo esta vez acariciando mis tobillos, acción que me hacía removerme en mi asiento. Él sonreía al ver como me retorcía levemente. Tomó un pañuelo y secó mis pies para levantarse y ponerme de pie. Me acercó a él y sentí, levemente, por encima de nuestra ropa su bien formado pecho, me estremecí. –'Allah', has que esta mujer me ame...- Acarició mi mejilla. –Y que me haga feliz, y permite que yo pueda hacerla feliz también...-

Sonreí sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Acercó su rostro al mío lentamente con el ceño fruncido, tomó mis manos y las acarició suavemente, sentí como temblaban levemente, no era el único asustado. Junto nuestros labios en un roce mínimo y luego los atrapó con un poco más de fuerza. No me resistí y respondí a su beso colocando mis manos en su cuello por instinto, él llevó sus manos a mi espalda pegándome más a él y comenzó a profundizar nuestro beso. M sentía extraña al responder de esa manera tan fácil, pero había algo que me empujaba a él, esta noche no me importaría nada, solo... él. Me besó con más fuerza y esta vez intentó explorar dentro de mi boca, al principio, la sensación de nuestras lenguas encontrándose fue incómoda, pero la sensación se tornó cada vez más placentera. En un momento sentí como me faltaba el aire y detuve el beso tratando de respirar, él juntó nuestras frentes y jadeaba levemente. Comenzó a desatar el nudo de mí bata y luego la fue quitando lentamente, quedando yo en un vestido de seda que llegaba a mis rodillas y me quedaba algo ajustado, tomó aire y me jaló por la cintura juntando nuestros labios de nuevo.

Comenzaba a sentir un poco de calor, llevé mis manos a su cuello acariciándolo con ternura. Dio un par de pasos y me recostó en la cama, viniéndose él junto conmigo sin detener nuestro beso. Sus manos acariciaban mis caderas por encima de la ropa, la necesidad de sentir la piel del otro aumentaba. Detuvo nuestro beso para besar mi frente y subir mi vestido lentamente a la altura de la cintura, haciendo que me levantara un poco para poder sacarlo, me acomodé en la cama poniendo mi cabeza en la almohadas y él se recostó sobre mí, prácticamente gateó hasta mí, besó mi pecho y mi cuello lentamente hasta llegar de nuevo a mi boca, era increíble lo que provocaba en mi con sus besos. Sus manos subieron hasta mis senos, por un momento se detuvo tratando de no asustarme pero tomé sus manos para que confiara. Al sentir sus manos sobre mis senos, a pesar de haber ropa de por medio, gemí, antes lo odiaba, ahora lo adoraba por lo que me hacía sentir, ya tendría tiempo de odiarlo después. Llevó sus manos hasta el broche de mi brassier y lo fue quitando de mi cuerpo con delicadeza, me sonrojé por completo, nunca nadie que no fuera mi madre me había visto así. Él me dio un pequeño beso para bajar hasta mi cuelo y succionarlo con fuerza, sentía que cada milímetro donde sus manos o su boca se posaban, mi piel ardía, ardor que me hacía estremecer. Bajó lentamente, dejando un camino de besos por mi pecho, hasta uno de mis senos, primero lo besó con ternura y luego bebió de el con fuerza, mi espalda se arqueó ante la sensación y gemí con más fuerza.

Sui otra mano jugaba con mi otro seno, mientras el derecho era succionado, lamido y besado con fuerza por Edward, luego lo dejó para ir a mi seno izquierdo y darle el mismo tratamiento que a el otro. Mis gemidos no paraban, era una tortura de la que no quería escapar, con torpeza intenté quitarle su bata pero se me hacía un poco difícil. Al ver lo que intentaba hacer, se levantó un poco y jaló de su bata, para ser un hombre virgen era un poco bastante experto en hacerme enloquecer. Dejó a la vista su hermoso pecho, me enrojecí, la única vez que vi a un hombre sin camisa y en esos diminutos bóxer fue cuando fui a los carnavales con unas amigas en Río De Janeiro. Volvió a acercarse a mí y me besó suavemente mientras yo tocaba su pecho, su piel era, suave y fuerte, gimió cundo me acerqué a su cuello para besarlo y lamerlo lentamente, cuando nuestros sexos rozaron por accidente y por primera vez ambos gemimos, esto no era normal. Que un hombre desconocido y al que hasta hace unos días odiaba, me hiciera sentir así. Sus manos bajaron por mi cintura y se posaron en el borde de mi ropa interior, temblé de anticipación, fue bajando sus manos y junto con ellas venía mi última prenda, dejándome descubierta por completo. Sus ojos me examinaron por completo, quizás buscaba alguna marca de algo al recordar mi pequeña travesura. Volvió a posicionarse sobre mí para quitarme el aliento en un beso sofocante. Besó mi cuello apasionadamente mientras su mano derecha bajaba hasta mi sexo, mis caderas se alzaron al sentir sus manos en mí, haciendo chocar nuestras intimidades de nuevo, pude notar como su sexo estaba duro dentro de su bóxer, clamando por atención. Comenzó acariciando mi intimidad con círculos, justo en el lugar que debía, luego uno de sus dedos bajó hasta mi entrada un poco vacilante, al sentir su dedo dentro de mi perdí noción de tiempo, lugar y espacio....

Sus movimientos tomaban más rapidez y sentía como mi cuerpo convulsionaba, gemía y tomaba aire cada vez que podía. En un momento sentí como todo mi placer se acrecentaba en mi vientre y mi cuerpo se descargó por completo mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza. El sacó sus dedos de mí centro y me miró con ternura, me besó dulcemente y poco a poco subió la intensidad, tenía curiosidad y a la vez quería que él también sintiera placer como yo. Bajé mis manos lentamente al inicio de sus bóxers, totalmente sonrojada y los bajé con ayuda de él. Durante todo el momento estuvimos sin pronunciar palabras, solo dejamos a nuestros cuerpos hablar, cuando terminó de quitar su ropa interior creí que moriría de vergüenza, alguna vez vi uno de esos cuando estudiaba en Brasil, mi madre hizo lo posible por que yo no viera a fondo aquella clase, es 'harám' ver el cuerpo de un hombre, que no es tu marido, desnudo no era bueno para mí. Pero ahora lo tenía a él frente a mi, sin prenda alguna, volteé mi rostro hacia un lado pa0ra no ver, pero él tomó mi rostro con una mano haciéndome observar y rompió el silencio...

-Bella, mírame, yo también te observé...- Obedecí sin chistar.

Nunca me imaginé que debía ser tan, grande. No creo que _eso_, pueda entrar _allí_. Me dejé vencer por la curiosidad y bajé mis manos hasta su intimidad, cuando mis dedos chocaron con la punta del mismo, sentí un poco de vergüenza pero el gemido que logré arrancar de él me invitó a continuar. Acaricié con mi mano derecha toda su extensión, estaba duro como una roca, pero al tacto, era suave y estaba algo humedecido, mi mano subía y bajaba por toda su dureza y noté que apretaba los puños a los lados de mi rostro. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la mía y me hizo detenerme...

-Bella, yo...- Quería lo mismo que yo, necesitaba de él, besé su mejilla y le sonreí y él se posicionó entre mis piernas. –No quiero lastimarte...- Me dijo en un susurro que me causó escalofríos.

-No lo harás...-

Lo besé con ternura invitándolo a seguir. Me abrazó con una de sus manos y con la otra guiaba su miembro hasta mi entrada y empujó con fuerza. Los libros no le hacían justicia al tamaño pero las historias que escuchaba de otras chicas acerca del dolor, eran ciertas. Sentía un fuerte ardor en la zona afectada y lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, él, al notarlas, me besó con dulzura y abrió su boca, quizás para disculparse, pero no lo dejé, volví a besarlo con fuerza mientas aflojaba el agarre de mis uñas en su espalda. Lentamente saló de mí para volverse a hundir con delicadeza, mientras el dolor iba desapareciendo, él iba aumentando la velocidad de sus envestidas. El placer comenzaba a invadirme de nuevo, nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente, como dos piezas únicas de rompecabezas. En este momento lo único que invadía mi mente era lo que él provocaba en mí, cada tanto escuchaba como gemía mi nombre, pero yo me limitaba a gemir y jadear. Volví a sentir como el placer se enredaba en mi vientre y no resistí mucho tiempo. Exploté con fuerza mientras él no paraba, me abrazó con más fuerza y prácticamente gritó mi nombre al terminar y dejar su esencia dentro de mí. Se mantuvo en su posición, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Salió de mí para recostarse a mi lado, vió que no me movía de mi lugar y rompió el silencio...

-Bella, ven...- Me hizo señas con su mano de que me recostara en su pecho y obedecí. –Bella, te prometo que voy a hacerte muy feliz, poco a poco...- Decía acariciando mi cabello. –Voy a conseguir tu amor muy cuidadosamente...-

Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y se dejó vencer por el sueño, yo miraba hacia un punto incierto de la habitación y luego observé su hermoso rostro, admito que me siento un poco culpable, yo solo lo usé esta noche por simple resentimiento, debe creer que lo estoy empezando a querer, y en cierto modo, sí, pero no como el quería, solo me queda esperar a ver que depara el destino para nosotros...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! que fuerteeee! Creí que no acabaría ¿Qué tal? Dejen reviewsssss Porfis Porfis Porfis porfisssssssss!


	9. ¿Me Puedo Divorciar?

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... XD

**N/A:** ¡¡¡¡¡HIIIIII!!!!!! Vengo con el noveno capítulo!! Me impresiono jaja!! Les recuerdo que mi inspiración fue la telenovela el clon!! Al final de cada cap hay algunas explicaciones de las palabras y de las costumbres que hemos empezado a notar;) si quieren mas solo avísenme, muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews, un beso a todos 3 T.T!!!! disfruten! 3 Ja XD Un besoooo!

**-¿Me Puedo Divorciar?-**

**(Bella POV)**

Un pequeño rayo de sol apuntaba hacia mi rostro y abrí los ojos con lentitud, por un momento estuve quieta tratando de abrir los ojos, observé a mi alrededor y levanté mi cabeza al descubrir que no estaba en mi habitación, sentí que algo tibio se movía bajo mi mano y me di cuenta de que estaba abrazada a Edward, lentamente fui recordando como había llegado allí, _Bella, tonta, te casaste ayer._ Traté de acomodarme hacia mi lado de la cama pero el despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, observó la habitación y me miró con ternura y una sonrisa de lado.

-Buenos días Bella...-

-Buenos días...- Le sonreí.

-¿Tuviste buena noche?- Preguntó acariciando mi brazo. Al percatarme de mi desnudez, traté de tapar mi cuerpo con la sabana y el rió suavemente.

-Si...-

Trataba de no cruzar muchas palabras con él y me miraba pensativo, con el ceño fruncido. Se sentó en la cama y luego se levantó, moví mi rostro para no mirarlo, aún no me acostumbro. Se vistió con la bata de la noche anterior y volvió a sentarse en la cama sin dejar de mirarme, Me senté, cubriéndome con la sabana y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, sentía cierta atracción hacia él, atracción que iba más allá de la entrega carnal. Acarició mi mejilla y le sonreí dulcemente.

-Bella, mi flor...- Bajé la mirada, ¿cómo podía ser tan tierno y amable conmigo cuando fui tan grosera con él antes de la boda? –Creo que es mejor que te vistas Bella, no querrás que Rosalie tumbe la puerta como estuvo a punto de hacer con Jasper y Alice...- Reí en voz baja y observé como caminaba hasta la ventana para que yo me vistiera, no quería incomodarme. –Vístete Bella...- Obedecí. Una vez vestida volví a sentarme en la cama, una pequeña curiosidad daba vueltas en mi cabeza; se había, "portado muy bien" la noche anterior, ¿en verdad era virgen como mandaba el libro sagrado...? Me armé de valor y le dirigí la palabra no con monosílabos.

-Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Lo que quieras- Dijo dulcemente, sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Tú, eras, vir... vir... virgen?- Tartamudeé y me sonrojé, él me miro sonriendo.

-Por supuesto Bella, nunca he tocado a ninguna mujer, hasta anoche... ¿Porqué?-

-Sabías bien lo que hacías...- Bajé la mirada por vergüenza.

-Bella viví unos años en Brasil igual que tú, tuve amistades que, pues, hablaban del tema... Supongo que presté atención a lo que no debía escuchar...- Decía sonrojándose levemente y lo miré confundida, ¿vivió en Brasil? –He de suponer que Rosalie no habló de nuestra estadía en Brasil...-

-No, no lo mencionó, ¿por qué no lo dijo?-

-Quizás pensó que nadie iba a querer casar a sus hijas con dos hombres que crecieron fuera de Fez, alejados de las costumbres...- Asentí, se levantó y tomó en sus manos un pañuelo blanco, en un movimiento del mismo, noté que había una mancha color rojo oscuro, abrí la boca, ¿en qué momento...?

-¿Cómo es que...?- Señalé el pañuelo sin terminar la pregunta.

-Creo que no te diste cuenta Bella- Sonrió. -Coloqué el pañuelo debajo de nosotros cuando, pues...- Se sonrojaba al hablar de la noche anterior, al perecer es algo tímido. Me limité a asentir, y se acercó a mí para besar mi frente. -¿Lista?-

Me preguntó refiriéndose a si ya podía abrir la puerta y puso el pañuelo en mis manos, asentí y abrió la puerta. En efecto, Rosalie tenía un puño en el aire, dispuesta a tocar la puerta siendo descubierta por Edward quien la miraba con una ceja alzada, bajó la mano y estiró el cuello, simulando que no pasaba nada. Entró a la habitación junto con Alice, Esme y otras mujeres mientras los demás esperaban afuera, estiró una mano hacia mi observándome con seriedad, coloqué el pañuelo en su mano, alzando el rostro, abrió un poco el pañuelo que yo había doblado, se dobló un poco hacia el lado de Esme para mostrárselo y luego se lo enseñó a Alice, las tres sonrieron al mismo tiempo y Alice se lanzó sobre mi para abrazarme, Rosalie fue hasta la entrada de la habitación y abrió el pañuelo frente a todos, las mujeres comenzaron a hacer su típico ruido y pude observar como mi padre alzaba las manos al cielo, comenzaron a abrazarse unos con otros la música no se hizo esperar, Alice me levantó de la cama y me animó a bailar. Bailaba y de vez en cuando miraba a Edward sonriente, él no quitaba la vista de mí, a veces sonreía y otras me miraba con seriedad. La celebración de mi boda continuaría por los siguientes días mientras me mudaba a la casa de Edward.

_Una semana después..._

Ha pasado una semana y ya estoy instalada en la que es mi casa, tengo sirvientes y Edward me llena de mimos y regalos, regalos que Rosalie ve como un gasto inmerecido, por ahora me siento feliz y acompañada porque Alice vive con nosotros, pero en unos días ella se irá a Brasil con Jasper y me dejará sola con la pesadilla de Rosalie. Trato de evadirla porque no quiero problemas, Edward dijo que no quería desavenencias en su casa y tengo que comportarme. A pesar de que mi esposo ha sido muy tolerante conmigo y siempre trata de llamar mi atención, de conquistarme, no acabo de aceptar tener que vivir aquí, siempre a su lado. Hace un par de días tuvimos nuestra primera discusión; Rosalie entró a mi habitación y estaba probándose mis joyas, si hay algo que me molesta es que registren mis cosas, en cuanto la vi comencé a discutir con ella y Edward llegó del mercado de camellos en ese momento, Rosalie comenzó a chillar y a decir que yo era una grosera y que siempre la trataba mal, que sus hermanos ya no la querían que solo querían a sus mujeres, en vista de ello Edward me quitó la llave de la habitación y se la entregó a Rosalie quien sonreía victoriosa y luego me "castigó" prohibiéndome salir de casa, para nada, nunca más se metió en mi habitación, solo me quería molestar. Alice había salido con Jasper y yo estaba sola en casa con Rosalie, me puse mi velo y subí las escaleras para ir a la sala y salir de la casa, necesitaba aire. Rosalie estaba en el sofá acostada como Cleopatra leyendo revistas y me miró detenidamente.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a casa de mi padre...- Contesté con altanería.

-¡A casa de mi padre, a casa de mi padre, es todo lo que sabes hacer, no sabes como mantener una casa, no cuidas de la limpieza ni de la comida de tu marido, esta casa va a caer sobre la cabeza de Edward y él no se va a dar cuenta!- Comencé a molestarme.

-¡Rosalie, no quiero estar encerrada todo el día en casa, no me acostumbro!-

-¡Claro, prefieres andar por las calles exhibiéndote, tu madre no te enseñó nada, ah, mujeres malagradecidas, tienen marido y no les importa, si yo tuviera un marido, lo cuidaría y lo vigilaría día y noche!- Siguió reclamándome y la ignoré saliendo de la casa. –Yo sería una buena esposa, pero me quieren como esclava, como camello...- Chillaba en el sofá mientras yo caminaba en dirección a la casa de Charlie.

Caminé por las calles con rapidez, quería alejarme de esa casa, de Rosalie, de todo. Quería estar con mi padre y con Esme. Quería a mi madre... Al llegar a la casa me detuve en la puerta, caminé con lentitud y estaban algunas criadas reunidas alrededor de la pequeña fuente cantando y aplaudiendo, algunas me abrazaron y otras bailaban y me sonreían. En cuanto vi a Esme, corrí hasta ella la abracé con fuerza. Me llevó hasta la que antes era mi habitación y acariciaba mi rostro con dulzura. Nos sentamos en mi antigua cama y volvía abrazarla, esta vez besaba sus mejillas una y otra vez, luego me detuvo y tomó mis manos, sonriente.

-Bella, ¡'Al-hamdu-lellah', no sabes como me alegra que me visites!- Dijo con emoción.

-Esme, y tú no sabes cuanta falta me haces...-

-Dime Bella, ¿estás bien, todo bien en tu casa?-

-Esme...- La miré preocupada. –No lo soporto más...-

-¿A Edward, ha hecho algo contra ti, ha hecho algo malo?-

-No, todo lo contrario, solo me prohibió salir de casa, ¡Esme estoy prisionera en mi propia casa!- Esme llevó su mano derecha a sus labios. –Y Rosalie, ¡es una víbora!, me vigila todo el tiempo, me mete en problemas, yo quiero volver a mi casa Esme...-

-Bella, eso no se puede, ahora perteneces a la familia de tu marido, tu deber es estar con él...-

-¿No hay modo de volver con ustedes?- Pregunté algo desesperada.

-Bueno, el único modo, es que tu marido te devuelva, que se divorcie de ti...-

-¿Me puedo divorciar?- Pregunté con curiosidad.

-No debí decir eso, no debí decir eso...- Se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro.

-Esme, por favor, explícame- Le supliqué, quería saber como podía separarme de Edward.

-¡Bueno, está bien!- Volvió a sentarse. –Para divorciarse, tu marido debe decir tres veces; yo te repudio, y ya...-

-¿Ya, es todo?-

-Si, el debe decir; yo te repudio, yo te repudio, yo te repudio, y así se divorcian...-

-¿Y cómo logro que me diga eso?-

-Debes hacerlo enojar, pero no con cualquier maldad, debes hacer algo que lo enfurezca, no aguantará y te repudiará- Sonreí y abracé a Esme para besarla de nuevo.

-¡Esme eres mi salvación!-

-¡Soy tu perdición Bella, no sabes lo horrible para una mujer que es ser devuelta, no quiero ni imaginarlo!- Por su mente pasó una imagen en la que yo era señalada por todos como la deshonra de mi familia y movió su cabeza para todos lados. -¡'Allah', no permitas que eso pase, seré sacrificada, ma darán los ochenta latigazos por conspiradora!-

-Esme no va a pasarme nada, y tampoco a ti, nadie tiene que enterarse de que me estás ayudando-

-Bella, de todas maneras, ¿qué harías?, no tendrás marido ni casa...-

-Voy a estudiar Esme, me voy a ir a Brasil, voy a vivir la vida que quiero para mí...-

-Bella, confórmate con tu destino, tienes un marido que es guapo de doler los ojos y te trata como una reina, Bella, no se puede luchar contra lo escrito por 'Allah'...- En ese momento entró Edward a la habitación y Esme cortó en seco la conversación. –Yo, dejé el carnero cocinándose, voy a, voy a ver que no se queme...- Se fue rápidamente dejándome sola con Edward.

-Rosalie dijo que habías venido a casa de tu padre, Bella, no quiero que estés siempre fuera de casa...-

-¡Ya no soporto estar encerrada Edward!- No lo dejé concluir. –Alice, se va pronto y en casa no hay on quien hablar...-

-Rosalie puede hacerte compañía...-

-¡Ella no me soporta Edward!-

-Bella, no te pongas así, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para verte reír...- Acarició mi mejilla. Y si, se lo pedía en este momento, no, no podía ser tan mala...

-Deja que salga de casa, y...-

-Está bien Bella, eres libre de salir, ¿y?-

-Edward, déjame estudiar, deja que valla a la universidad...- Frunció el ceño sin dejar de acariciarme.

-Hablaremos de eso después, en cuanto, Jasper viaje, hablaremos...- Asentí. –Bella, haría cualquier cosa por ti, no se que has hecho conmigo...-

Besó mi frente y se acercó a mis labios lentamente, no me negué. Sentir sus labios de nuevo me hizo estremecer, por un lado quería estar lejos de él pero por otro, comenzaba a gustarme su trato hacia mí... Nos fuimos a su casa y mientras él sacaba unas cuentas en una mesa que estaba en la sala yo veía por la ventana a las personas pasar, pensaba en cómo podía hacer para hacerlo enojar de verdad, no quería que me empezara a gustar de verdad, tenía que parar esto a como diera lugar...

**N/A: **¿Cómo es terca Bella no?, jajajaja, no se preocupen, que no va a poder resistirse a Edward, (yo jamás lo haría XD), solo tendrá que pasar alguna cosa para que se dé cuenta de cuanto quiere a ese ser que vive a su lado. ¿Quieren un adelanto? Ahí va:

_Corrí hasta Esme y me oculté tras de ella, él me veía con furia, nunca me vió de esa manera. Esme se asustó al ver su rostro y me miró tratando de encontrar la respuesta a la situación._

_-Esta mujer, ha arrastrado mi nombre por la medina, yo, yo ¡Yo te repudio!- Esme tapó su boca de asombro. -¡Yo te repudio!- Mi padre cerró los ojos y elevó sus manos al cielo, sonreí muy disimuladamente. -¡Yo...!-_

*** Al-hamdu-lellah significa gracias a Dios y la pronunciación sería; 'Aljamdulilah'**

*** Como dice Esme, para divorciarse el esposo debe repudiar a la esposa tres veces, acto seguido están divorciados, esto lleva a otro proceso pero no voy a adelantarles cual es :P, esperen al otro cap! **


	10. ¡Yo te Repudio!, Pero Te Quiero

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... XD

**N/A:** ¡¡¡¡¡HIIIIII!!!!!! Vengo con el noveno capítulo!! Me impresiono jaja!! Les recuerdo que mi inspiración fue la telenovela el clon!! Al final de cada cap hay algunas explicaciones de las palabras y de las costumbres que hemos empezado a notar;) si quieren mas solo avísenme, muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews, un beso a todos 3 T.T!!!! disfruten! 3 Ja XD Un besoooo!

**-¡Te repudio! Pero... Te Quiero-**

**(Bella POV)**

Los días siguen pasando, me siento muy sola después de la ida de Alice y mi relación con Edward es la misma y tengo que admitir, que me empieza a gustar su compañía. A veces se sienta en el sofá de la sala y lee el Corán para mí, él es, tan dulce, tan cariñoso, pero no quiero enamorarme de él, no puedo ceder tan fácil, esto no es lo que yo quiero, vivir con un hombre para siempre, sirviéndole y tratándolo como a un rey. No se saldrían con la suya, no iba a quedarme siempre con Edward, mi plan para que desistiera de mi comenzaría ahora. Haría todo lo que le molesta hasta hacer que se hartera de mí. Subí las escaleras con rapidez tratando de amarrar mi velo a mi cuello, al llegar a la sala Rosalie estaba en el sofá como siempre y Edward conversaba con Carlisle, ambos me miraron extrañados y Rosalie no chistó para cuestionarme...

-¿Vas a salir de nuevo?- Preguntó con desdén.

-Yo... yo...- Balbuceé. –Voy a comprar unas hierbas en el mercado, tengo dolor de cabeza y aquí no está la hierba que necesito- Me acerqué a la puerta y la voz de Edward me detuvo.

-Una de las criadas puede ir por ella...- Dijo algo preocupado, sonreí para disimular.

-No 'habib', prefiero comprarla yo...-

-Bella, no quiero que andes por las calles exhibiendo tu figura todo el tiempo-

-Yo solo...- Me interrumpió.

-'La', enviaré a una de nuestras criadas por tu hierba, ahora baja y plancha mi camisa blanca, voy a salir con Carlisle y quiero usarla- Dijo en un tono algo autoritario. Hice una mueca de disgusto y bajé las escaleras.

-Yo lo dije, el gallo se mata en la primera noche o no se mata, es el beduino el que monta a el camello, no el camello al beduino...- Dijo Rosalie con ironía.

-¡Rosalie, basta!-

-Yo veré desde aquí sentada como te pisa como a un tapetito, yo lo veré- Replicó en un murmullo.

Llegué a la habitación y lancé mi velo en la cama. Busqué su camisa con rabia y la lancé sobre la mesa donde se planchaba, conecté la plancha y comenzó a calentarse. Estaba furiosa, ¿cómo podía tenerme encerrada como a una prisionera? Me liberaría de todo esto a como diera lugar. Una vez caliente la plancha, comencé a planchar su camisa y una "mala idea" pasó por mi cabeza, volteé hacia la puerta y mordí mi labio inferior, pegué la plancha a la camisa hundiéndola con fuerza, apenas la quité una mancha marrón, de la forma de la misma, afeaba la prenda de mi "querido" esposo. Subí las escaleras y disimulé mi sonrisa, Carlisle y Edward voltearon hacia mi, y abrí la camisa dejando ver la mancha de la quemada. Carlisle abrió los ojos y miró a Edward quien de momento frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Dijo señalando con su mano hacia la prenda.

-¡Yo no se planchar, Edward, te dije que no se!- Dije en tono de reproche y él salió apresurado de la casa con Carlisle atrás de él.

-Estas odaliscas, no saben hacer nada...- Decía Rosalie ojeando sus revistas.

Bajé de nuevo a mi habitación y me senté en la cama. Por un momento me sentí culpable y sentí la necesidad de pedir disculpas, pero no voy a detenerme, haré todo lo posible por ser libre. Esto sería molesto para ambos así que era mejor separarnos, yo no voy a poder amarlo como él quiere que lo ame, en su momento, él lo entenderá. Pasaron las horas y noté que Edward tardaba más de la cuenta en llegar, subí a la sala y por gracia de 'Allah', Rosalie estaba durmiendo en su habitación. Caminé de un lado a otro, me senté en el sofá y llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho abrazándolas con mis manos. Pasaron las horas y por fin se abrió la puerta de la casa, primero entró Carlisle quien me dio las buenas noches con rapidez y luego entró Edward, me miró detenidamente y pasó de largo hasta la habitación. Yo lo seguí, estaba molesto, estaba logrando que se enojara. Al llegar a la habitación me di cuenta de que me esperaba en la puerta, entré y él cerró. Me hizo señas para que continuara entrando y me senté en la cama. Él se sentó frente a mí con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella, tienes que aprender a realizar, los oficios de la casa, Bella, tienes que cuidar de mi, de mis intereses, se que no es fácil para ti y te prometo que seré paciente, pero necesito que también me ayudes...-

Asentí, al parecer su molestia había pasado. Besó mi frente y se levantó para desvestirse, estaba cansado y merecía descansar. Se acostó a mi lado y me pidió con dulzura que acostara a su lado. No iba a ser fácil hacerlo enojar... Besó mis mejillas lentamente, y llevó sus manos a mi cintura, besó mis labios lentamente y me pegó más a él, detuve sus besos y empujé levemente sus manos...

-Esta noche no, tengo dolor de cabeza...-

-Pero, ¿estás bien, quieres un té o algo?-

-No 'habib', solo necesito descansar...- Él asintió, no muy confiado, y me abrazó.

Hoy es otro día y aún no consigo hacer que Edward se enoje de verdad. Cada cosa que hago parece acercarlo más a mí, es como si le gustara mi mal comportamiento. Era odiosa con él, buscaba de discutir con Rosalie por cualquier cosa, me negaba a tener relaciones con él, y nada, siempre se le pasa la amargura. Pensé en mil formas más de hacerlo molestar, quería hacerlas todas de una vez, pero tenía que guardar la calma. Salí de mi habitación y subí las escaleras y fui a la cocina, para distraerme, ayudaba a las criadas con la comida, ya no podía salir porque las criadas tenían orden de mantener la cas cerraba para mí, solo Rosalie podía salir a sus anchas. Ayudé a una de las criadas a ponerle algunos ingredientes al carnero que a Edward tanto le gusta, vi el recipiente de sal y lo tomé en mis manos, apenas y rocié aquella carne con sal y otra idea alocada vino a mi cabeza, volteé hacia todos lados y las criadas estaban distraídas, mordí mi labio inferior algo insegura y tomé un puñado de sal y lo eché en el carnero. Coloqué el tarro en su lugar y removí la carne, una criada se acercó y la dejé que se encargara de lo demás, fui a mi habitación y me quité el maquillaje y desarreglé mi cabello, a Edward le gustaba que estuviera arreglada, yo haría lo contrario, escuché el sonido de la puerta y subí las escaleras, vi a Edward entrar solo, al parecer Rosalie no comería con nosotros, lástima, sus comentarios negativos abrían sido de gran ayuda en este almuerzo. Edward me miró de arriba abajo extrañado pero se sentó en la pequeña mesa donde almorzábamos sin darle importancia a mi desarreglada presencia.

-Comeré rápido, tengo negocios que atender junto con Carlisle...-

-¿Rosalie no vendrá?- Pregunté curiosa, necesitaba saber si realmente no estaría con nosotros.

-'La', comerá en casa de tu padre...- Me sonrió dulcemente y el sentimiento de culpa volvió.

-Voy por tu comida...- Fui hasta la cocina y le prácticamente le arranqué de las manos la bandeja de comida a una de las criadas, regresé a la sala y coloqué un plato para Edward y otro para mi, el plato de pan lo puse entre nosotros y la criada puso dos vasos de té en la mesa. –Lo preparé como te gusta...- Sonreí haciéndome la inocente. Tomó un pedazo de pan y colocó un poco de carne en el, se llevó el pan con carnero a la boca y mordió, comenzó a masticar y se detuvo de repente.

-Bella, ¿qué tiene el carnero?-

-Nada, lo preparé como a ti te gusta...- Dije inocentemente, soltó el pedazo de pan y se levantó con rapidez.

-Bella esto está incomestible, ¡está demasiado salado Bella!- Se molestó

-Yo, debí haberme pasado, lo siento 'habib', aún no se bien como preparar las comidas...- Traté de disimular mi alegría por su molestia.

-Yo comeré afuera...- Se fue sin siquiera mirarme.

Sonreí y luego me senté, de nuevo sintiéndome culpable. No era justo que él pasara por todo aquello, todos los días hacia una travesura diferente. A este paso Edward me odiaría al nivel de no querer saber más de mí, lo cual, no era tan malo. El día continuó sin mayor preámbulo. Las horas pasaban y Rosalie no daba señales de vida, últimamente pasaba muchas horas en casa de mi padre, la última vez que vi a Esme me dijo que Rosalie hacia todo lo posible por estar cerca de mi padre. Un día Esme llegó aquí conteniendo la risa, me contó que Rosalie se acostó en el sofá de la casa y subió su vestido lo suficiente como para que se vieran sus preciosas piernas, esperaba a que mi padre llegara, en cuanto éste llegó casi se muere de un infarto, llamó a Esme en gritos y le rogó que sacara a Rosalie de la casa. Desde entonces mi padre no se despega de Esme con tal de no quedarse solo con Rosalie. Al rato llegó Edward, me miró sentada en el sofá y siguió su camino hasta la habitación. Me quedé en el sofá otro rato y luego fui a la habitación, Edward dormía plácidamente, ni siquiera me dio las buenas noches, pero, ¿por qué me importa eso?, es mejor que siga molesto conmigo. Me acosté a su lado dándole la espalda tratando de no despertarlo, rápidamente me perdí en mis sueños y perdí conciencia hasta el día siguiente.

Desperté un poco exaltada, en mi sueño Jacob venía a Fez para sacarme de mi casa a la fuerza y, por alguna razón, yo no quería, me aferraba a los brazos de Edward y él me empujaba, reprochándome que nunca lo quise y que ahora era él el que no me quería a mí. Esto era extraño, era la primera vez que soñaba con Edward, algo empezaba a cambiar en mí, debía alejarme de Edward a como diera lugar. Me arreglé tan pronto como pude y subí las escaleras hasta la sala, Edward estaba enseñándole unas telas nuevas que había comprado para vender en su tienda a Carlisle, telas realmente hermosas y, obviamente, muy costosas. Me dejé impresionar por la belleza de las telas y escuché disimuladamente lo que Edward y Carlisle hablaban.

-¿Son muy caras no es así?- Preguntó Carlisle.

-Si lo son, son muy bonitas, se venderán rápido en mi tienda...-

-¿Y si alguien las robara?-

-¡Enloquecería de ira, costaron mucho dinero!- Sonreí, daría mi último golpe, si hay algo que Edward no soportaría es que le hiciera perder toda esa mercancía tan cara. Esperé a que ambos salieran de la casa, vi a todos lados y no había nadie a mí alrededor. Tomé las telas, me coloqué mi velo y salí corriendo de la casa. Me paré en una esquina y comencé a regalar las telas, se las lazaba a la gente que pasaba y reía como loca, decía que 'Allah' los bendecía a través de mí. Mientras gritaba y lanzaba las telas al viento, Carlisle logró divisarme desde una calle y atrajo a Edward para que me viera, en cuanto me percaté de aquello corrí por las calles llevándome a la gente por en frente, corrí lo más que pude y Edward junto con su padre me seguían, llegué a la casa de mi padre y corrí hasta Esme y me oculté tras de ella que estaba limpiando con una escoba, él me veía con furia, nunca me vió de esa manera. Esme se asustó al ver su rostro y me miró tratando de encontrar la respuesta a la situación.

-¡Mujer endemoniada!- Me gritó Edward con furia.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Gritó mi padre molesto.

-¡Esta mujer, ha arrastrado mi nombre por la medina, ya no la soporto más, ella no cocina mi comida como debe, no cuida de mis bienes, no cuida de mí, ella se niega a estar conmigo todo el tiempo!, yo, yo ¡Yo te repudio!- Esme tapó su boca de asombro. -¡Yo te repudio!- Mi padre cerró los ojos y elevó sus manos al cielo, sonreí muy disimuladamente. -¡Yo...!- Sus puños temblaban de furia, _dilo, dilo_. No concluyó la frase y abandonó la casa corriendo, caí arrodillada en el suelo, no había logrado que me repudiara, ¿por qué rayos no lo dijo? Mi padre se detuvo frente a mí, yo seguía arrodillada en el suelo, su mirada era como la de Edward; me miraba con rabia, Esme me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me sostenía mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

-¡Que 'Allah' disminuya tus días, que 'Allah' permita que ardas en el mármol del infierno!- Gritaba señalándome levemente con un dedo. -¡Mujer escandalosa, exhibicionista, tú, tú arrastraste mi cara por la Medina, a mí que te recibí de nuevo en mi casa, te di toda la atención que merecías, te di el mejor marido, tú lo tiras todo al viento sin importarte nada, no tienes apego a nada, tú escupiste en mi corazón, solo piensas en ti, ¿cómo conseguirá Alice un buen matrimonio para sus hijos en un futuro, cómo conseguiré un buen matrimonio para mis otros hijos Bella?!-

-Sidi, cálmese, no hubo divorcio, Edward no lo dijo tres veces...- Dijo Esme tratando de calmarlo.

-Esta vez no lo dijo, pero la próxima será más fácil repudiarla... Edward construyó un muro muy bajo y ella lo saltó, no es bueno golpear tanto a un cobarde porque se vuelve valiente, y Bella golpeó mucho a Edward...- Continuaba regañándome y yo solo me limitaba a llorar.

-Sidi, no se altere, Bella parece estar poseída por un genio malo...- Decía Esme asustada.

-¡Que Allah te proteja de ti, si tu marido te devuelve, yo me lavo las manos, a mi casa no entras más Bella!- Replicó por última vez para meterse en la casa sin voltear a mirarme.

-Bella, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?- Preguntó Esme mirándome de frente

-Yo solo, quería ser libre...-

-¿Libre Bella, perdiendo a tu familia, esa es tu libertad, una libertad en el exilio?-

-Esme, yo, yo...- No tenía palabras, no podía pensar ordenadamente.

-Bella, no debemos poner la razón al servicio de los sentidos, Bella, vas a perder a tu marido, ¿y si él te hubiese repudiado tres veces y tú hubieras estado embarazada?- Pensé por un momento, ¿eso que tenía que ver?

-¿Y qué con eso Esme?- Pregunté secando mis lágrimas.

-Bella, no habrías podido salir de casa de Edward tan fácilmente; después de ser repudiada, debías esperar tres menstruaciones, si estabas embarazada tenías que quedarte con Edward durante el embarazo y él, tiene derecho de acogerte de nuevo en su familia, de cancelar el divorcio, sólo si él quiere...-

-¿Y si no quisiera quedarse conmigo?-

-Te arroja al viento y...-

-¿Y?-

-El hijo que nazca de ustedes, se quedaría con Edward...-

-¡¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, es mi hijo!, suponiendo que hubiera hijos...-

-Bella, no son nuestros, pertenecen a la familia del marido, llevan su sangre...-

-¡Y la mía también!-

-No es así como lo dicta la ley... Bella, no arruines la vida con la que fuiste bendecida, vuelve a tu casa y has las paces con tu marido, ve, 'yallah', 'yallah'-

Me empujó suavemente a la entrada y yo caminé por las calles sin un rumbo fijo. Imaginaba cual habría sido mi futuro si Edward se hubiese divorciado de mi; mi padre no me dejaría volver a su casa para no avergonzar a su familia y yo, ¿a dónde habría ido?, además, pensándolo bien, yo no quiero perder a los hijos que tenga, _si es que los tengo_, por una simple terquedad mía. Cuando estuve cerca de mi casa me imaginé que Edward estaría allí totalmente disgustado, no quería incomodarlo con mi presencia, ya le había dado suficientes problemas, me dí la vuelta y caminé en dirección a las ruinas, lejos de mi casa. Caminaba con pasos cortos y lentos, había una calle llena de gente y dejé que la multitud me arrastrara. Una vez en las ruinas, me senté en un rincón, acaricié el collar que me regaló mi madre y lloré de tristeza, de soledad. Necesitaba a mi madre más que nunca, estaba tan sola en este momento, ¿cómo habría sido mi vida si no hubiera viajado a Fez, si mi madre, no hubiera fallecido?, mi vida sería tan diferente. Pero Edward, él, no tiene la culpa de que las cosas no salieran como yo las había querido, no se merece todo lo que le hago, pero eso cambiará, dejaré de ser la terca de siempre, a la final, no es tan malo estar a su lado, yo solo quería estar lejos de él para no enamorarme, por terquedad, no quería que los demás tuvieran la razón. Comenzó a oscurecer y me levanté para regresar a mi casa, caminé y caminé hasta llegar a la misma, tuve miedo de abrir la puerta pero aún así la abrí y entré, la primera imagen que tuve fue a Edward sentado en el sofá al lado de Rosalie y Carlisle, apenas me vió se levantó se su asiento y se fue a la habitación.

-¿En dónde estabas?- Preguntó Rosalie odiosamente.

-Fui a las ruinas y, me perdí...- No le iba a dar explicaciones en este momento, caminé directo a mi habitación sin volver a decir nada.

-Es una lástima que no se halla divorciado de ella, mi hermano es muy terco Carlisle, se hace el que no ve lo que sus ojos ven...- Decía en su típico tono chistoso.

-Rosalie, no debemos meternos en su matrimonio...- Decía Carlisle calmadamente.

-'Allah' es muy justo, ¡yo veré como mi hermano es pisoteado por ser tan iluso!- Siguió haciendo comentarios mientras yo bajaba las escaleras.

Me asomé a la puerta de la habitación y Edward estaba recostado en la cama sin camisa, debo admitir que es el mejor cuerpo que mis ojos han visto, parecía un faraón con los ojos cerrados y su brazo izquierdo estaba sobre su cabeza mientras su otra mano descansaba en la cama. Entré a la habitación tratando de un hacer mucho ruido pero no pasé desapercibida, me senté frente a el espejo que estaba frente a la cama y desaté mi velo, peiné mi cabello y él me observaba desde la cama con seriedad, coloqué el cepillo en la cómoda y acaricié mi cabello lentamente mientras lo miraba fijamente por medio del espejo. Me volteé y él volteó su cara para no mirarme de frente. Me senté en la cama tratando de llamar su atención y seguía ignorándome.

-¿Vas a ignorarme toda la vida?- Se levantó de la cama y tomó una sábana y una almohada de un asiento que estaba cerca.

-Dormiré en el otro cuarto, es tu castigo, dormirás sola, sin tu marido, hasta que aprendas...-

-Pero...-

-¿Pero qué, Bella?- Dijo mi nombre con molestia, bajé la mirada, no me agradó su trato.

-Yo... yo... lo siento...- Me miró y su rostro perdió seriedad. –No, no debí comportarme como lo hice...-

-Bella, lo que has hecho, ha estado mal, no te repudié las tres veces porque no quiero que tu suerte quede al viento, Bella yo...- Le costaba hablar pero aún me trataba con aspereza. –Yo se porque has hecho todo lo que has hecho...- Subí la vista, ¿_qué es lo que sabe_? –Bella, sé que quieres estar libre para ir tras ese hombre y, no quiero que lo hagas Bella, él, no te merece, Bella...- Abrí mi boca en gesto de asombro, ¿cómo supo de Jacob? Se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla. –Tú, has entrado en mi corazón y te mezclaste en el, no, no puedo arrancarte, porque arrancaría mi vida también, yo te quiero Bella, pero tú, tú ni siquiera me miras, aún no entiendo cómo es que aceptaste estar conmigo en la noche de bodas...- Seguí guardando silencio, acercó su rostro al mío lentamente y besó mis labios tiernamente, por primera vez sentía alegría al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, me levanté y llevé mis manos a su cuello pero él me empujó suavemente. –No Bella, estás castigada, no me tendrás hasta que no aprendas a comportarte...- _¿Aún estaba castigada?_, al menos ya no estaba tan molesto, me senté de nuevo en la cama y él salió de la habitación sin volver a decir nada. Haría lo posible por quererlo de verdad, él no se merecía lo que yo hacía con él, no podré amarlo, pero trataré de quererlo...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** ¿Qué les parece?, estuvo fuerte ¿¿no??, traté de terminarlo lo más rápido que pude pero no me da tiempo de nada :S, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews, se les quiere!!!. ¿Más?:

_-Ella no me quiere padre, se que se esfuerza por complacerme, pero no me demuestra que me quiere...- Decía Edward, algo decepcionado._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer, te divorciarás de verdad?- Preguntó Carlisle._

_-No, tendré una segunda esposa...-_

*** Edward dice que Bella ha arrastrado su nombre por la medina refiriéndose a que se comporta como una mala esposa y, las demás personas, acusarán a Edward de ello si no se divorcia de ella. Igualmente, Charlie también se lo dice, es una expresión que quiere decir que ella avergonzó a la familia.**

*** La costumbre o ley de ellos es que al divorciarse, la mujer debe vivir tres meses más con el marido, si no está embarazada es devuelta a su familia pero si está embarazada debe esperar a que nazca el bebé y luego el marido puede aceptarla de nuevo o dejar todo como estaba, pero los hijos deben quedarse con el padre porque pertenecen a su familia. El proceso de divorcio solo puede darse tres veces entre cada pareja; a la tercera la vencida, no hay vuelta atrás. **


	11. ¡Tengo Celos!

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... XD

**N/A:** Onceavo capítulo!! WOOOOOW jaja! Tuvieron bastante suspenso nooo?? Jaja Les recuerdo que mi inspiración fue la telenovela el clon!! Al final de cada cap hay algunas explicaciones de las palabras y de las costumbres que hemos empezado a notar;) si quieren mas solo avísenme, miles de gracias a los que dejan reviews, un beso a todos 3 T.T!!!! disfruten! 3 Ja XD Un besooooteeeeeeeee!

**-¡Tengo Celos!-**

**(Bella POV)**

Ha pasado una semana desde que tuve aquel problema con Edward y aún sigue sin dormir conmigo, ¿esto durará siempre? Comienza a desesperarme dormir sola, cuando vivía con mi madre dormía con ella, en casa de Charlie o dormía con Esme o con Alice, y ahora dormía sola, tenía pesadillas todas las noches y me levantaba exaltada, era bueno cuando despertaba asustada y Edward me abrazaba, ahora estaba sola. Al menos mi relación con él había mejorado, ya no me incomodaba estar cerca de él, y me encantaba verlo sonreír. Trataba de no discutir con Rosalie para no desagradarlo y estaba aprendiendo a cocinar como a él le gustaba. Lo único que no cambiaba era la compañía por la noche; soledad absoluta. Quería pedirle a Edward que volviera a dormir conmigo pero no sabía como pedírselo. Alice por su parte, era feliz con Jasper en Brasil, cuando se enteró que estuve a punto de divorciarme casi se muere al teléfono, le aterra todo lo que tenga que ver con separaciones. Estaba en mi habitación mirándome al espejo y luego tomé mi velo para ir a visitar a Esme, no la veo desde aquel día. Subí las escaleras hasta la sala y Edward estaba en la mesa grande arreglando unos papeles, Rosalie veía por la ventana y enseguida volteó su vista hacia mí cuando salí.

-¿Lo ves? Te dejaste engañar por esta odalisca, ¡mírala, va directo a la calle!- Decía en un tono chillón.

-Bella, ¿a dónde vas?- Preguntó Edward.

-Quiero ver a Esme, ¿no puedo visitarlos tampoco?- Comencé a molestarme.

-¡¿Ves como te alza la voz? Yo siendo un hombre no le permitiría a una mujer alzarme la voz, ella te monta como a un camello!-

-¡Rosalie!- La reprendió. –'Waja', puedes ir, pero no estés mucho tiempo...- Sonreí y asentí para salir casi corriendo de la casa.

-¡Ella va a montarte como se monta a un camello, pero no te importa lo que yo diga, ustedes pasan por encima de mi como se le pasa a un tapete, ustedes no quieren escuchar mis consejos, por eso sus mujeres son como son con ustedes, se burlan de ustedes en su cara!- Decía señalando a Edward con un dedo. Carlisle llegó del mercado siendo recibido por el escándalo de Rosalie. -¡Dile padre, dile, dile que su mujer es una odalisca!-

-¡Rosalie ya basta!- Gritó Edward y Rosalie bajó las escaleras quejándose.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- Preguntó Carlisle en tono de burla.

-Padre, necesito una solución, el matrimonio no me gusta como dijiste que iba a gustarme...-

-¿Hay algún problema con Bella, ella no cuida de ti como debe, se niega a ti...?-

_-_No, no es por eso, ella, no me quiere padre, se que se esfuerza por complacerme, pero no me demuestra que me quiere...- Decía Edward, algo decepcionado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, te divorciarás de verdad?- Preguntó Carlisle seriamente.

-No, tendré una segunda esposa...-

-¡Edward, no puedes con una tormenta, ¿podrás con dos?!-

-Padre no voy a casarme con otra joven como Bella, voy a casarme con una que haya crecido aquí, en Fez, que haya sido criada bajo nuestras costumbres...- Carlisle guardó silencio, pensativo.

-Conozco una familia, están buscando un buen marido para su hija, Tanya, yo podría hablarles de ti...-

-Hazlo, mientras más pronto lo solucionemos, mejor....- Carlisle asintió y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

Mientras Carlisle, prácticamente, conspiraba en mi contra, yo iba a casa de Charlie. En el camino me detuve en una tienda a ver unos velos, me imaginé bailando para Edward, alegrándolo y seduciéndolo con mi baile, muy pronto llegará el día en que baile para él. Poco a poco me acostumbro a su presencia, a sus pequeñas caricias, cada día me siento mejor a su lado, es como si, si estuviera empezando a amar a mi marido. Una tarde dejé que mi mente volara, que soñara despierta, me imaginé como sería, darle un hijo a Edward. Aunque no creo que sea posible, no me ha tocado después de la noche de bodas, pero conseguiré llamar su atención de nuevo, voy a conquistar a Edward. Legué a la casa de mi padre y fui recibida por los cantos de las criadas, bailé entre ellas y sonreía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, reía de verdad, porque de verdad me sentía feliz, es gracioso, hice todo lo posible porque Edward me odiará, y ahora solo me aterra pensar en estar lejos de él. Esme salió hasta el patio y corrí hasta ella, la abracé y besé su mejilla, y prácticamente la arrastré a la sala dando saltos, comienzo a parecerme más a Alice, le pregunté por mi padre y dijo que estaba en el mercado de camellos, de seguro le alegraría saber que estuve aquí. Senté a Esme en el sofá y luego me senté yo.

-Bella, ¿por qué no habías venido?, empezaba a preocuparme por ti-

-Esme, estoy bien, todo está muy bien- Dije sonriente.

-Bella, ¿qué hiciste ahora?- Me preguntó maliciosa. –Estás demasiado alegre...-

-¿No es eso lo que querías, que fuera feliz?-

-Si, pero una sonrisa tuya es como la de un niño que hace una travesura y sonríe de modo extraño...-

-Esme...- Me acerqué a ella como para decirle un secreto. –¡Me estoy enamorando de Edward!-

-¡'Al-hamdu-lellah', Bella, esa si es una buena noticia, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, 'Allah' aplacó tu inquieto corazón!-

-Esme, soy tan feliz a su lado, moriría si se separa de mí...-

-Y ya levantó aquel castigo, de dejarte durmiendo sola...-

-No, aún no...- Dije un poco desilusionada.

-Pero tengo un plan para hacer que venga a mí- Sonreí maliciosamente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-¡'La' Esme, es sorpresa!-

-Bella, cuida mucho de tu marido, su hermana puede meter ideas a su cabeza...-

-¿Qué ideas?- Pregunté mientras jugaba con mi velo en el aire.

-Bella, Edward puede tomar una segunda esposa...- Detuve mi juego y miré a Esme alarmada. –El libro sagrado dice que un hombre puede casarse hasta cuatro veces, si las puede mantener claro está, pero puede hacerlo, tú serías la primera esposa, la que mande en todo pero ya no será solo tuyo, tendrás que compartirlo con su otra mujer...-

-¡Eso nunca!- Me levanté rápidamente del sofá. -¡Por el profeta, juro que no dejaré que Edward consiga otra esposa, yo muero Esme muero!-

-Ya es muy tarde, te sentaste en el corazón de tu marido, es mejor sentarse en el corazón de un león que en el corazón de un hombre...- Dijo mirando hacia un lado con indiferencia.

-¡To do es negativo para mi ¿no?, cuando consigo algo de felicidad todos ponen trabas, todos se ponen en contra!-

-No es eso Bella, debes ser precavida, cuida de tu marido...-

-¡Nadie quiere que yo sea feliz!- Mi molestia se hizo notar y salí apresurada de la sala.

Fui hasta la calle y Esme no dejaba de llamarme, la dejé en la puerta gritando mi nombre. ¿Por qué, por qué cuando lograba sentir algo por Edward ahora Esme se ponía en mi contra, y si, y si Edward en realidad buscaba otra esposa?, ¡No lo iba a permitir!, Si tenía que volver a mis viejos trucos para que las cosas salgan a mi manera lo haré, Edward será solo mío. Mientras yo caminaba en dirección a mi casa, Carlisle estaba en casa diciéndole a Edward que había planeado una cena para esta noche, una cena a la que asistiría su nueva "novia" y su familia, yo, ignorante de la situación, solo rogaba en mi mente porque a Edward nunca se le ocurriera tomar otra esposa. Llegué a mi casa y allí estaba él, mi corazón brincó al verlo, se había vuelto en una costumbre que sintiera eso últimamente cada vez que lo veía. Cerré a la puerta y me senté a su lado en el sofá y le sonreí dulcemente.

-¿Estuvo bien el paseo?-

-Si 'habib', todos están bien en casa de mi padre...-

-'Waja'- Me sonrió con ternura, sentí que se encogía el corazón. –Bella necesito que esta noche hagas algo por mí...- Me dijo en un tono algo serio.

-Lo que sea 'habib'- Y en realidad, haría lo que sea que él me pidiera.

-Necesito que esta noche te mantengas en tu habitación y no salgas hasta que te lo diga, tendré una visita importante y, es mejor que no estés presente...-

-Pero, ¿por qué?-

-Porque su futura esposa vendrá a conocerlo y no es buena idea que tú estés cerca para estropearlo todo y arrastres el nombre de mi hermano por la medina, más de lo que ya lo has hecho...- Dijo Rosalie saliendo de la cocina y sentándose frente a nosotros, me quedé paralizada, ¿futura esposa? Miré a Edward y su rostro estaba frío, sin expresión alguna.

-¿Fu... fu... futura esposa?- Tartamudeé.

-Si Bella, tomaré una segunda esposa, el libro sagrado permite que un hombre tenga más de una esposa...- Miles de sentimientos se arremolinaron en mi pecho, me levanté del sofá y corrí hasta mi habitación, él, se quedó algo sorprendió por mi forma de actuar.

-Yo también sufriría, ya no va a ser la consentida de la casa...-

-Rosalie...-

Entré a la habitación y lancé la puerta con fuerza, me lancé en mi cama y comencé a llorar desesperada, ¿por qué ahora, por qué cuando empezaba, a quererte? Yo no lo iba a permitir, si no hacía algo me tocaría compartir a mi marido por el resto de mi vida, había dos modos en que acabará todo esto si yo hacía algo; o lograba demostrarle a Edward cuanto lo amaba o lograba que él se divorciara de mí, y esta vez, para siempre. Sea quien sea esa mujer tengo que alejarla de Edward, pero, ¿cómo?, yo no podía salir de la habitación mientras ellos cenaran, tenía que hallar el modo de llamar la atención de la joven para alejarla de los demás y decirle alguna cosa que la haga salir corriendo. Dediqué las siguientes horas a pensar en cómo hacer para que todo saliera como yo quería. Cuando se acercaba la hora de llegada de la familia de la chica, Edward entró a la habitación para buscar su ropa, en ningún momento me dirigió la palabra, solo me observó detenidamente, su rostro denotaba algo de tristeza, ¿será que no quiere hacer esto en verdad?, lo dudo. Salió del cuarto y yo corrí tras él pero cerró la puerta, no me atrevía abrir, y si, ¿Edward era el que no me quería ahora?, cada vez me convencía más de que aquella boda sería un hecho y yo de nuevo sería infeliz, no, eso no podía ocurrir, merezco una oportunidad. Llegó la visita de Edward y yo solo podía escuchar las voces en el piso de arriba. Caminé de un lado a otro, me sentaba, me acercaba a la puerta y nada, todo seguía igual, una de las criadas entró a la habitación para dejar una bandeja con mi cena, de nuevo, parecía una prisionera, le pedí a la criada que trajera a la joven a mi cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta y le mostré una hermosa pulsera de oro, le dije que sería suya si hacía lo que yo le ordenaba y ella aceptó, salió de mi habitación y dijo que volvería con la joven. A la media hora, alguien tocó a la puerta, eran ellas, me acomodé un poco frente al espejo y abrí. Apenas la vi quise ahorcarla, el simple hecho de que pretendiera casarse con MI Edward era demasiado insoportable para mí. Debo admitir que era linda, con la piel muy suave y unos ojos profundos, misterioso, pero jamás sería para Edward.

-Ella es la señorita Tanya Denali...- La presentó la criada y yo sonreí hipócritamente.

-'Assalam-Alaikum', es un placer conocerte...- Se acercó a mí y besó mis mejillas.

-'Alaikum-Assalam', tú y tu familia, trajeron, luz, a esta casa- Dije conteniendo las ganas de gritarle que se fuera de mi casa.

-Edward dijo que eras muy hermosa, no creí que fuera tan cierto, digo, no quiso que estuvieras presente...- Era una indirecta, _por supuesto que soy hermosa para mi marido, víbora, cobra._

-¿Dijo eso?, no lo creo...-

-Si, lo dijo, la criada dijo que querías conocerme, ¿qué quieres hablar conmigo?- Preguntó inocentemente.

-Quiero preguntarte, ¿en verdad te gusta Edward, quieres casarte con él?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Si, por supuesto que si, tu marido es 'zwin', mu guapo...- _Víbora._ Sonreí.

-¿Te digo un secreto?- Me acerqué a ella y no dudó en escuchar. –Edward no es un buen marido, es malo conmigo, me tiene encerrada porque no quiere que le diga a nadie las cosas horribles que hace conmigo...- Ella abrió su boca asombrada. –Él me golpea cada vez que puede, y no es nada religioso...-

-¡'Allah'!- Estaba impresionada, yo reía en mi interior.

-Es muy irrespetuoso conmigo, ¿sabes?, me obliga a estar con él, y no me da oro ni me complace en nada, no te cases con él, tu destino será terrible, y ¿quieres saber algo más?, quiere que me embaraza para luego repudiarme y quitarme a mis hijos...- Mordí mi labio para contener la risa, su cara era digna de una fotografía.

-¡Que 'Allah' me libre!, Bella, 'Allah' te puso en mi camino para no entregar mi vida a un mal hombre-

-Ahora vete, convence a tu familia de que no te casen, yo no quiero que nadie pase por lo que yo estoy pasando- Le dije en un tono preocupado, casi creíble.

-'Waja', 'waja', Bella, ¿No quieres que le diga a alguien? Es un 'harám' muy grande lo que hace contigo...-

-¡'La'!- Grité. –No, no, puede hacerme algo horrible después, ve en paz, yo puedo con él, 'yallah', 'yallah'...-

-Si, si, 'shukran' Bella, 'shukran'...-

-Ve...- Prácticamente la empujé fuera de la habitación, en cuanto cerré la puerta me dejé vencer por la risa. No aguanté la curiosidad y subí las escaleras cuidando de no ser vista.

En sala solo estaba un hombre y dos mujeres, los demás habían desaparecido, la tal Tanya se acercó al hombre y le dijo algo al oído, él la observó espantado y susurraron entre ellos, se levantaron todos de sus asientos cuando Edward, Carlisle y Rosalie volvían de la cocina, el hombre le dijo a Edward que tenía un asunto urgente que atender y que mejor cancelaban eso del compromiso, que en este momento no estaba para celebraciones. Salieron con apuro de la cas y Edward miró a su padre y a Rosalie extrañado, volteó hacia donde yo estaba y corrí para no ser vista, fue muy tarde. Vió como parte de mi vestido flotaba en el aire y corrió detrás de mí, me lancé en mi cama y simulé estar leyendo una revista. Acto seguido, Edward entró algo rabioso.

-Bella, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-¡¿Yo?! ¡No me he movido de aquí, eso fue lo que me pediste!-

-¡A mi no me engañas Bella!- Me jaló de un brazo dejándonos frente a frente. -¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Tanya?-

-¡No le dije nada, yo solo, estaba, ayudándola!-

-¿Ayudándola a qué Bella?-

-¡A alejarse de ti!-

-¡Bella, ¿por qué eres tan egoísta? Como no eres feliz, no quieres que nadie lo sea!- Eso sí logró lastimarme.

-Yo solo...-

-¿Acaso vas a espantar a todas las prometidas que consiga, eh?- Me interrumpió.

-¡Si, voy a espantarlas a todas y a cada una de ellas!-

-¡¿Por qué?!- Me gritó.

-Porque, porque, ¡porque tengo celos, tengo celos de cualquier mujer que se te quiera acercar, ¿feliz?!- Me miró confundido, luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. –Yo no pienso compartirte con nadie, ¡escúchame bien Edward Cullen porque no lo voy a repetir, eres mío, solo mío!- Explotó en una risa escandalosa que me hizo irritar. -¿De qué te ríes?- Seguía burlándose.

-¿De verdad tienes celos Bella?- Me preguntó con sarcasmo.

-S...s... si- Me sonrojé.

-¿Y cómo puedo creerte Bella, cómo, cómo puedo creer que en verdad me quieres para ti sola?- Me quedé sin respuesta por un momento.

Jalé de su cuello con fuerza y junté sus labios con los míos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel cuando apretó con fuerza mi cuerpo al suyo y profundizó nuestro beso, un beso necesitado, un beso, deseado... Por primera vez lo besaba con entrega, con pasión, quería que ese beso durara para siempre. Detuvimos el beso por falta de aire y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No habrá boda Bella...-

-Lo sé...-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Tú no vas a cambiarme por otra- Sonrió mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

-Pídeme que no me case Bella, pídeme que sea solo tuyo...-

-No te cases...- No me resistí. –Guárdate sólo para mi... Y...-

-¿Y?-

-Vuelve a dormir a mi lado...-

-Eso no tienes que pedirlo...- Juntó nuestros labios de nuevo con fuerza, esta noche no habrían pesadillas, solo estarían sus labios en los míos, sol estraían sus brazos abrazándome, solo estaría él, velando mi sueño...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** Termine! Lo hice tan pronto como pude, la matemática y la contabilidad me han consumido el cerebro! XD GRACIASPOR SUS REVIEWWWWWWWWSSSS SON LO MÁXIMOOO UN BESOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	12. ¿Bailarías Para Mí?

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... XD

**N/A:**Este ya es el capitulo 12, ¿tan rápido?, no lo creooo jajaja y eso que lo escribí yo. Bien, no se cuantos capítulos valla a tener el fic, todavía falta que Rosalie consiga marido jiji y otras cositas por allí. Me alegra que les guste tanto mi historia, es la que más me han comentado, tal vez por eso me gusta tanto escribirla jaja! Bueno ahora disfruten... Poooorr ciertooooooooooo, si quieren saber que canción bailó bella aquí les dejo el link de la canción en youtube: .com/watch?v=91sVD19110E

**-¿Bailarías Para Mí?-**

**(Bella POV)**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente cuando noté que había amanecido. Subí la mirada y allí estaba Edward, bajo mis brazos, profundamente dormido. Acaricié suavemente el contorno de su rostro. Era tan hermoso, pasé mis dedos por su cuello y tembló levemente, deslicé mis dedos por su pecho, su piel era blanca y suave al tacto. Luego acaricié su cabello cobrizo con ternura, ¿cómo pude ser tan terca y no darme cuenta del hombre que tenía a mi lado? Al menos algo bueno surgió de la aparición de Tanya; me di cuenta de qué era lo que realmente sentía por Edward a tiempo. Ahora, haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz, haría cualquier cosa para enmendar el daño que le había hecho. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, observó la habitación y luego me miró, no puedo evitar perderme en sus hermosos ojos verdes, me sonrío y se acercó a mis labios, besándome con ternura, alejó sus labios solo unos milímetros y luego succionó suavemente mi labio inferior, un leve gemido salió de mi garganta, rió en voz alta y me abrazó con fuerza, se sentía muy bien estar tan cerca de su cuerpo.

-Creí que estaba soñando...- Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que, llevo muchas noches, soñando, con que me dices por fin que me amas y, con despertar así a tu lado, sin distancias de ningún tipo...-

-Así será siempre, sólo si prometes que Tanya jamás volverá a pisar esta casa- Dije con chistosa autoridad.

-¿Ah si? Creí que se llevaban bien, estaba considerando lo de la boda de nuevo- Dijo con seriedad, me senté enseguida exaltada sin dejar de mirarlo, dejó ver esa sonrisa que desde hace tiempo me enloquece.

-¡Eso nunca!- Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, me molestaba de solo pensarlo, él soltó una carcajada y se sentó mirándome fijamente.

-Me encanta verte celosa...- Me dijo al oído, se acercó a mi cara y besó mi mejilla, dio cortos besos hasta llegar a mis labios y atraparlo con fuerza.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, yo me muero si tomas otra esposa...-

-Eso jamás Bella, solo te quiero a ti-

Seguimos besándonos y conversando por largo rato en nuestra habitación. Mientras, en casa de mi padre, Esme conversaba con Alice por teléfono acerca de los últimos acontecimientos familiares en Fez...

-_¡¿Segunda esposa Esme?!_- Preguntó Alice alterada.

-Si, va a tomar una segunda esposa, pero eso es lo que Bella buscó, le hizo la vida imposible hasta obligarlo a repudiarla pero él no lo hizo, sólo se dispuso a buscar otra esposa...-

-_¿Y Bella? 'Allah' pobre Bella, que suerte tan triste, no es justo, ser repudiada y luego cambiada por otra esposa_- Decía Alice con tristeza.

-No te preocupes por Bella, algo me dice que esa boda no se llevará a cabo...-

-_¿Por qué lo dices Esme, Bella hizo algo?_-

-Aún no lo se, la cena con la familia de la novia era anoche y aún Bella no viene a verme-

-_¡Qué suerte tan triste, yo moriría de tristeza si Jasper busca una segunda esposa, no lo permitiría, por el profeta que no lo permito!_- Decía Alice con gracia.

-Alice debo dejarte pero pronto vuelvo a llamarte, ¿está bien?-

-_'Waja', un beso para el tío Charlie y uno para Bella, 'beslama'_-

-'Beslama'- Se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Alice estaba en casa y Jasper acababa de llegar de la tienda donde trabajaba. Su casa era algo amplia y pintada de un color blanco con verde claro, tenía un pequeño jardín en la entrada el cual estaba rodeado de una barda de tamaño medio donde Alice se asomaba, a veces, a esperar a Jasper. La tienda de Jasper quedaba algo lejos así que la mayoría de las veces andaba en taxi. Cuando llegaron a Brasil, Alice estaba que moría de emoción, tendría su propia casa, cumpliría su sueño de tener muchos hijos y lo mejor de todo; no estaría Rosalie a su alrededor. Alice tenía completa libertad en su casa y , obviamente, tiempo de sobra para quedarse a solas con su marido la primera vez que bailó para él, se dejaron llevar por la pasión y Alice besó a Jasper de una manera diferente dejándolo impactado....

_Jasper no resistió más verla bailar y la jaló por la cintura atrayéndola a él, junto sus labios con los de ella en un beso desenfrenado, Alice detuvo el beso pero sin alejarse mucho de él, luego, paseó su lengua por los labios de él tortuosamente y terminó dándole un tierno beso. Jasper quedó prácticamente paralizado, nunca lo había besado así._

_-Gacela, ¿qué es lo que acabas de hacer?- Alice tapó su boca asustada._

_-Yo, lo vi en una telenovela 'habib'...- Se quedó sin palabras y le dio la espalda a Jasper. –Voy a ser devuelta, 'Allah', voy a ser devuelta- susurraba para sí misma._

_-Gacela, ¿puedes, hacerlo de nuevo?- Preguntó Jasper con timidez. Alice sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él. _

De vez en cuando daban un paseo por la playa, no era muy seguido porque es 'harám' ver a todas las personas con tan poca ropa, semidesnudas, bronceándose y bañándose en la playa, cada vez que iba Alice siempre tomaba en sus manos el rostro de Jasper para que no mirara e igualmente Jasper lo hacía con Alice. El día que llegaron de Marruecos, dos chicas en bikini, y rubias, pasaron por el frente del taxi donde iban los recién casados y Alice colocó su mano derecha rápidamente sobre los ojos de Jasper, a él le encantaban las rubias. Luego un grupo de chicos pasó por un lado del taxi con shorts muy cortos y súper pegados, casi adheridos, a la piel, no dejando nada a la imaginación, Jasper no tardó en tapar los ojos de Alice, quien tenía la boca abierta de asombro, y besar su frente para distraerla de la visión. Alice y Jasper descansaban en la sala de su casa y conversaban sobre un sofá blanco que había allí.

-Que suerte tan triste, Edward va a tomar una segunda esposa...- Decía Alice recostándose del pecho de Jasper.

-Mi gacela, no debemos meternos en su matrimonio- Decía Jasper dulcemente.

-Es que no es justo 'habib', no es justo compartir a un marido-

-Pero Alice, esa es la costumbre, el hombre puede casarse hasta cuatro veces-

-¡No lo acepto, no lo acepto! Promete que nunca pensarás siquiera en otra esposa 'habib', promételo-

-¡Está bien gacela, lo prometo!- Dijo Jasper alzando los brazos.

-Lo quiero por escrito Jasper, no pedí eso en el acuerdo matrimonial, ¡lo quiero por escrito!- Decía con un dedo en el aire como Rosalie.

-Por supuesto que lo tendrás por escrito mi gacela, lo que mi gacela quiera Jasper lo consigue- Alice sonrió y lo besó con ternura, beso que se fue ornando más apasionado y caluroso. –Lo que...-Se detenía para darle besos cortos. -Ella, quiera- LA alzó con sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación, para recostarla en la cama.

* * *

Me quedé todo el día en casa arreglando por todos lados y cocinando, Rosalie me veía caminar de un lado a otro extrañada y de vez en cuando soltaba uno de sus "amables" comentarios. Yo solo quería que todo estuviera impecable para cuando Edward llegara. Comencé a ordenar nuestra habitación y mientras limpiaba el closet, encontré el traje de odalisca que Alice me dio como regalo de bodas, el brassier era negro con lentejuelas doradas y le colgaban pequeñas monedas del mismo color, la falda era de una tela negra muy ligera, y en la parte que iba a la cintura colgaban miles de cadenitas y monedas de oro. Creí que nunca iba a usar este vestido, pero pronto lo usaré. El teléfono sonó y atendí antes que Rosalie tomara el teléfono de la sala, era Esme, me contó acerca de la llamada de Alice y me regañaba porque por mi mal comportamiento, le expliqué la situación y le dije que ya no habría boda, obviamente se alegró por mí. Terminamos nuestra conversación y subí las escaleras olvidando mi vestido de odalisca sobre la cama. Al llegar arriba encontré a Rosalie arreglando sus uñas en el sofá, si en esta casa había una odalisca, esa era Rosalie.

-Alice llamó a cas de mi padre, ella y Jasper están muy bien- Le dije mientras arreglaba algunos adornos en una de las paredes.

-¡¿Cómo pueden estar bien? Esa odalisca no le da hijos a Jasper, al igual que tú, está seca!- Yo la ignoré y seguí acomodando. -¡Esto si que es muy extraño!- Chilló con su voz burlona.

-¿Qué es lo extraño?-

-Te ocupas de tu casa, como una buena esposa, nunca lo has hecho, ¿ahora qué es lo que conspiras contra mi hermano?-

-¡Yo no conspiro nada!-

-¡Conspiras, si!- Se levantó del sofá manteniendo distancia y señalándome con su dedo. –Alguna cosa tramas para molestar a Edward, ¡yo lo veo!, no eres más que una odalisca, ¡una víbora, engañas a mi hermano con tus movimientos, te le cuelgas al cuello y el cree que te está domando y tú solo esperas al mejor momento para ahorcarlo!-

-Rosalie, no voy a permitir que digas esas cosas de mi, yo no hago eso con ¡Edward!- Edward entró a la casa y nos encontró en plena discusión.

-¿Discuten de nuevo?- Preguntó con seriedad.

-¡Esta odalisca, ella solo te maltrata, yo siendo tú, me buscaba otra esposa, Tanya, esa si debe ser una buena esposa!-

Me enfurecí, miré a Edward y bajé las escaleras a mi habitación. Mi única desgracia en esta casa es Rosalie. Me senté frente a mi espejo y golpeaba la punta de los dedos contra la mesita. Rosalie aprovechaba cualquier momento para fastidiarme. Escuché pasos pero no me volteé para mirar. Escuché que la puerta era cerrada, era Edward, se sentó al borde de la cama quedando justo detrás de mí, Yo me dediqué a ignorarlo. Quizás él le haría caso a Rosalie y pensaría seriamente en casarse con la tal Tanya. El sólo imaginarlo me llenaba de rabia, de celos. Se levantó de la cama y se agachó por mi lado derecho, arregló mi cabello hacia atrás y volteé mi rostro hacia el otro lado.

-Bella... Bella... ¿Vas a ignorarme toda la noche?- Preguntó con una vocecita dulce.

-¡Jum!- Me volteé como una niña malcriada.

-Vamos Bella, no le hagas caso a Rosalie, yo te dije que no me casaría con nadie, nunca, o es que, ¿te dieron celos de solo escuchar que me puedo casar con ella?- Dijo sonriendo y jugando con mi cabello.

-Si- Sonrió, solo ayudé a que creciera su ego.

-Bella...- Me jaló obligándome a verlo de frente. –No quiero que pienses más en eso, yo te quiero a ti, a nadie más, tú eres mi flor del desierto- Decía acariciando mis mejillas.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunté actuando como niña chiquita.

-Si...- Se acercó más a mi y unió nuestros labios, volvió a alejarse y miró hacia la cama, se quedó observando fijamente con el ceño fruncido y volvió a mirarme. –Bella, ¿puedo pedirte algo?...-

-Lo que quieras 'habib'- Respondí.

-¿Bailarías para mí?- Sonreí y asentí, lo jalé hacia la cama y lo empujé para que se sentará, tomé el vestido y me acerqué al pequeño equipo de sonido que estaba cerca de la cama y coloqué un CD en el.

-Cuando te diga, lo enciendes...- Él asintió sonriente y yo fui al baño para cambiarme, me coloqué el brassier y la falda, adoraba el traje de odalisca, hacía que lucieran muy bien mis atributos femeninos, sobre el rostro me coloqué un velo pequeño de color negro, casi transparente, que sólo dejaba a la vista mis ojos. Acabé y respiré hondo, nunca se me dio muy bien el baile, pero por Edward, lo que sea. -¡Enciéndelo!-

La música comenzó a sonar, era un sonido suave, salí lentamente del baño dándole la espalda a Edward y moviendo los brazos como serpientes en el aire, subí mis manos hasta arriba, bajé una primero y la otra después moviendo mis manos al ritmo de la musiquita, me di la vuelta cuando la música comenzó a ir más rápido y hacía temblar mis caderas con rapidez meneándolas de un lado a otro y veía a Edward seductoramente, comencé a agacharme moviendo mi cuerpo imitando el movimiento de las serpientes con las caderas, subí de nuevo y hacía temblar ms caderas caminando hacia un lado, tenía las manso alzadas al nivel de los hombros y meneaba los mismos rápidamente, llevé mis manos hasta mi rostro y quité el velo dejando mi sonrisa a la vista de Edward, bailaba sensualmente moviendo el velo en el aire, me puse de lado e hice un movimiento parecido al de los egipcios, me acerqué a Edward haciendo temblar mis caderas y mis senos al mismo tiempo y alcé el velo colocándolo en su cuello y jalé del para acercar a Edward a mi pecho, intentó besarme pero fui más rápida y solté el velo de un lado y me alejé de Edward, quedé de espaldas a él y movía mi trasero de un lado a otro con rapidez, como imitando una balanza, y volteé mi rostro para sonreírle seductoramente, noté que mordía su labio inferior, meneé el velo en el aire mientras lentamente bajaba mi cabeza hacia atrás, quedaba viendo a Edward de cabeza, volví a ponerme frente a él y esta vez dejé que el velo cayera al suelo, puse mi mano derecha cerca de mi mejilla y estiré la otra simulando ondas con las manos sin dejar de mover mis hombros, hice lo mismo con mi otra mano y le guiñé un ojo a Edward, di un par de vueltas y quedé más cerca de él, meneaba mi vientre hacia adelante y él me observaba detenidamente, pude ver el deseo en sus ojos y a la vez, sentirlo. Me acosté a su lado y movía mi estómago como haciendo ondas, colocó su mano sobre mi estómago con suavidad, el roce de su mano logró provocarme en verdad, me levanté y me paseé por toda la habitación meneando las caderas rápidamente, cuando volví a estar frente a él, subí mis brazos hasta la altura de los ojos y los movía simulando ondas, él se levantó y yo trataba de seducirlo con la mirada y moviendo mis caderas, di un paso hacia atrás pero él me jaló por la cintura pegándome a él con fuerza, y noté como estaba realmente "necesitando" de acercamiento corporal.

Besó mis labios con necesidad y apretó su agarre en mi cintura, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas comenzaron a encenderse, si sus caricias me gustaban cuando lo odiaba, ahora que lo quería, entonces me matarían de placer...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** **ajaaaaaa**!!! Termineee jaja! Lo sientooo pero el lemmon apasionado que de verdad ambos se merecen, vendrá en el próximo capítulo jijiji! Muchas gracias; SHUKRAN-GRAZILLAN a todos los que han leído mi fic!! De verdad son lo máximoooo XD! ¿Más?

_-¡Edward, Bella!- Gritó Rosalie, al parecer estaba emocionada. Corrimos hasta la sala un poco asustados por los gritos de Rosalie. _

_-¿Qué ocurre Rose?- Preguntó Edward, pero Rosalie no dijo palabra alguna, quedó boquiabierta al verme vestida de odalisca. -¿Rose?- Repitió Edward sacándola de su shock._

_-¡Una noticia, Jasper y Alice fueron bendecidos, muy bendecidos!-..._

*** Beslama significa Adiós**

*** Shukran-Grazillan significa muchas gracias.**


	13. La Noticia de Alice y El Deseo Reprimido

MCrepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... XD

**N/A:** Capítulo 13!, Todos los que han leído y comentado mil gracias; ya son 130 reviews! Yuupiiiiiiiii. Capítulo algo intenso ok??? Esta es la canción que me inspira cuando escribo las escenas de Rosalie (youtube) XD, si quieren escúchenla pera este fic: .com/watch?v=Na7N5C4pIZo

**-La Noticia de Alice y El Deseo Reprimido-**

**(Bella POV)**

_Besó mis labios con necesidad y apretó su agarre en mi cintura, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas comenzaron a encenderse, si sus caricias me gustaban cuando lo odiaba, ahora que lo quería, entonces me matarían de placer..._ Dimos un par de pasos con lentitud sin dejar de besarnos y mis piernas rozaron con el borde de la cama, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi cintura provocándome, llevé mis manos a su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Introdujo su lengua dentro de mí con delicadeza profundizando el beso, La tibieza de esta encendió todo mi cuerpo, jugaba con mi lengua y exploraba dentro de mi boca, la sensación era exquisita. Me apretó más a su cuerpo y sentir su calor casi me hizo perder la cabeza, me empujó con suavidad y me hizo caer sobre la cama viniéndose conmigo, besó mis mejillas dulcemente y bajó hasta mi cuello, lo besó con ternura y luego succiono levemente, comencé a jadear, sentí su respiración en mi cuello y sentí un fuerte escalofrío, bajé mis manos por su espalda, aún estaba vestido, pero no por mucho tiempo. Comencé a desabotonar su camisa mientras el se divertía con mi cuello y masajeaba mis senos por encima del brassier, gemí cuando los apretó con fuerza, me ayudó a deshacerse de su camisa quedando en una franelilla blanca, escuchamos el teléfono repicar pero no detuvimos lo que hacíamos, dejó de sonar dejando de distraernos. Llevó una de sus manos a mi muslo izquierdo haciendo que levantara la pierna y la enroscara con la suya, masajeó mi muslo y apretó mi trasero con fuerza provocándome placenteras cosquillas y haciéndome gemir, nuestros labios volvieron a unirse en un beso un poco salvaje y necesitado, quería más... De repente...

-¡Edward, Bella!- Gritó Rosalie desde la sala, al parecer estaba emocionada. Edward y yo nos miramos confundidos, se levantó de encima de mi y gruñí cuando lo hizo, sonrió y besó mis labios rápidamente.

-Esto no acaba aquí Bella...- Me dijo en un tono sensual. Corrimos hasta la sala un poco asustados por los gritos de Rosalie que aún se escuchaba y olvidé la vestimenta que llevaba puesta.

-¿Qué ocurre Rose?- Preguntó Edward en cuanto llegamos a la sala, pero Rosalie no dijo palabra alguna, quedó boquiabierta al verme vestida de odalisca, le temblaba el labio inferior al intentar hablar pero no lograba decir ninguna palabra, levantó su dedo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo con los ojos como platos. -¿Rose?- Repitió Edward sacándola de su shock.

-Y... y... yo, mejor, yo...- Edward me miró y alzó la vista al cielo al darse cuenta de que aún llevaba mi traje puesto y trató de ocultarme detrás de su brazo, frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a Rosalie.

-¿Por qué gritabas Rose?- Ella se dobló un poco para volver a mirarme y Edward me ocultó detrás de él y la miró alzando una ceja.

-¡Una noticia... Jasper y Alice fueron bendecidos, muy bendecidos!- Dijo mirando de nuevo a Edward esta vez con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, yo sonreí, ¿Acaso Alice...?.

-Fueron bendecidos, ¡'Al-hamdu-lellah', fueron bendecidos, Jasper va a ser padre!- Decía pegando brincos, Edward volteó para mirarme sonriente, y yo, sonreía también.

-¡'Al-hamdu-lellah', seré tío!- Dijo para tomar mi rostro con ambas manos y besarme con ternura.

-Ya era hora de que Alice hiciera algo bueno por Jasper ¿no?, ahora solo falta que sea niño, esperemos que sea varón, ¡'Insha-Allah'!-

-Rosalie basta, deja de meterte en su vida, Bella, ¿Cuándo me darás esa dicha?- Miré a Rosalie y estaba distraída observando por la ventana así que me acerqué al oído de Edward y susurré.

-Al paso que vamos, muy pronto 'habib'...- Me miró con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Sólo falta la odalisca de tu mujer, ¡esta si que está seca, sólo sabe ser odalisca, mírala, mira sus ropas!- Comenzó a vociferar con un tono burlón, señalándome con la mano.

Edward me hizo una seña y yo bajé las escaleras para cambiarme de ropa. Fue cuando llegué al cuarto que me percaté de que gracias a Rosalie no pude estar con Edward, me debía esa. Me cambié de ropa rápidamente y subí de nuevo a la sala, Carlisle ya estaba allí junto con Edward y Rosalie celebrando la noticia, conversamos más acerca del tema y al cabo de unas horas, cada quien se dirigía a su respectiva habitación. En cuanto Edward y yo estuviéramos en la nuestra, nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro sonriendo, caminó lentamente hasta mí, sujetó mis brazos y besó mi mejilla izquierda dulcemente, con la punta de su dedo derecho delineó el contorno de rostro observándome, yo sonreía. Me alcé en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios y juntarlos con los míos en un beso apasionado, pronto tuvimos que detenernos en busca de aire y juntamos nuestras frentes sin dejar de mirarlos, Carlisle golpeó a nuestra puerta y le recordaba a Edward que al día siguiente lo acompañaría a cerrar unos negocios con unos amigos, Edward se alejó un poco de mí y se acercó a la cama sin soltar mis manos y se sentó en ella dejándome de pie frente a él. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura y levantó mi holgada camisa de seda color salmón y yo alcé los bazos mientras él me la quitaba por completo, me apretó hacia él y repartió tiernos besos por mi cuello y pecho, acaricié su suave cabello y cerré mis ojos al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, volvieron a tocar a la puerta y ésta vez era Rosalie, nos detuvimos con cierta brusquedad, me gritaba desde el otro lado que al otro día que ría ir a casa de mi padre y que quería que fuera con ella, que extraño. Edward me miró y se levantó de la cama, tomó en sus manos el corto vestido de seda blanca que yo usaba para dormir y lo puso en mis manos, lo vi un poco confundida y se acercó a mi oreja.

-Mejor esperemos a que estemos totalmente solos...- Me susurró en un tono sensual.

-¿Solos, ya no estamos solos...?- No entendí.

-Enviaré a Rosalie a casa de Jasper en Brasil para que le haga compañía a Alice, y Carlisle querrá ir con ella, estaremos solos...- Me sonrojé al imaginar que me quedaría totalmente sola con Edward en casa, sin Rosalie aquí, pues, no me imagino lo que haremos.

Me cambié de ropa y me acosté al lado de Edward abrazándolo, él acariciaba mi cabello mientras yo, lentamente, iba dejándome dominar por el cansancio. No supe más de mí hasta el día siguiente. Cuando desperté ya Edward no estaba en la casa, se había ido con Carlisle y Rosalie me esperaba para ir a casa de mi padre, yo visitaba a Esme de vez en cuando pero Rosalie pasaba más tiempo en casa de mi padre que yo misma, se enteró de que mi padre estaba en busca de otra esposa y trataba por todos los medios de llamar la atención de Charlie. Después de haberme dado un baño y haberme vestido, subí hasta la sala y ahí estaba ella esperando, salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a casa de mi padre. Al llegar allí, encontramos a Esme conversando con las criadas, corrí hasta ella y la abracé con fuerza, sin dejar de abrazarla fuimos hasta la sala y nos sentamos a conversar acerca de la bendición de Alice. El teléfono repicó y Esme contestó, era Edward que avisaba que almorzaría en casa de Charlie junto con Carlisle y Esme aceptó con gusto. Estuvimos hablando largo rato y Esme entró a la cocina para ocuparse de la comida, Rosalie la siguió y yo me quedé en la sala al escuchar la voz de mi padre que venía entrando.

-¡Bella, 'Assalam-Alaikum', tu visita llena de luz esta casa!-

-¡Padre!- Besé sus mejillas y lo abracé. –'Alaikum-Assalam'-

-Tu visita se debe a la bendición de Alice, ¿no es así?- Asentí. –Si, debemos celebran en familia por la llegada de esa criatura, un hijo es una bendición Bella, muy pronto tendrás tus hijos también y esta casa se llenará de mucha alegría ¡'Insha-Allah'!- Decía sonriente, abriendo sus brazos. En ese momento llegaron Edward y Carlisle, saludaron a mi padre y Edward me dio un tierno beso en la frente para luego sentarse a mi lado. –Le decía a Bella que espero con ansias los nietos que nacerán de ella...- Le decía indirectamente a Edward, él se sonrojó levemente y me miró con ternura.

-Y será más pronto de lo que usted se imagina tío...-

-Si, espero que así sea, en esta casa hace falta la alegría y la inocencia de los niños...-

Mientras nosotros conversábamos, Rosalie le sacaba cierta información a Esme en la cocina...

-Dime Esme, ¿ya tiene a alguien en mente?, ¡dime!-

-¡No, no lo se!, pero si dijo como quiere que ella sea...- Decía Esme tratando de ignorarla.

-¿Y cómo quiere que sea su esposa Esme?, por favor dímelo...- Decía chillonamente.

-Pues, el dijo que tiene que ser muy religiosa, que, tiene que ser una mujer respetuosa, que apenas vea a un hombre entrar a una habitación baje la mirada y hable en voz baja, y que sea muy conforme con su vida...-

-¿Ah si?-

-Si, pero, ¿Sidi Charlie no es muy viejo para ti?-

-¡'La', Esme, 'la'!, es el hombre perfecto, yo solo quiero un marido rico y virtuoso, ¿quien mejor que Sidi Charlie?-

-Pues si en verdad lo quieres atrapar, deberás ser muy sumisa- Rosalie volteó a mirarla alzando una ceja, ¿sumisa ella?, jamás.

-¿Eh, sumisa?- Decía chillando y Esme asentía continuamente. Salieron de la cocina y llegaron a la sala, Rosalie juntó sus manos y apenas vió a mi padre le lanzó una mirada fugaz y bajó la vista con rapidez.

-¡Rosalie, 'Assalam-Alaikum', no sabía que estabas aquí!- Le dijo mi padre sonriendo.

-'Alaikum-Assalam' Sidi- Decía en un tono calmado y mirando hacia el suelo. Mi padre nos miró, a mí y a Edward, confundido. -¿Te encuentras bien Rosalie?-

-Por supuesto que estoy bien Sidi, estoy muy bien, yo muy bendecida Sidi, ¿sabe?, 'Allah' me dio la dicha de críar a dos bellos hombres...- Edward me miró extrañado. –'Allah' no me dio dos cuñadas, no, 'Allah' me dio dos hermanas, eso me dio...-

-Bella, ¿Rosalie está enferma?- Me preguntó Edward curioso y negué co la cabeza.

-Y ahora voy a orar, voy a orar para agradecerle a 'Allah' por la vida que me dio, con permiso... _Ya lo tengo_- Pensó, hizo una reverencia y cuando se dirigía a la cocina, Edward la detuvo en cuanto le habló.

-No, no te vayas aún, Rosalie, quiero que prepares tus cosas, viajarás a Brasil, a casa de Jasper- Rosalie se tensó y se dio la vuelta con brusquedad. Observó a todos detenidamente, apretó sus puños a los lados con fuerza y comenzó a temblar de ira.

-¡¡'ALLAH'!!- Pegó un gritó ensordecedor y todos la miramos asombrados, yo traté de ocultar mi risa. -¡Ustedes me tratan como a un camello, me ponen aquí y me lanzan para allá, no le importa lo que Rosalie sienta, ella es sólo un tapetito, una esclava, la esclava Rosalie, cuando estoy cerca de mi felicidad, me alejan de ella para poder seguir usándome como esclava!- Gritaba señalándonos con su dedo índice. -¡Ya verán, todos ustedes arderán en el mármol del infierno, y yo, yo estaré en mis almohadones comiendo mis uvas, riendo al verlos arder en las llamas del infierno!-

-Rosalie ¿de qué felicidad hablas?- Miró a mi padre y comenzó a simular que lloraba para salir gritando hacia la cocina.

-¡'Allah', que suerte tan triste le mía, yo fui castigada con estos hermanos, 'Allah' es muy injusto!- Todos quedamos algo impactados después de su reacción, asomó su cabeza por la pared que daba a la cocina y señaló a Edward mientras seguía quejándose. –¡Yo ya no tengo dos hermanos, tengo uno solo, y ese es Jasper, tú solo eres mi desgracia!- Edward sólo mordía su labio inferior, estaba que explotaba de la risa.

Se llegó el momento de almorzar y Rosalie nos miraba a todos como si quisiera matarnos, después de almorzar nos fuimos de regreso a la casa, Edward le dijo a Rosalie que fuera preparando sus cosas porque pasado mañana salía el avión que la llevaría a Brasil, siguió protestando y Edward la ignoró. Carlisle también fue a su cuarto para preparar sus cosas porque se iría junto con Rosalie. Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó a la habitación, al llegar a esta, cerró la puerta con llave, apenas me quité el velo, se abalanzó sobre mí tumbándonos en la cama, reímos ante nuestro comportamiento y comenzamos a besarnos con necesidad, no deja de impresionarme el hecho de que no soportaba estar cerca de él, dormir cerca de él y ahora moría por estar cerca de él a toda hora. Él llevó sus manos a mi trasero y lo apretaba con fuerza causándome ligeras cosquillas, yo acariciaba su espalda y besaba su rostro con ternura, subió lentamente la tela de mi falda y sentí sus manos directamente sobre la piel de mis piernas, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, lo necesitaba, ahora. Desabotoné su camisa y acaricié su cuello, deslizó la prenda por sus brazos y volvió a colocar sus manos en mis muslos, esta vez no llevaba franelilla, pude observar su pecho, era perfecto, lamí su cuello y fui dejando besos por todo el camino hasta sus labios, nuestra necesidad era insoportable, por fin me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo quería y no podía tenerlo por completo, siempre hay algo que nos interrumpe. Llevé mis manos, un poco temerosa hasta su pantalón y fui soltando el agarre de su correa, él, subió la tela de mi camisa y me levanté un poco para que me la quitara, llevó sus manos a mi espalda para pegarme a él, besó mi cuello y trazó un camino con la punta de su lengua hasta mi pecho, la sensación era deliciosa. Y justamente, alguien tocó la puerta...

-Al menos podrías ayudarme a bajar mis maletas del closet ¿no?- Gritó Rosalie del otro lado de la puerta. –¡Están muy pesadas!-

-¿Carlisle no puede ayudarte?- Gritó Edward tratando de respirar.

-¿Carlisle?, ¡ese es otro, que no para en esta casa, se la pasa haciendo negocios, y a mi nadie me ayuda, a Rosalie que la parta un rayo!-

Edward gruñó y se apartó de mi con sutileza.

-Lo siento Bella, pero, tendremos que esperar a que no haya nadie en casa, Rosalie no va a dejar de molestar los próximos dos días...- Besó mi frente y salió de la habitación para auxiliar a Rosalie. Los próximos dos días serían realmente largos...

_Dos días después..._

-Yo solo sirvo para cuidar de los demás, para eso soy muy buena, pero nadie ve lo que yo siento, yo sólo pido un buen marido, rico y guapo, pero nadie ve por mi felicidad, que suerte tan triste 'Allah'-

Se quejaba Rosalie mientras íbamos en el taxi directo al aeropuerto. Una vez en éste, Edward y Carlisle se encargaron de entregar el equipaje y esas cosas, y Rosalie conversaba conmigo de lo que haría al llegar a Brasil, tenía pensado quedarse a vivir con Jasper, no volvería más hasta no conseguir marido en esas tierras, _pobre Alice_, pensé. No le agradaría mucho saber que Rosalie viviría una larga temporada a su lado. A pesar de su molestia, Rosalie se veía feliz de volver a Brasil, me decía que le encantaba ir de compras y sobre todo ir a la playa, no me lo dice pero sé que le gusta sólo por ver a los hombres en esos trajes de baño tan pequeños y apretados. El avión llegó, Rosalie y Carlisle comenzaron a despedirse para subirse al mismo y Rosalie comenzó a llorar sin querer, se la pasa molestando y peleando con nosotros pero ella, en el fondo, sabe que nos quiere.

-No descuides a mi hermano ¿eh?- Decía entre lágrimas. –Cuida de la casa, no te la pases en los muebles como odalisca...- Dijo apretando mis mejillas como si fuera una niña. –Y tú...- Dijo acercándose a Edward. –A ver si empiezas a encargar hijos, no permitas que tu mujer muera seca...- Le dijo dándole pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla.

-Eso dale por hecho hermanita, dalo por hecho...- Decía apretando las mejillas de Rosalie.

Carlisle también se despidió de nosotros haciendo la misma petición de los hijos y se fue con Rosalie hasta el pasillo que llevaba a la sale de espera para abordar el avión. Edward y yo nos miramos fijamente y sonreímos, me agarré de su brazo y caminamos hasta la entrada del aeropuerto y tomamos un taxi de regreso a casa. Cuando llegamos a ésta, Edward le pidió a las criadas que fueran a casa de mi padre a distraerse un rato, ahora sí estábamos solos. Me jaló por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo...

-Al fin solos, ahora no hay nadie que nos interrumpa...- Me dijo en tono sensual, ésta seria una tarde, muy larga...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** Dios!, si los apoyo, Rosalie ya necesita marido jaja, pero valdrá la pena porque los tortolos, al fin quedaron solitos jijijiji! Espero que hayan disfrutado al leerlo como yo al escribirlo, no puedo esperar para hacer el cap donde se junte Rose y Emmett! Y ya tengo la ideaaa! ¿Más?:

_Me sentía realmente sensual cuando bailaba para él, me volteé para mirarlo y estaba recostado de la cama disfrutando de mi baile, parecía un dios egipcio, no podía esperar por sentir sus labios. Me subí a la cama y gateé como una leona hasta él, esta seria la mejor tarde de mi vida..._


	14. Baile Sensual:Tarde Espectacular

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... XD

**N/A:** Ya van 14 Capítulos!, Muy bien capítulo MUY INTENSO jajajaja! Al fin soloooos! Jaja. Oigan, muchos me han preguntado si Esme y Carlisle se juntaran y la verdad es q no se todavía pero estoy abierta a cualquier idea de acuerdo? Obvio, las canciones que me inspiran, son las del clon así que buehh ¿Qué canción baila Bella?, esta es: .com/watch?v=2-kXEGgifiQ

**-Un Baile Lleno de Sensualidad y Una tarde Espectacular-**

**(Bella POV)**

_Me jaló por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo..._

_-Al fin solos, ahora no hay nadie que nos interrumpa...- Me dijo en tono sensual, ésta seria una tarde, muy larga..._

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta nuestra habitación, me quité el velo en cuanto llegamos a ésta y él se acercó al closet y sacó una bolsa de el, me acercó al bolsa y la tomé con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es?-

-Un regalo, pensé, que, se te vería muy bien, por eso lo compré...- Sonreí, me acerqué al equipo de sonido pero él me detuvo. –Yo pongo el CD, pondré una de mis canciones favoritas, _eyes on me_, de Celine Dion...- Asentí y fui al baño para cambiarme. No pude apreciar bien mi regalo hasta el momento en que lo saqué de la bolsa, un traje de odalisca, sonreí al recordar el rostro de Rosalie la vez pasada, éste otro traje era todo dorado, el brassier estaba forrado de lentejuelas doradas y le colgaban miles de monedas, la falda era como de un color mostaza un poco oscuro y la parte que iba sostenida a mi cintura era como un cinturón de cadenas con monedas grueso. Me coloqué algunas pulseras y revolví mi cabello, dejando ver una sexy melena, maquillé mis ojos lo más rápido que pude delineándolos, dándome un aire misterioso. Observé una espada curvada que adornaba una pared y la tomé, mi madre logró enseñarme muy bien a dominar la espada mientras bailaba. Terminé de arreglarme y me dispuse a salir.

-Ya puedes poner la música- Le grité a Edward desde el baño.

En efecto la música comenzó a sonar y salí del baño haciendo mover mis caderas al igual que una balanza con rapidez mientras sostenía le espada a la altura del cuello. Me coloqué frente a Edward quien estaba recostado de la cama observando, movía la espada de un lado a otro con ambas manos y meneaba mis caderas, una primero y otra después, de adelante hacia atrás, di un par de vueltas y alcé la espada por encima de mi cabeza moviendo mis caderas con sensualidad. Me acerqué más a Edward por un lado de la cama y se sentó para verme, coloqué la espada sobre mi cabeza y movía mis brazos a los lados como serpientes mientras bajaba moviendo mis caderas formando una S con mi cuerpo, él aplaudía y sonreía mientras me veía, de un brinco volví a tomar la espada y y di una vuelta, mantuve la espada a la altura de mis ojos moviendo mis caderas de un lado a otro.

Me acerqué a Edward y pasé la espada por encima de su cabeza y lo atraje hacia mí mirándolo fijamente, subí la espada de nuevo y la mantuve cerca de él, entendió la indirecta y la tomó en sus manos para colocarla sobre mis senos donde se mantuvo mientras yo movía mis caderas rápidamente, le di la espalda a Edward y movía mi trasero constantemente, él, me desvestía con la mirada, solté la espada y comencé a mover mis brazos y manos con sensualidad, me sentía realmente sensual cuando bailaba para él, me volteé para mirarlo y estaba recostado de la cama disfrutando de mi baile, parecía un dios egipcio, no podía esperar por sentir sus labios. Me subí a la cama y gateé como una leona hasta él, esta seria la mejor tarde de mi vida, le di un corto beso y salté de la cama para seguir bailando, hice un movimiento con mis manos incitándolo a venir hacia mí, se levantó y me detuve colocando mis manos en su rostro, la canción acabó y comenzó a sonar "Urga" de Badema, me encantaba el sonido de esa canción, era romántica.

Acarició mis mejillas con dulzura sin dejar de mirarme, se acercó a mi rostro y besó mis labios tiernamente, sonrió y me cargó de forma matrimonial hasta la cama, me recostó en ella con delicadeza y volvió a besarme, colocó sus manos suavemente en mi cintura y me acariciaba tiernamente. Di gracias a 'Allah' en mi interior porque él estaba sin camisa, acaricié su espalda y paseé mis manos por su pecho, detuve nuestro beso y comencé a besar su cuello lentamente, escuché como su respiración se aceleraba cerca de mi oído, dio la vuelta haciéndome quedar sobre él, se acomodó un poco en la cama para poder sentarse y alcanzar mi cuello para atacarlo con húmedos besos que me hacían estremecer. Sus manos no dejaban de subir y bajar por mi cintura, llegaron hasta mis muslos apretando con fuerza, un gemido escapó de mi garganta, sus caricias eran la tortura más maravillosa que podía soportar. Llevó sus manos hasta el broche de mi brassier y lo soltó para quitármelo con delicadeza, me sonrojé al sentir mis senos expuestos y él besó mis mejillas con dulzura...

-Eres preciosa Bella...-

Besó mi cuello de nuevo y bajó lentamente hasta mis senos, al sentir su respiración sobre ellos sentí un escalofrío. Tomó mi seno izquierdo con una mano e introdujo el otro a su boca, succionó besó y lamió, provocando que gimiera cada vez con más fuerza. Pasó a mi otro seno y aplicó el mismo tratamiento, trazaba figuras sobre mi pezón haciéndome estremecer. No recordaba como se sentía su boca sobre mi piel, han pasado meses desde nuestra noche de bodas y nunca lo desee tanto como ahora, acariciaba su cabello y jalaba de el con delicadeza, llevé mis manos al botón de su pantalón e intenté soltarlo, con su ayuda, logré desabotonar su pantalón y bajé el cierre del mismo algo temblorosa, él me observó fijamente sosteniendo mi cintura, miré fijamente sus hermosos ojos verdes, bajó sus manos hasta el cierre de la falda y bajó la misma lentamente, alcé mis piernas para que pudiera quitarla dejándome totalmente desnuda frente a él, me observó detenidamente, acarició toda mi piel embelesado. Dio vuelta quedando sobre mí y llevó mis manos hasta el borde de su pantalón para que yo misma se lo quitara, bajé su pantalón con lentitud y luego él terminó de quitárselo quedando en un bóxer negro bastante apretado, podía notar la dureza de su intimidad, me sonrojé al verlo y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro. Acercó su rostro al mío lentamente y besó mis labios con dulzura, subiendo la velocidad poco a poco, su mano derecho bajó por mi abdomen hasta mi sexo, temblé de anticipación, uno de sus dedos se deslizó por el mismo acariciando la zona que me haría explotar, gemí con fuerza, su otra mano sostenía mi espalda y de vez en cuando miraba mi rostro para estudiar mi expresión. Siguió acariciándome con fuerza y comencé a removerme abajo e él, cuando estaba bastante cerca de tocar el cielo, se detuvo y quise ahorcarlo, pero, valdría la pena...

-Bella...-

-¿S... si...?- Dije entrecortadamente.

-Hay algo de lo que, mis compañeros brasileños, hablaban, y siempre, tuve, curiosidad de hacerlo...- Me decía tratando de respirar.

-¿Qué, cosa?- Pregunté mirándolo fijamente, jadeando.

Besó mis labios suavemente y comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo, besó mi cuello, lameteó mis senos levemente y fue dejando besos por el camino que iba hasta mi pelvis, mis caderas se alzaron de anticipación, él, ¿_haría, eso..._? No, Edward, no es así, él es, tímido, además, yo no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo. Daba cortos besos por mis piernas mientras yo me perdía en as sensaciones, subió a mis muslos y pasó su lengua por la cara interna de uno de estos, se sentía, increíble. Acercó su rostro a mi parte más íntima y sentí su aliento sobre ella, mi cuerpo tembló levemente y él sostuvo mis piernas con algo de fuerza, llevó su lengua hasta mi centro y sentí que perdía todas mis fuerzas de un tirón, comenzó dando lamidas muy suaves, tanteando el terreno, yo, no dejaba de gemir y decir incoherencias, él subió la mirada y al notar que yo disfrutaba, comenzó a subir la velocidad, ésta vez, jugaba con mi botón haciendo círculos con rapidez, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar, él no detuvo sus movimientos, mi cuerpo explotó con fuerza y grité su nombre por primera vez mientras hacíamos el amor. Subió hasta mis labios dándome a probar mi propio sabor, lo recibí con necesidad, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza más sensual que la que yo acababa de hacer. Nuestras caderas chocaron y sentí como su miembro estaba más que duro, esperando mis caricias, él quitó su última prenda y movió sus caderas contra las mías haciendo rozar nuestros sexos deliciosamente.

-Bella... No aguanto más Bella...- Mi intención era darle placer, pero sería la próxima vez, yo no aguantaba más, necesitaba de él también.

-Hazme tuya Edward, hazme tuya de nuevo, y para siempre...- Rogaba entre jadeos.

Se posicionó entre mis piernas y lo recibí con gusto, dirigió su miembro hasta mi entrada y un escalofrío me estremeció al sentirlo, me embistió lentamente y casi muero con la sensación, cada vez, embestía con más fuerza, haciéndome delirar de placer, tomó mi mano derecha y la entrelazó con la suya apretando con fuerza, repetía su nombre una y otra vez y él respondía de igual manera. Nuestros cuerpos danzaban a una velocidad única, nuestro roce se hacía insoportable, sentí que mi cuerpo se preparaba de nuevo para explotar, Edward apretó el agarre de nuestras manos y beso mis labios con fuerza, cualquier órgano que ocupara mi vientre se contraía con fuerza y llegué al punto más alto con un par de embestidas más, Edward siguió después de mi, mordió mi labio inferior y gruñó mi nombre, dejando su esencia dentro de mi. Trató de moverse para permitirme respirar pero lo abracé con fuerza y apreté mi agarre en sus caderas con mis piernas, quería tenerlo así para siempre.

-No me dejes, todavía...- Dije respirando forzadamente. Asintió y me abrazó uniendo nuestras frentes, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Al cabo de un rato solté mi agarre porque no soportaba el dolor de mis piernas y él se acostó a mi lado, me recosté sobre su pecho y trazaba líneas sobre el mismo.

-Bella, ¿por qué me odiabas tanto cuando nos casamos?- No quería decirle la verdad, al menos, no todavía.

-Porque no quería enamorarme de ti... era algo, rebelde...-

-¿Eras?- Preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¡Oye!- Refunfuñé.

-Bella, mi flor, no quiero perderte nunca... Te amo...- Mis ojos se abrieron y sonreía.

-También te amo Edward, nunca debí ser tan necia contigo...- Besó mi frente con ternura.

-Es ya no importa, me importa que me amas ahora...-

-¿Edward?-

-Si mi flor...-

-Ésta ha sido, la tarde más espectacular que he tenido...- Sonrió con ternura.

Nos besamos una vez más y poco a poco nos dejamos llevar por el cansancio, perdiéndonos en un profundo sueño...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** Les gustó??? Yo estoy conforme, por ahora. Ya lo se! Está un poco corto pero fue lo que salió esta bien? Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo, perdonen la tardanza pero estoy full de trabajos!! Y les prometo que pronto Rosalie encontrará marido :P jajaja!!! dejen su review!!!


	15. Recuerdos del ayer

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... XD

**N/A:** 15 Capítulos, Yupi!!, No lo creooo! Me inspiré jajaja, bueno gracias a todos los que han leído la historia (y a los que están por leerla :P) Sin ustedes no me llegaría inspiración jaja. Y les pido paciencia, todavía falta para que Rosalie tenga marido y aún no se me ocurre como juntar a Esme y a Carlisle :S En fin!, disfruten del nuevo cap! De nuevo, si quieren ambientar el momento en que Bella recuerda, escuchen Urga de Badema en youtube, es la canción que más me inspira :D!!! Capitulo hot! Y cursi :D Para cambiar un poco, esta es la canción que me inspiró para el lemmon de este cap. jeje (youtube) .com/watch?v=XW3ZNY9Zfyc

**-Recuerdos del Ayer-**

**(Bella POV)**

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, la primera imagen que captaron mis ojos fue el rostro de Edward. Se veía tan hermoso mientras dormía, se rostro se veía completamente relajado, acaricié su cabello suavemente y comenzó a moverse bajo mis brazos, abrió sus hermosos ojos lentamente y los clavó en los míos, no quería separarme de él nunca, acarició mi espalda con la punta de sus dedos causándome un escalofrío, sonreí tiernamente y besé sus suaves labios con lentitud. Él respondió a mi beso de igual manera y poco a poco me colocó sobre él, se pegó al espaldar de la cama, sentándose, y devoró mis labios con fuerza. No necesitaba intercambiar palabras con él, nuestros cuerpos y nuestras miradas hablaban por sí solos. Detuvimos el beso y nos miramos fijamente durante largo rato. Yo acariciaba su cabello y besaba su rostro mientras él acariciaba mi espalda dibujando círculos en ella. Vi hacia la ventana que estaba detrás de la cama y la luz del sol se colaba por la misma, había perdido noción del tiempo, a su lado, no existe tiempo ni espacio, solo estamos los dos y no falta nada más.

-Bella...- Seguí besándolo. –Bella, debo irme...-

-¿Por qué?- Chillé.

-Porque debo encargarme de la tienda, nadie va a cuidar mis negocios mejor que yo...-

-Quiero que te quedes...- Le pedí besando su cuello.

-Vendré al medio día...- Me acerqué a su oreja y mordí el lóbulo de la misma suavemente. –Bella, por favor...- Su respiración comenzó a volverse dificultosa cuando succioné su cuello con suavidad. –Si sigues así no voy a poder resistirme...- Sonreí y él hizo fuerza para quedar sobre mí. Besó mis labios con pasión y sentí como perdía fuerzas mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía. Acarició mi cintura y hacía rozar nuestros sexos a propósito. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y nos detuvimos mientras Edward contestaba.

-Era de la tienda...-

-¿Qué querían...?- Pregunté mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-Me necesitan, acaban de entregarnos unas telas nuevas y no saben donde almacenarlas...-

-¿Por qué no mandas a que te las traigan a casa?-

-No quiero que vuelvas a regalarlas en las calles...- Me dijo sarcásticamente y ambos reímos en voz alta. –Prometo que vendré luego, esto no acaba aquí...- Besó mis labios dulcemente y se levantó para bañarse y después de arreglarse lo acompañé hasta la puerta de la casa.

-Enviaré a las criadas de regreso a casa para que te ayuden con los quehaceres-

-Vuelve pronto, no querrás que la comida, quede salada de nuevo...- Sonrió y besó mi frente para luego abandonar la casa.

Me senté en el sofá a observar como Edward desaparecía entre las personas y me quedé allí por largo rato.

* * *

Mientras, Rosalie y Carlisle llegaban a Brasil. Rosalie veía para todos lados, vivió algunos años allí pero, supongo que las cosas cambian con el tiempo. Tomaron un taxi que los llevara a casa de Jasper y durante todo el camino, Rosalie estuvo embelesada por todo lo que veía. El taxi se detuvo frente a la playa, debido al semáforo, y Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos y su boca formó una 'O' al ver un grupo de hombres trotando en esos trajes de baño súper apretados. Carlisle se percató de ello y la jaló hacia él para que no viera y ella forcejeó con él para seguir observando a los hombres. El taxi aceleró negándole a Rosalie la posibilidad de seguir mirando a los hombres. Llegaron por fin a su destino y Jasper alzó los brazos, feliz al verlos desde la ventana de su casa, se acercó a Alice y la abrazó con fuerza para luego besar sus labios dulcemente.

-¡Llegaron gacela, Rosalie está aquí, 'Al-hamdu-lellah'...!- Gritó alzando los brazos y corriendo hacia la puerta para ayudarlos con el equipaje.

-Si 'habib', 'Al-hamdu-lellah'...- Respondió Alice con una sonrisa falsa, sería una pesadilla tener a Rosalie en casa.

-¡'Assalam-Alaikum', sean bienvenidos, trajeron luz a esta casa!- Dijo Jasper recibiendo a Rosalie y a Carlisle.

-¡'Alaikum-Assalam' hermano, como es bonita tu casa, Alice...!- Grito Rosalie para abrazar a Alice y ésta respondió algo recelosa.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje Rosalie?- Preguntó Alice.

-Excelente, ¿sabes qué?, no pienso volver a Marruecos, 'la', 'la', 'la', yo no vuelvo no, hasta que no consiga un marido brasileño- Alice casi muere al escuchar la noticia.

-Pero, Rosalie, los hombres brasileños, no son como los nuestros, ellos...- La interrumpió.

-¡Exactamente por eso, no va a ser egoísta como mis hermanos!- Alice sonrió forzadamente y miró hacia el cielo. –Por cierto, ¿cómo está ese pequeño?, porque debe ser niño, la mujer es la que decide si va a ser niña o niño...-

-Rosalie...- La reprendía Carlisle.

-¿Por qué, mejor no guías a Rose a su habitación gacela?- Dijo Jasper con la intención de distraer a Rosalie. Alice asintió y la llevó hasta la que sería su habitación, Rosalie entró a la misma observando todo con detenimiento. Observó la cama y no chistó en molestar a Alice.

-Pero, ¿qué es esto?, no es así como a mi Jasper le gusta que esté arreglada la cama, a Jasper le gusta así- Decía cambiando el modo en que estaba arreglada la cama y Alice acercó sus puños a Rosalie y contuvo su intención de ahorcarla.

-Rosalie, Jasper no me ha dicho nada, acerca de las camas...-

-¡Porque es un tonto!, por eso, ellos se dejan pisar por ustedes dos, tendré que enseñarte muchas cosas para que sepas tener feliz a mi Jasper...- Los próximos tres meses serían la peor desgracia de Alice.

* * *

Me dediqué el resto del día a acomodar y limpiar la casa, discutí con una de las criadas porque estaba preparando el carnero de Edward como no era, al menos en las cosas de la casa ya no era tan perezosa, lo hacía con gusto porque agradaría a mi marido. Me dispuse a limpiar nuestra habitación, arreglé la cama, acomodé la ropa en el closet, entre otras cosas. Cuando estaba arreglando unas cajas encima del closet, otras dos cayeron sobre mí y por poco y caigo en el suelo, al caerse, pude ver unas fotografías que sobresalían de las cajas, tomé estas en mis manos y me acerqué a la cama para inspeccionar. Eran mis fotografías de Brasil, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la imagen de mi madre abrazándome frente a la playa. Recordé cada momento que viví a su lado, cada risa, cada rabieta, todos los momentos que compartí a su lado, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, me parece imposible que ya no esté a mi lado, la he extrañado tanto. Seguí pasando las fotos y es ésta salía siendo abrazada por mi mejor amigo, el único que tenía después de Jacob, Emmett.

Mi madre no me permitía tratar con ningún hombre, pero Emmett era tan dulce que terminó queriéndolo como a su propio hijo, y yo, como a mi propio hermano. Él era alto y bastante musculoso debido a sus largas metido en un gimnasio, no recuerdo como pero se que lo conozco desde que soy una niña. Recuerdo que siendo niños, siempre me salvaba de los niños grandes y me regalaba chocolates para que no llorara. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca tuve tiempo de avisarle que me enviarían a Marruecos, por ende, nunca más supe de él desde que llegue aquí. Pasé a otra fotografía y era la de Jacob, sentí un fuerte nudo en mi garganta, yo, amaba a Edward, pero lo que Jacob hizo conmigo fue lo peor, me abandonó sin importarle nada y yo estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él, sentí tanta rabia que las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en aparecer y arrugué la fotografía con mis manos. Escuché que pasos fuera de la habitación y escondí las fotografías en las cajas pero la que había arrugado calló al suelo sin darme cuenta, sequé mis lágrimas como pude pero aún la hinchazón de mis ojos no pasaba. Edward entró sonriente a la habitación y me dio un dulce beso en los labios observándome con ternura, luego, frunció el ceño al notar mis ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

-Bella, ¿estás bien, alguien te hizo algo?-

-No, no 'habib', yo solo... Recordé a mi madre y, eso es todo...-

-Bella, me estas ocultando algo...- Miró hacia el suelo y se agachó para recoger la fotografía que había dejado caer por accidente. Abrí mi boca en muestra de asombro, ¿qué iba a decirle acerca de esa foto? –Bella, ¿aún te afecta?- Me preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Disculpa?- ¿Por qué hablaba como si supiera mi historia con Jacob?

-¿Aún, te duele, que te haya dejado?- Abrí mis ojos como platos y él miraba hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido. –Yo, he de suponer que, él es, Jacob, ¿cierto?, de no ser así, no habrías, arrugado la imagen- Yo no sabía que decir.

-Yo, yo, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?-

-Tú, hiciste una llamada antes de casarnos...-

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Diga...- Era una de las criadas de la casa de Jacob._

_-¿Está Jacob?-_

_-Sí, ¿Quién lo busca?-_

_-Es, Bella...- Escuché como la mujer se alejaba y el teléfono era tomado por otra persona._

_-Bella, pensé que no llamarías, Bella tengo algo que decirte...- Miré a Esme nerviosa, asustada._

_-Jacob, necesito que vengas lo más pronto que puedas, no puedo estar aquí ni un minuto más...-_

_-Bella, es que, no puedo...- Me paralicé. –Es muy arriesgado, puedo perder mi vida Bella...-_

_-Pero, yo también la puedo perder...- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Y no me importa en lo más mínimo- En la sala Edward le decía a mi padre que había olvidado unos papeles y que no recordaba donde así que mi padre le ofreció el teléfono de la sala para que llamara a su casa, y justo en ese momento puso el auricular en su oreja... –Jacob yo, te amo... No puedes hacerme esto, yo lo iba a dejar todo por ti...-_

_-Bella, lo siento pero, no puedo, es demasiado, olvídame, vive tu vida que yo viviré la mía...- Las lágrimas no cesaban y Edward estaba perplejo con el teléfono pegado a su oreja. –Además Bella esto es solo una locura de niños, yo, yo no te quiero lo suficiente como para hacer todo lo que me pides, lo siento Bella, adiós..- Colgó y no tuve fuerzas para soltar el teléfono. Edward se había paralizado con el teléfono en la mano._

_-¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó mi padre al verlo tan estático._

_-¿Eh?, oh, no ya, recordé donde están los papeles...- Puso el teléfono en su lugar y miró a mi padre. –Yo, debo irme...- Se fue con rapidez sin dar explicaciones._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Fin Flash Back_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fue entonces cuando me de cuenta de cual era la razón por la que no querías casarte conmigo, y yo, no quería que te quedaras sola Bella, yo, solo quería que fueras feliz- Se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mi con cierta tristeza, ¿acaso cree que no soy feliz? Se me rompió el corazón al verlo tan triste y me arrodillé frente a él para abrazarlo con fuerza y lo llené de tiernos besos.

-Y lo hiciste, me hiciste muy feliz, y todavía lo haces, me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo Edward, no necesito de nada, ni de nadie más-

-Yo solo pensé que al ver las fotos, tú...-

-Nada Edward- Lo interrumpí. –Solo son, recuerdos de ayer, un pasado que no volverá nunca, tú eres mi presente, y mi futuro Edward, solo tú- Me miró con ternura y soltó la fotografía para abrazarme.

-Tú eres lo único que me importa Bella, sé que no te lo demuestro como debería pero, eres lo que más amo en esta vida...-

-También te amo Edward, y no necitas demostrármelo de otra manera...- Me acerqué a sus labios para besarlo tiernamente y poco a poco subí la intensidad del mismo. Tomó mis hombros y me hizo levantar para luego recostarme en la cama. -¿Y la tienda?- ¿Para qué pregunto?, es lo que menos me importa cuando Edward está tan "pegado" a mí.

-Dejé a unos empleados de confianza a cargo, soy todo tuyo hasta mañana...-

-¿Seguro...?- Pregunté en un jadeo cerca de su oreja, Él gruñó y se levantó de la cama, quedé algo confundida pero vi que solo se acercaba a la puerta para cerrarla con seguro.

-Segurísimo... ¿Y tú, podrás aguantarme toda la tarde y parte de la noche?- Preguntó haciéndome levantar de la cama.

-Yo podría aguantarte una eternidad...- Contesté empujándolo a la cama y haciendo que se sentara recostado del espaldar de la misma.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y ataqué sus labios con pasión. Él colocó sus manos en mis caderas y las hacía subir y bajar por mi cuerpo provocando escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo. Detuvimos nuestro beso y él comenzó a besar y succionar mi cuello con más fuerza de la normal, provocando que mi cuerpo se encendiera por todas partes. Desabotoné su camisa y y la lancé por algún lado de la habitación, él hizo lo mismo con mi blusa y no tardó mucho en apartar mi brassier de mi cuerpo, llevé mis manos a su cuello y él bajó hasta mis senos para besarlos y succionarlos sin ningún pudor. Comencé a gemir al sentir sus labios contra mi piel, la sensación era realmente intensa. Acaricié su pecho e hice que levantara el rostro para atacar su cuello, bajó mi pantalón lentamente y alcé mis piernas para que lo quitara y yo llevé mis manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón mientras devoraba sus deliciosos labios. Bajó su pantalón junto con su ropa interior como pudo, cada vez nuestra necesidad era mayor. Me alcé para quitar la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo, quedando totalmente expuesta para él. Acariciaba mi espalda mientras se deleitaba con mis senos, no quería ser la única de disfrutara así que bajé mis manos por su bien formado pecho y me detuve en sus caderas, dibujé círculos en su pelvis y alzó la cadera inconscientemente.

-Bella, me enloqueces...- Me dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído y sentí que su voz enviaba oleadas de placer por mi cuerpo.

Sonreí y continué mi labor de enloquecerlo, bajé mis manos hasta su intimidad, que para el momento estaba bastante endurecida, y comencé a acariciarlo lentamente, el gimió al sentir mis manos y se aferró más a mi cuello apretándome hacia él. Subía y bajaba mis manos por toda su extensión, provocándolo lentamente, movía las caderas contra mis manos deseoso, su mano derecha bajó por mis muslos acariciándolos y di un pequeño salto al sentir sus manos tan cerca de mi centro y su otra mano seguía en mi espalda, bajó un poco más hasta llegar al mismo y comenzó a acariciarme suavemente, gemí al sentir sus dedos en mí, acarició mi zona más sensible haciéndome enloquecer y luego introdujo dos dedos en mí y comenzó a embestirme. Aceleré el paso de mis caricias en su sexo y ambos gemíamos sin control. Edward detuvo mis manos y besó mis labios con fuerza sin dejar de mover sus dedos en mí, gemía su nombre cada vez que movía los mismos, me miró fijamente a los ojos y rompió el "silencio", o ausencia de palabras que había mientras nos acariciábamos.

-Bella, te necesito...- Decía entrecortadamente. Trató de cambiar nuestra posición pero me sostuve del espaldar de la cama y no dejé que se moviera.

-Yo...- Me sonrojé, quería, estar arriba. –Yo quiero...-

-¿Quieres quedarte así?- Es como si leyera mis pensamientos.

Asentí y colocó sus manos en mis caderas, me alzó un poco y se introdujo dentro de mí lentamente, ambos jadeamos al sentir el completo roce de nuestros sexos. Guiaba mis movimientos sosteniendo mis caderas haciéndolas subir y bajar sobre él, me aferré a su cuerpo y él escondió su rostro en mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración sobre mí y sentía que perdía fuerzas, de haber estado de pie abría caído al instante. Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron un vaivén enloquecedor, si había un lugar donde podía morir totalmente feliz, era en los brazos de Edward. Sostuvo mis caderas con fuerza y comenzó a alzar las caderas con rapidez, oleadas de placer inundaban mi cuerpo mientras me embestía con fuerza, jadeaba y gemía y él respondía gimiendo mi nombre.

-Bella... Bella...-

Gruñó cuando rasguñé su espalda levemente, llevó sus manos a mi trasero y lo apretó con fuerza, nos miramos fijamente y en un momento de insoportable excitación se adueñó de mis labios y ahogué un gemido cuando sentía que mi cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar, me apretó contra su cuerpo abrazándome y ambos ahogamos nuestros gemidos en un profundo beso mientras llegábamos a la cumbre de nuestro placer al mismo tiempo, poco a poco fuimos bajando la velocidad, acaricié su cabello y él se acostó en la cama atrayéndome, me recosté de su pecho aún unidos, y besé su rostro con ternura

-Aún nos queda la noche Bella...- Me dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Y yo aún puedo aguantar más...- Nos besamos de nuevo y rodó quedando sobre mí, después de esta noche dormiría por, al menos, una semana entera sin despertar...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** Les gusto?, disculpen mi tardanza pero la universidad no me da tiempo para nada :S de veritas lo siento! Espero que hayan disfrutado, estos dos lo que necesitaban era soledad jajajaja! Estaban bien necesitados! XD. ¿Quieren más?...

_-¡'Habib', va a nacer!-_

_--Va, va, ¡Va a nacer, E...e... Esme!- Gritó Jasper totalmente asustado, la hora había llegado. –¡Va a nacer, mi Jaspercito va a nacer!-_


	16. ¡Va a nacer!

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... XD

**N/A:** Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero es que me canso demasiado y no puedo pasar mucho tiempo frente a la PC, y para este capitulo, tenia el principio hecho y se me borró (¡ Casi muero de rabia!, además perdí la inspiración, no estaba muy bien a nivel sentimental T.T, ya este es el capítulo Nº 16, gracias por leer mi fic! En serio se les quiere un montón! Si quieren saber si Jacob aparecerá de nuevo pues............. No les voy a decir :P, tengan paciencia amigos jaja! Acerca del nuevo bebé de Alice, les sorprenderá un poco quien será pero no se me ocurrió nadie más jaja! La canción del parto es la misma del capitulo anterior y la de bienvenida a Alice es: (youtube) .com/watch?v=28SZNCWUM5w

**-¡Va a nacer!-**

**(Bella POV)**

Tenía rato despierta, me senté en la cama y frente a mí estaba Edward profundamente dormido. Era tan hermoso, observé su rostro, su pecho, amaba a Edward con todo mí ser. Llevé mis rodillas hasta mi pecho abrazándolas y sentí el dolor que había quedado después de una noche larga y, _calurosa_. Miré hacia la ventana y pensé en Alice y su embarazo, ¿Cómo sería, tener un hijo de Edward?, eso me haría más feliz de lo que ya era y Edward enloquecería de felicidad. Llegué a imaginarme con una enorme panza y a Edward acariciándola con ternura, sería la imagen más hermosa que verían mis ojos. Edward comenzó a despertar y en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron se clavaron fijamente en los míos, tomó una de mis manos y la acarició con sutileza. Me lancé sobre él para abrazarlo y me acurruqué en su cuello como una niña, él sonrió, me limité a aspirar el aroma que emanaba y él hacía lo mismo con mi cabello, me abrazó con fuerza, como si no quisiera que escapara de él nunca, besé su cuello con ternura y él rió en voz baja, alcé mi rostro para observar el suyo de frente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Bella, me consientes demasiado-

-Te lo mereces- Seguí besándolo con ternura y él se dejaba consentir.

-Bella, te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Otro traje?- Pregunté refiriéndome a un nuevo traje de danza y él negó con la cabeza. –Este otro va a hacerte muy feliz, Alice vendrá a Marruecos y pasará todo su embarazo aquí-

-¿Es en serio?- Pregunté sonriente y él asintió, lo abracé con fuerza llena de alegría, de nuevo vería a Alice. –Pero, vendrá con...-

-Con Jasper obviamente, y Carlisle, y Rosalie... Estarán aquí dentro de un mes...- El lado malo de todo: Rosalie volvería.

-Pero, ya no, estaremos solos...- Me sonrojé un poco debido al doble sentido de mi comentario.

-Pues... Tendremos que aprovechar, el tiempo que nos queda a solas...- Me apretó contra su cuerpo. Por supuesto que aprovecharía nuestro último mes a solas...

* * *

_Un mes después...._

-Esto no es justo, ¡yo no quería volver a Fez!- Chillaba Rosalie en el taxi.

-Rose, ¿no te alegra volver a tu tierra?, los occidentales son, muy exhibicionistas...- Replicó Carlisle.

-Yo dije que volvería solo si encontraba MA-RI-DO, ¡pero a ustedes no les importa, solo me quieren de esclava!- Carlisle corrió los ojos hacia arriba y Alice iba totalmente embelesada de ver su pueblo de nuevo.

Yo terminaba de arreglar la casa y Edward vino del trabajo a buscarme para ir a casa de mi padre para recibir a la familia. Una vez en ella, las mujeres preparaban un gran almuerzo y todo estaba adornado por todas partes, había música y las criadas bailaban y cantaban sin cesar. En cuanto vi a Esme la abrace con fuerza y salté tomándola de las manos, abracé a mi padre y bailé alrededor de Edward, esa casa desbordaba alegría. Llegaron los futuros padres junto con Rosalie y Carlisle y los cantos se tornaron más fuertes, Alice entró dando brincos y Jasper la seguía cuidando de que ella no tropezara con nada, mi padre contrató una bailarina para recibir a Alice y a su esposo y no tardó en salir hasta la entrada de la casa. Alice abrazó a Esme con fuerza y luego a mí padre, en cuanto me vió se lanzó sobre mi y daba brincos de un lado a otro. Jasper abrazaba a Edward y Rosalie también lo abrazó con cierto desdén, era obvio que no estaba feliz de haber vuelto, en Brasil hacía lo que se le pegara en gana. Se acercó a mi y sonrió para luego abrazarme respondí de igual modo y volteé a mirar a Edward quien me guiñó un ojo dándome a entender que no le hiciera caso a Rosalie. Disfrutamos de la bailarina durante largo rato y en un momento me percaté de la presencia de una conocida mujer, Rosalie corrió hasta la misma y me di de cuenta de que era Tanya la que abrazaba a Rosalie, ¿quién le dijo que ellos habían llegado, cómo es que trataba a Rosalie?, busqué a Edward desesperadamente y me paré a su lado y comencé a bailarle sonriendo y moviendo los hombros, Tanya me miró y luego no le quitaba la vista de encima a Edward, quería matarla. Edward subió la mirada y yo atraje su rostro hacia mí. Él solo sonreía, me di la vuelta y aún Tanya nos observaba, le lancé una mirada retadora, ¡_que ni se le ocurra acercarse a Edward_!. Esme se percató de la situación y me hizo señas de que me estuviera tranquila. ¿Tranquila, con esa víbora queriendo conquistar a mi marido? ¡Jamás!. Edward subió el rostro de nuevo y traté de distraerlo.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?-

-Nada 'habib'- Dije algo nerviosa. Él alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Tanya allí.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Me preguntó curioso.

-¡No lo se, no la mires, no la veas, olvida que está aquí!- Le dije en un tono que resultó chistoso.

-Bella, mi flor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti- Sonreí. Rosalie se acercó a nosotros y traía a Tanya jalada de la mano.

-¡Edward, ¿recuerdas a Tanya? Se iban a casar ¿recuerdas?!- Edward sonrió sin ganas e hizo una mínima referencia a modo de saludo a Tanya. Me paré frente a Edward y sonreí con hipocresía, Rosalie no se la metería por los ojos.

-Bella, es un gusto verte de nuevo- Me trató con el mismo desdén.

-El gusto es mío- Abracé a Edward con fuerza y ella se alejó rápidamente, me volteé para encarar a Edward y el besó mi frente con ternura.

-Bella, deja de preocuparte, Tanya no es rival para ti- Sonreía ante su declaración.

La celebración cesó un poco y los vecinos que habían estado presentes desaparecieron, con Tanya incluida, de no ser así, algo muy malo le habría pasado. Nos dispusimos a almorzar y durante toda la tarde solo conversábamos acerca del embarazo de Alice, que si sería niño, que si se llamaría como Jasper, que si se ocuparía de los negocios de Jasper, etc, etc. Yo estaba realmente feliz, toda mi familia estaba reunida. Alice me tomó de la mano y fuimos hasta la que había sido mi habitación y Alice se lanzó sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos, se revolcó en la misma y me miró sonriente para luego acercarse a mi y abrazarme guiándome de nuevo hacia la cama.

-¡Bella, 'Ayuni', estoy tan feliz de estar en mi casa, en Fez!- Decía emocionada.

-Ya veo Alice, pero cuéntame de tu embarazo, ¡cuéntamelo todo!-

-¡Claro que te contaré todo!-

* * *

El tiempo pasaba realmente rápido, Alice y Jasper se quedaban en casa de mi padre mientras que Rosalie, se quedaba en la mía. Se había dado de cuenta de que yo ahora me portaba mejor con Edward así que ya no me molestaba tanto, solo algunas veces se quejaba porque a Edward no le gustaba que se la pasara en las calles. Alice se pasaba los días sonriendo, cantaba y bailaba de un lado a otro y Jasper pasaba horas acostado a su lado acariciando su estómago que ahora estaba más pronunciado. Alice también se sentaba durante largas horas a leerle el Corán al bebé, ya que Esme decía que era bueno porque así el bebé se familiarizaba con nuestras creencias y con la palabra de 'Allah' y lo tranquilizaba para que viniera lleno de paz y alegría. Yo, era cada vez más feliz al lado de Edward, solo faltaba algo para completar nuestra felicidad... Pasaba mucho tiempo observando a Alice e imaginándome a mi misma con el estómago hinchado por la presencia de otro ser en el, sueño mucho con eso pero, aún no pasa nada, han pasado alrededor de ocho meses desde que Alice llegó, a esta altura debería estar esperando un hijo y aún no pasa nada, comienzo a creer que lo que Rosalie dice es cierto, estoy seca y no podré darle hijos a Edward, cosa que, me entristece demasiado. En este momento, estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa y Edward estaba en la mesa de al frente sacando unas cuentas con seriedad, Rosalie se había ido a casa de mi padre, últimamente se la pasaba consintiendo a Alice aunque no dejaba de ser odiosa, observaba a Edward fijamente, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos iban de las hojas a la calculadora, bajé la mirada al pensar que el hecho de no quedar embarazada podía ser mi culpa, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y corrí hasta la habitación, Edward levantó la mirada preocupado y me siguió.

Cerré la puerta con llave y no le permití entrar, me pidió que le abriera por largo rato hasta que, supongo, se cansó. Durante el siguiente mes, la relación entre nosotros estaba algo tensa, yo trataba de evitar estar cerca de él, tenía miedo de que, si se enteraba de que yo no podía darle hijos, quisiera separarse de mí. Quizás es tonto que piense eso pero si hay algo que Edward desea desde hace tiempo es un hijo. En casa de mi padre, todo estaba en calma, Alice descansaba en la habitación y acariciaba su estómago y su mirada denotaba dulzura. De un momento a otro, un líquido bajo por sus piernas y pasó sus manos por ellas asustada, abrió la boca de asombro y llegó como pudo hasta el balcón desde donde se veía la entrada de a casa buscando a Esme y en cuanto la vió, comenzó a gritar mientras sostenía su enorme panza con una mano.

-¡Esme, ah, Esme, va a nacer, la fuente se rompió, va a nacer!- Esme alzó las manos al aire y sonrió.

-¡'Al-hamdu-lellah', va a nacer!- Gritó Esme emocionada. Jaló a una criada del brazo y la envió a buscar a Jasper al mercado. Rosalie escuchó el escándalo que había en la entrada de la casa y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Alice, ésta venía hacia la misma caminando lentamente y Rosalie la ayudó a recostarse.

-¡'Allah' los ha bendecido, que dicha!- Esme llegó enseguida y llamó a todas las criadas y a cada una le puso una tarea.

Un grupo se quedó en la habitación para atender a Alice y las demás calentaban agua y traían pañuelos. La criada que fue en busca de Jasper llegó a su destino y le anunció a Jasper que ya nacería su pequeño, éste alzó sus manos al cielo y corrió como loco junto con Charlie y Carlisle quienes le abrían paso entre la gente diciendo que abrieran paso al nuevo padre, por el camino, Jasper abrazaba a todo el mundo y anunciaba que su primer hijo nacería. Rosalie por su lado, fue hasta mi casa y entró totalmente alborotada, yo estaba subiendo las escaleras y Edward estaba sentado en el sofá, nos dio la noticia y salimos corriendo a casa de mi padre. En cuanto Jasper llegó, Carlisle le dijo que subiera a ver a su esposa, y éste subió las escaleras hasta la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, al entrar en la misma, vió a Alice llena de sudor acostada en la cama, con el cabello recogido y aferrándose con las manos al espaldar de la cama, ésta lo miró con ternura y sonrió.

-¡'Habib', va a nacer!- Jasper se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre la misma.

--Va, va, ¡Va a nacer, E...e... Esme!- Gritó Jasper totalmente asustado, la hora había llegado. –¡Va a nacer, mi Jaspercito va a nacer!- Reía como loco y en un momento en que miró a Alice vió todo borroso y se tambaleaba en la cama. –Ga...ga...gacela...- Casi cae de la cama. –Estoy bien, estoy, bien- Esme lo hizo levantar y mandó a que lo sacaran de la habitación.

-¡'Habib' ¿qué le pasa a mi Jasper Esme?¡- Preguntó Alice preocupada.

-¡No es nada!, un hombre no tiene nada que hacer en un parto, ¡nos estorbará!- Dime Esme arrodillándose frente a Alice, levantó la sábana que cubría a Alice y miró por debajo de ella. –Ya casi, falta poco, él quiere salir, ayúdale a salir- Decía en un tono maternal.

-Le ayudo, le ayudo- Dijo Alice asintiendo y pujando con fuerza.

Edward, Rosalie y yo, llegamos a la casa y yo corrí hasta la habitación junto con Rosalie, me lancé sobre la cama y tomé una de las manos de Alice quien apretaba la mía con fuerza. Acaricié su rostro y ella pujaba con fuerza, Rosalie no tardó en molestar con sus comentarios.

-¡Mas vale que sea hombre Alice!- Alice miró a Rosalie y luego me miró.

-Saca a Rosalie de aquí...- Me decía casi rugiendo y asentí. Me llevé a Rosalie hasta la cocina tratando de distraerla y le di un té, le pregunté acerca del tiempo que estuvo en Brasil para que su mente se alejara de Alice quien todavía sufría en la habitación. -¡Esme, ya quiero que termine!- Decía haciendo fuerza y apretando su agarre en los tubos del espaldar de la cama.

-Ya casi, un poco más, ya viene...- Le decía Esme observando por debajo de la sábana. En la sala de la casa, Jasper caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro, los gritos de Alice inundaban la casa, todos estaban desesperados. Después de un rato Alice hizo un par de esfuerzos más y gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras yo sostenía su mano izquierda y se retorcía en la cama arqueando su espalda, Esme dejó ver a la criatura y no tardó en escucharse el chillido de la misma, todos en la casa quedaron paralizados por un momento. -¡Que 'Allah' bendiga esta criatura, que le agradezcas a 'Allah' que te dio vida, que recibas su gracia, que seas obediente y que tengas una vida larga!- Decía Esme mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos al ver a la pequeña recién nacida, que tenía manchas de sangre por todos lados y aún estaba unida a Alice por el cordón. -¡'Allah' bendícela!-

-Quiero verla- Decía Alice llorando de felicidad, yo cubrí mi boca con mis manos, si había algo hermoso y digno de ver, era el nacimiento de un bebé. Las mujeres imitaron el sonido de los indios y Jasper puso sus manos sobre su pecho y miró fijamente a Edward, a Carlisle y a mi padre, enseguida, subió las escaleras corriendo y los demás lo siguieron. Esme había terminado de lavar a la pequeña y la colocó en los brazos de Alice quien no dejaba de mirarla emocionada y sonriendo, todas observábamos la escena embelesadas menos Rosalie que solo observaba con detenimiento a la pequeña, quizás buscaba ver si en verdad era niña. Jasper entró con cortos pasos a la habitación y miró a Esme quien le dijo que era una pequeña, luego miró fijamente a la misma sin pronunciar palabra, Edward y Carlisle llegaron a la habitación y se quedaron en la entrada.

-¿No es mi Jaspercito?- Preguntó algo decepcionado.

-'Habib'...- Dijo Alice con ternura sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Es una niña muy hermosa- Replicó Esme.

-Si, pero es una mujer- Chilló Rosalie.

-Y debe ser recibida con mucha alegría, 'Allah' dice que no debe haber ninguna distinción entre los hijos y las hijas- Dijo Charlie atacando las palabras de Rosalie. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a Edward, Rosalie se acercó a la puerta y se mantuvo allí. Jasper se sentó al lado de su esposa y le pidió que le dejara cargar a la pequeña, Rosalie tropezó con Carlisle, quien no apartaba la mirada de Esme, y Rosalie miraba la escena con algo de desaprobación.

-Si 'Allah' lo quiso así, debes conformarte- Le dijo en voz baja a Rosalie y ésta asintió con fastidio.

-Vas a llamarte, Angela...- Dijo Jasper observando a su bebé, luego clavó sus ojos en Alice quien sonreía.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, Angela, quiere decir mensajera, la que trae el mensaje de Dios...- Dijo mi padre sonriente.

-¿Cuándo vas a darme esa dicha Bella?- Preguntó Edward cerca de mi oreja.

-Edward...- Traté de disimular.

-Bella, tendrás todo lo que desees cuando me des un hijo...- Un nudo se ató en mi garganta.

--Bella...- Me llamó Esme que estaba justo a mi lado. –Jasper le hará el llamamiento de 'Allah'-

-¿Qué es Esme?- Pregunté curiosa.

-El llamamiento de 'Allah', es la primera cosa que la criatura debe escuchar, porque así, queda protegida de todo mal...- Jasper comenzó a pronunciar frases en árabe que no logré entender, pero sentía como se llenaba de armonía la habitación. Todos nos limitábamos a observar a Jasper cargando a su pequeña y hablándole con dulzura, la apretó contra su pecho con dulzura y besó la frente de la pequeña.

Obviamente, los próximos días serían de pura alegría. Las criadas cantaban todos los días y en casa de mi padre se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad. Estaba en la habitación con Alice y Jasper y observaba a la pequeña tiernamente.

-Que linda es Alice... ¿a quien se parece?- Pregunté mirándolos a los dos y Jasper se golpeó el pecho levemente dándome a entender que se parecía a él.

-Fui muy bendecida Bella, 'Allah' me escuchó, me dio a mi hija- Jasper asintió.

-Mi gacela, y mi gacelita...- Deijo Jasper. Sonreí.

-¡Vamos a afeitar esa cabecita!- Dijo mi padre entrando con Esme a la habitación. –Tráela aquí Alice- Dijo mi padre arrodillándose frente a la cama.

-Afeitarle la cabecita, ¿por qué?- Pregunté curiosa.

-Porque nació hace siete días Bella, hay que afeitar su cabecita y luego Jasper transformará el peso de su cabello en oro para distribuirlo entre los pobres...- Me explicaba Esme pausadamente.

-Para demostrar la alegría de la hija que nació...- Continuó mi padre.

-Y yo mandé a sacrificar más carneros también...- Dijo Jasper con orgullo. Comenzaron a cortar el cabello de la pequeña y lo colocaron en la balanza.

Cuando la gran comida estuvo lista, llenaron muchas tazas de comida y las colocaron en una bandeja, luego se repartieron las bandejas entre los sirvientes y se dispusieron a salir de la casa con ellas, las ciadas no paraban sus cantos. Repartieron la comida por todas las calles, le daban a los pobre y Jasper repetía a cada uno que compartía la alegría con ellos, el recorrido duró toda la mañana. Alice en casa, le hablaba a la pequeña del Corán y Esme le decía que era bueno para que al crecer, fuera virtuosa, luego le acercó un bol con dátiles y le dijo que masticara uno y luego lo pusiera en la boca de la pequeña para que su vida fuera dulce. Los días seguían pasando con alegría, solo yo sufría por dentro, quería darle esa alegría a Edward y no podía, yo quizás no podría darle esa alegría, estaba en la cama sentada, abrazando mis piernas y meciéndome levemente, escuché pasos, era él, entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Se sentó frente a mí con el ceño fruncido, tomó una de mis manos y la acercó a sus labios, sentí que todo me temblaba. Jaló de mi mano con fuerza haciéndome caer sobre él y atrapó mis labios en un beso frenético, mi cuerpo comenzó a responder ante la situación.

Me recostó en la cama de nuevo quedando sobre mi y comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, poco a poco fue despojándome de mi ropa y yo hacía lo mismo con la suya, era la primera vez que hacíamos esto de un modo tan, salvaje, excitante. Cuando estuvimos completamente desnudos paseó su manos por todo mi cuerpo y besó mi cuelo succionándolo con fuerza, comencé a gemir y a acariciar sus cabellos cobrizos, llevó su boca hasta mis senos y bebió de ellos sin pudor, gemí con más fuerza al sentir su húmeda lengua sobe mi piel, alcé las caderas instintivamente y choque contra su notoria erección haciéndonos gemir a los dos, él llevó su mano derecha a mi centro sin dejar de jugar con mis senos y dibujaba círculos en el inicio de este haciéndome vibrar bajo sus brazos. Sentí que me acercaba a la cumbre de mi placer mientras sus dedos jugaban con mi sexo y se detuvo, gruñí y lo observé con desaprobación.

-Quiero que llegues conmigo-

Me dijo entrecortadamente para devorar mis labios con fiereza. Acercó su hombría a mi entrada y gemí con fuerza al tenerlo dentro de mí, nuestros cuerpos comenzaron un baile frenético y necesitado, necesitábamos el uno del otro, hacía algún tiempo que no le permitía tocarme por mi extraño miedo a no poder embarazarme, ¿cómo se me ocurre negarme al placer de sentir sus caricias, sus labios sobre los míos, nuestros cuerpos unidos en un baile deseoso? El placer comenzaba a volverse insoportable, no paraba de gemir su nombre y él me apegaba más a su cuerpo, no quería alejarse de mi, en tres embestidas más, sentí mi cuerpo explotar y un poco después llegó él dejándose derramar dentro de mi ser. Él me abrazó con fuerza y respondí de igual manera, recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo acariciaba su cabello con ternura.

-Bella, ¿por qué me has evitado todo este tiempo?-

-'Habib', yo...- Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos y él me miró preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede mi flor?-

-Yo, tengo miedo 'habib', yo, ya debería de estar embarazada y, no pasa nada, yo quiero darte un hijo, y tengo miedo de que quieras dejarme porque no puedo dártelos o peor, que quieras otra esposa...- Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó.

-Mi Bella, yo nunca haría eso, eres la mujer que mas amo, jamás te dejaría por nada del mundo...-

-Pero...- Lo interrumpí y el colocó un dedo en mis labios.

-Ya nos encargaremos de que te embaraces, pero no quiero que sufras pensando en tonterías ¿esta bien?- Asentí y volvió a besarme para luego rozar su mejillas constantemente contra la mía. –No sabes cuanto he extrañado tus besos, tu piel, tu cuerpo...- Decía acariciando mis caderas lentamente. –Fue muy mala idea haberme dejado lejos de ti tanto tiempo...- Me decía en un tono sensual.

-¿Ah sí, y cual será mi castigo?- Pregunté con picardía.

-Ya lo verás...- Devoró mis labios de nuevo y volvió a posicionarse sobre mi. Esta sería una noche bastante calurosa.

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal?, imprevisto ¿no? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben dejen reviews!, perdonen mi tardanza please! ¿Más?

_Comencé a marearme y de repente sentí como perdía las fuerzas y mis piernas me fallaron. Caí en el suelo y no supe nada más de mi._

_-¡Bella, ¿qué tienes Bella?!- Gritó Esme sosteniendome en el suelo._


	17. Edward ¡Estoy Embarazada!

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... XD

**N/A:** Dios, ahora que me doy cuenta ¡cuantos errores!, me equivoque en varias palabras en el antiguo fic! Es q de verdad, ya me estaba durmiendo pero lo quería terminar rápido! Y este internet necio que ahora se tarda mucho! :S Vamos por el capitulo 17! Wuaaaauuu. Bueno, ya acabó la espera jaja! Y ahora le toca a Bella! XD!

**-Edward... ¡Estoy Embarazada!-**

**(Bella POV)**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que nació la pequeña de Alice, me paso la mayoría del tiempo en casa de mi padre para estar cerca de la bebé, me gustaba recostarme a su lado y acariciar sus suaves y pequeñas manos, rozaba mi nariz con la suya, acariciaba sus mejillas y Alice me veía con dulzura. Esme me decía que no me encariñara tanto porque cuando Alice se fuera ya no la vería más, que me tranquilizara y que solo 'Allah' sabe cual es el momento exacto en que las cosas deben llegar. Se llegó el tiempo en que Alice debía volver junto con Jasper a Brasil y no pude evitar entristecerme, Esme tenía razón, me había encariñado mucho con la pequeña. Alice y Jasper se despedían de todos en casa de mi padre quien hizo una pequeña fiesta para despedirlos, la única que se quedaría, sería Rosalie. Me acerqué a Alice y la abracé con fuerza, cuidando de no aplastar a la bebé, luego me despedí de Jasper y me acerqué a Edward. Los nuevos padres abandonaron la casa y yo me dirigí a la mía junto con Edward y Rosalie. Por todo el camino dejé que las lágrimas abandonaran mis ojos mientras caminaba abrazada a Edward. Una vez en casa, Rosalie ya empezaba a molestarme por el hecho de que yo no le daba hijos a Edward y me hacia desesperar.

-No se como esperamos hacer que prevalezca nuestra familia, Alice solo pudo darle una mujer a Jasper- Decía con su voz burlona.

-Rose, todavía puede darle un hijo varón, las cosas no pueden darse de una sola vez...- Replicó Edward.

-Si, es cierto, al menos ya sabemos que ella puede dar hijos...- Decía con ironía. –¡Es OTRA la que está seca!- Decía refiriéndose a mí e hice una mueca con mi boca. –Tal vez, Edward, deberías, pensar en tomar otra esposa, así aseguras tu descendencia- Le lancé una mirada asesina. -¡¿Qué?, es la verdad, estás seca, sería una enorme vergüenza que Edward no tuviera hijos por tu causa!- Me levanté del sofá con fiereza y corrí a mi habitación.

-¡Ya basta, escúchame muy bien Rosalie, te prohíbo, que vuelvas a hablarle así a Bella, no quiero que te metas en nuestro matrimonio!- Le gritó Edward enfurecido.

-¡Ahora la culpa es mía, yo no tengo la culpa de que esa odalisca no te de hijos!- Replicó. -¡Pero a ustedes solo les importan sus mujeres, ya no tienen orgullo ni vergüenza, yo no crié dos hombres, crié a dos camellos!- Decía señalando a Edward con un dedo y éste bajó las escaleras hasta la habitación, encontrándome preparando mi equipaje y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella, ¿qué haces?-

-¡¿No es obvio?, me voy, no quiero vivir al lado de Rosalie para que esté siempre reprochándome que no puedo darte hijos!- Dije mientras metía mis cosas en la maletas y Edward tomó mis manos con ternura.

-Bella, mi flor, no la escuches, nada de lo que Rosalie diga debe afectarte- Me decía en un tono suave.

-Ella tiene razón- Decía entre sollozos. –Yo no voy a poder darte hijos y tú buscarás otra esposa para no avergonzar a tu familia-

-Bella, no digas eso...- Me abrazó con fuerza. –No hemos sido bendecidos con hijos aún pero pronto vendrán no debes preocuparte por eso, yo jamás tomaré otra esposa solo por dejar a mi familia en alto, solo te quiero a ti, ¿no lo entiendes?- Miré fijamente sus bellos ojos verdes y asentí. Me besó con ternura y apegó mi cabeza a su pecho mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama conmigo encima de él, me acurruqué en sus piernas como un bebé con mis manos en su cuello. –Bella, yo te amo, nada me va a alejar de ti, y si no podemos tener hijos, pues, no importa, Bella, hay muchas parejas que no tienen hijos y son felices...- Yo, solo me limitaba a escuchar su tranquilizante voz.

Pasé el siguiente mes bastante preocupada, no me negaba a estar con Edward pero aún seguía triste, pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en casa de mi padre para evitar tener contacto con Rosalie, cada día era más insoportable, si Edward no se apresuraba a conseguirle marido, yo si lo haría, haría cualquier cosa para no tener que seguir conviviendo con ella. Edward se pasaba los días metido en la tienda, las ventas iban de bien en mejor y ahora, obviamente, era más rico. Me alegraba que al menos algo saliera bien en esta casa. Alice me llamaba cada dos días para contarme todo acerca de la pequeña, me alegraba tanto escuchar su voz. Dos meses y esto se vuelve desesperante, vivo los días con cierto estrés y no hay nada que me ayude a calmarme. Me levanté esta mañana dispuesta a dar un paseo por las ruinas y observar el desierto. Después de la casa de mi padre, era el lugar que más me tranquilizaba, también necesitaba tiempo a solas, además últimamente Carlisle pasa mucho tiempo en casa de mi padre, ahora que lo pienso, Carlisle está cada vez más al pendiente de Esme, he llegado a creer que a Carlisle le gusta ella, sonreí, sería muy bueno que Esme también fuera bendecida con un buen marido, perdió al suyo un mes después de haberse casado. Venía caminando por las calles de Fez y observaba la ropa nueva y las joyas, me dirigí a casa de mi padre y comencé a caminar de un modo cansado, quizás era por haber estado tanto tiempo expuesta al sol. Llegué a casa de mi padre y me detuve en la puerta. Comencé a marearme y de repente, sentí como perdía las fuerzas y mis piernas me fallaron. Caí en el suelo y no supe nada más de mí.

-¡Bella, ¿qué tienes Bella?!- Gritó Esme sosteniéndome en el suelo.

Supongo que entre varios criados me llevaron a mi casa y tanto Esme como mi padre los siguieron. Una vez en ella, me llevaron hasta mi habitación y  
Rosalie palideció al verme desmayada, quizás la conciencia comenzaba a molestarla, Esme llamó a un doctor lo más pronto que pudo y luego trato de despertarme pasando un algodón lleno de alcohol por mi nariz, Rosalie se mordía las uñas llena de nervios, una criada fue corriendo a buscar a Edward a la tienda. Edward llegó a la casa pero las criadas no le permitieron pasar a mi habitación porque la doctora me estaba revisando. Al cabo de media hora la doctora abandonó la casa y Esme salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Edward y le dijo que fuera a la habitación para estar conmigo. Corrió hasta la misma y caminó lentamente hasta mí, yo lo observé con los ojos entreabiertos un poco cansada e intente sentarme en la cama y él corrió hasta mi para ayudarme, miré sus ojos fijamente por largo rato y por fin rompió el silencio.

-Bella, ¿qué tienes, qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Edward, 'habib'...- Acaricié su mejilla derecha con dulzura.

-Bella ¿qué ocurrió, estás bien? Dímelo, si algo te pasa yo...- Coloqué un dedo en sus labios para callarlo, estaba demasiado preocupado.

-Edward...- Sonreí. –¡Estoy embarazada!- El abrió su boca de asombro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Tengo tres meses de embarazo, ¡estoy esperando un bebé!-

-¡Alabado sea 'Allah'!- Dijo alzando las manos al aire. –Pero Bella, ¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta, es decir, no te habías fijado en que tu menstruación no venía?-

-¡Si, es solo que, no creí que fuera por eso, fui bendecida!- Dije sonriente.

-Fuimos bendecidos mi flor, mi flor del desierto...- Me abrazó con fuerza y besó mi cabeza con dulzura. –Yo voy a sacrificar veinte carneros, ¡los sacrifico! Y voy a llenarte de oro Bella, ¡'Insha-Allah'!-Esme entró a la habitación sonriente y Edward la abrazó con fuerza. -¡Voy a ser padre, voy a ser padre!- Gritaba emocionado y las criadas imitaban el cantar de los indios.

La noticia no tardó en llegar a casa de mi padre y sin perder tiempo, llamé a Alice para darle la noticia, obviamente se lo tomó con demasiada alegría.

-_¡Bella, que emoción, me alegro tanto por ti!_-

-¡Alice, estoy tan feliz, fui bendecida!-

-_Te lo dije Bella, ¿no te lo dije?, te dije que serías muy feliz al lado de Edward_-

-Si, lo dijiste- Reí en voz alta. –Alice, soy tan feliz por la vida que tengo-

-_'Allah' sabe como hace las cosas Bella_-

-Así es...-

Conversé con ella durante largo rato y luego me dispuse a descansar, la doctora dijo que pasaba mucho tiempo en el sol y caminando de allá para acá y que necesitaba descansar. A partir de ahora, Edward me consentiría demás y cuidaría de mí como nunca. No sólo él se ocupaba de mí últimamente, toda la familia con Rosalie incluida estaban al pendiente de mis deseos y mis malestares. Más malestares que otra cosa. El siguiente mes fue el peor de todos, me mareaba cada cierto tiempo y a veces, cuando veía la comida, unas enormes nauseas me invadían y corría al baño desesperada. Por las noches, Edward se recostaba cerca de mi vientre y lo acariciaba con ternura y yo sonreía, iba a poder darle el gusto de ser padre. Pasaba horas mirándome frente al espejo observando mi estómago, no veía la hora de que creciera. Pasaba mis días en completa calma, Edward tenía doble felicidad; iba a ser padre y debido a que su tienda progresaba tan bien estaba haciendo negocios con personas de Brasil, no me decía mucho, pero sé que le va bien con eso. Un día, mi clama fue interrumpida por una extraña llamada, yo estaba recostada del sofá y el teléfono comenzó a sonar, no había nadie alrededor, Rosalie estaba en el mercado y las criadas en la cocina, me levanté y tomé el auricular del teléfono.

-¿Diga?-

-_¿Se encuentra el señor Edward Cullen? Le hablo de Black's Company, estoy tratando unos negocios con él desde Brasil_- Era la voz de un hombre que al momento no reconocí.

-No, no está en este momento, pero si lo desea puede dejarle su mensaje conmigo, ¿con quién hablo?- Pregunté y no contestó. -¿Hola?-

-_¿Bella, Bella Swan?_- Me paralicé al reconocer la voz, pero, ¿cómo?, no ¡no puede ser!. –_Bella, ¿eres tú, cómo es posible que...?_- Era él, Jacob, ¿Qué hacía llamando a, Edward?

-Está usted equivocado, aquí, no vive ninguna Bella- Mentí. -Disculpe, debo colgar...-Dije con odiosidad.

_-¡No, Bella, espera!-_ Me quedé en silencio y Edward entró a la casa y me miró con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. –_Bella, ¿estás ahí? ¡Bella contéstame, Bella por favor!_- Coloqué el auricular en su lugar y me dejé caer sobre el sofá.

-Bella, ¿Quién era?- Preguntó Edward preocupado.

-Nadie 'habib', no era, nadie...- Respondí algo nerviosa.

-Bella no me mientas, algo te ocurre, ¿Quién llamó?-

-Edward, ¿cómo es, que tus negocios en Brasil, son con, Jacob Black?- Me miró confundido.

-Así es, pero, ¿por qué te es extraño?-

-Edward, ese hombre, es el hombre por el que no quería casarme contigo- Me miró asombrado.

-Eso no puede ser, eh...- Se quedó sin habla. –Yo, no tenía idea, si me llamó la atención que se llamara Jacob pero, nunca supe el apellido, ¿cómo iba a saber que, era él, Bella, qué estás pensando?- Preguntó preocupado por lo que pasara por mi cabeza.

-Nada, es solo que, Edward, no quiero que ese hombre vuelva a llamar a esta casa, no quiero escuchar su voz ni su nombre en esta casa...- Comencé a molestarme.

-Está bien, no volverás a saber de él Bella, pero...-

-Estoy bien, solo, no lo nombremos más, se que tienes negocios con él, pero no me hables de ello-

-Como quieras mi flor- Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, miré sus ojos fijamente y él besó mi frente. –De haberlo sabido yo...- Lo besé para callarlo.

-Olvídalo, hagamos que nada a pasado- Asintió y me besó.

Ahora, tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que Edward negociaba con Jacob, el que me abandonó a mi suerte cuando más lo necesité, y aunque ahora se lo agradezco, no dejo de sentir rabia por lo que hizo conmigo. Fue tan cobarde, me dejó por miedo a perder su vida, ¿y qué hay de la mía?, yo también había arriesgado mucho por él, pero, ya no vale la pena recordarlo, aunque estaría más tranquila, si Edward no tuviera contacto con él de nuevo...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal eh?, aff! Y ahora este tipo haciendo negocios con Ed., bueno, es triste jaja. Pero no se preocupen, su presencia no opacará la relación de nuestros tortolos, dejen reviews! Perdonen la tardanza pero el internet está súper necio XD¡

*** En el capítulo anterior, olvidé hablar acerca de la tradición del nacimiento, aunque creo que quedó bastante clara XD. Aún así, la costumbre al nacer un bebé es hacerle "el llamamiento de Allah" que es como una larga oración que protege a los pequeños de todo mal, además, es lo primero que el bebé debe escuchar (la palabra de Allah) para que se familiarice con su religión. **

*** También cortan el cabello del bebé a los siete u ocho días de nacido para pesarlo y convertir el peso en oro, es decir, lo pesan y cuando la balanza se equilibra entre el oro y el cabello esa es la cantidad que darán a los pobres como muestra de agradecimiento por la criatura recién nacida, y reparten comida, sacrificando cierta cantidad de carneros, a los pobres también.**


	18. Antojos Deseo Renesmee

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... XD

**N/A:** Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 18 y espero que lo disfruten!!! Aprovecho para hablarles del nuevo fic que hice de crepúsculo: Da la Ciudad al Campo, será un romance con su toque cómico y espero que lo lean ¿si? XD el nombre no es muy atractivo pero, no juzgues a un libro por su cubierta! Se que me tardé demasiado pero es que no he tenido yiempo para nada :S de verdad lo siento mucho! ¿La canción que debería ambientar en cuanto nace el bebé?, ya la conocen, Urga - Badema

**-Antojos + Deseo = Renesmee-**

**(Bella POV)**

Los días pasan algo rápido, tengo cuatro hermosos meses de embarazo y apenas y se nota la hinchazón de mi estómago, me paso los días viéndome al espejo y preguntándome cómo será su carita o si se parecerá a Edward, entre otras cosas. Me gustaría que fuera hombrecito y así Rosalie cerraría su boca de una buena vez. Aunque lo que ella realmente necesita, es un marido, estoy a un paso de pedirle a Edward que consiga un marido para ella y así quitármela de encima. No es nada fácil tener que soportar los síntomas del embarazo y a Rosalie a la vez. Por otro lado, nunca más recibí llamadas de Jacob, Edward le dijo que había cambiado de número telefónico y le dio el número de la tienda, al menos por ese lado estaba tranquila, y aunque yo no me hubiera molestado la vez pasada Edward no habría permitido que tuviera contacto con ese hombre. Si hay algo que ha llamado mi atención últimamente, es lo bien que se llevan Esme y Carlisle, desde el nacimiento de Angela pasan bastante tiempo juntos, Carlisle lee el Corán en casa de mi padre y Esme escucha atenta desde una esquina, y otras veces, es ella la que viene a mi casa para visitarme y termina conversando con él acerca de cualquier cosa. Algo me dice que esos dos terminaran juntos, Esme se merece un marido que la quiera y la llene de lujos, además Carlisle no es ningún viejo, es un hombre maduro alto, rubio y de ojos claros por el que muchas mujeres suspiran al verlo pasar.

Me senté en el sofá a mirar a las personas caminar por las calles, la soledad comenzaba a aburrirme, los días eran rutinarios y, últimamente, Edward estaba algo distante de mí, al dormir, no me abrazaba como antes, cuando me acercaba a él, trataba de soltarse de mí, era un nuevo problema que me estaba consumiendo, ¿había hecho algo malo, o a caso, ya no me quería como antes? Trataba de conversar con él pero casi nunca estaba en casa, se la pasaba metido en la tienda, esto era frustrante, sólo me dirigía la palabra para saber como me sentía y cómo iba el embarazo. Le conté a Esme al respecto y me dijo que era normal, que tal vez sólo tenía miedo de lastimarme, pero, ¿por eso tenía que rechazarme?, aquí tenía que haber algo más. Sentía que todo me caía encima, Rosalie no me dejaba de molestar con sus comentarios, me sentía sola, Edward me ignoraba y ¡los malditos antojos!, esto era demasiado, quería salir corriendo, cada día estaba más sentimental, necesitaba a mi madre más que nunca. Mientras estaba en el sofá se me antojó un delicioso Banana Split, y casi muero por las ganas de comerme uno, pero, ¿dónde rayos encontraría un helado?, el teléfono comenzó a sonar sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Bella, 'Assalam-Alaikum', ¿cómo estas?¡- Era Alice.

-'Alaikum-Assalam' Alice, la verdad, no muy bien...-

-'Ayuni', ¿qué ocurre?-

-Alice, estoy muy mal, el embarazo me tiene muy sensible y Rosalie no deja de molestarme, además, Edward no quiere ni mirarme-

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Bella?-

-¿Yo?, ¡no hice nada, él simplemente no me mira ni me toca, ni nada!-

-Bella, 'Ayuni', es normal, Él sólo tiene miedo de lastimarte a ti o al bebé, Jasper se comportaba así a veces, sólo que yo no le permitía alejarse de mí- Me dijo en un tono gracioso.

-Alice, ¡estoy desesperada! El embarazo no me está gustando como debería gustarme, me siento mal todo el tiempo-

-Bella...-

Seguimos nuestra conversación por largo rato hasta que Alice tubo que colgar. Me levanté del sofá y fui en busca de mi velo para ir a visitar a Esme. Caminé por las calles con alma, sin prisa, observaba alas personas comprar y caminar con rapidez, me detuve en una esquina a observar a una mujer que vendía especias y jugaba con su pequeño hijo que no pasará de los dos años, ¿cómo sería mi bebé, Edward cambiaría su actitud conmigo al verlo?, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y seguí mi camino. En cuanto llegué a casa de mi padre busqué a Esme por toda la casa, la encontré en la cocina, como siempre, y estaba leyendo los pozos del café que acababa de tomarse, Rosalie entró a la cocina y al ver lo que Esme hacía se acercó a ella para pedirle que leyera los pozos del café para ella y que si no lo hacia le diría a mi padre que estaba conspirando contra 'Allah' en su cocina.

-Dime Esme, ¿qué ves en mis pozos del café? ¡Dime!- Decía arrodillada frente a Esme con desespero y yo observaba desde una esquina mientras disfrutaba una taza de café. –Dime Esme, ¿conseguiré marido, tendré mi propia familia?-

-Pues, yo veo...- Rosalie no apartaba la vista de la taza. –Veo un hombre- Rosalie se emocionó. –Alto, y muy guapo, fuerte, aparecerá de una manera algo, rara, será el único capaz de... _hacerte callar_- Pensó Esme.

-¿Capaz de qué Esme?- Preguntaba angustiada.

-De hacerte muy feliz, ese hombre es tu destino...-

-Esme, ¡'Insha-Allah'¡ y dime, ¿Cuándo llegará?-

-Rosalie aquí no se ve el tiempo, solo veo lo que pasará pero no se cuando...-

¡Claro, para mi nada es completo, nadie quiere que yo sea feliz, le diré de esto a sidi Charlie!- Se levantó para salir disparada de la cocina y Esme la detuvo.

-¡Espera!, veo algo más, este hombre...- Rosalie se lanzó de nuevo a los pies de Esme. –Él, no aparecerá pronto, pasarán años para que lo encuentres, sólo cuando la nueva generación de tu familia tenga uso de razón, él llegará a tu vida-

-¿Eso que significa decir Esme?- Preguntaba con algo de molestia.

-Yo, no lo entiendo, es como si, tuvieras que esperar a que los hijos de tus hermanos crezcan, ellos son la nueva generación-

-¡'Allah', que suerte tan triste, tendré que ser esclava por mil años más para encontrar marido!- Decía chillando.

-No digas eso, quizás no sea eso, es sólo lo que yo alcanzo a comprender...-

-¡No es justo, los demás tienen familia y yo no tengo nada!- Salió de la cocina simulando que lloraba y me acerqué a Esme quien me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Le mentiste Esme?- Pregunté curiosa.

-¡'La'!, yo no miento, es eso lo que dice aquí, es un futuro algo confuso...- Sonreí. –¿No quieres que lea los pozos del café para ti Bella?-

-¿Yo?, 'la', yo ya tengo lo que quería, estar al lado del hombre al que amo-

-Pero Bella, los pozos no muestran lo que quieres, sino lo que viene para ti en un futuro- Extendió la mano para que le diera la taza en la que había tomado mi café. –Ven Bella, déjame ver tu futuro...- Me senté en una silla a su lado y le cedí la taza, comenzó a mirarla dándole cirulos y frunció el ceño.

-Yo veo, un futuro muy feliz para ti- Sonreí. –Pero, para llegar a esa felicidad, tendrás que enfrentar una prueba Bella...- Comencé a sentir curiosidad. –Tendrás que elegir entre una vida pasada y una vida futura...-

-¿Qué quiere decir eso Esme?-

-Yo, no lo entiendo, el pasado, no vuelve, el pasado queda escrito, no puede cambiarse...- Se veía confundida.

-Esme, ¿de qué hablas?-

-Bella, llegará el tiempo en que elegirás, entre dos caminos, uno solo; o vives en el pasado o caminas hacia tu futuro-

-¡Ay Esme, para mi todo es complicado, no puedes hablarme de un futuro feliz como Rosalie solo enredos para mi!-

-¡No seas malagradecida!, yo no manejo el futuro Bella...-

-Pero, no lo entiendo, ¿de qué pasado hablas?- Volvió a observar la taza con detenimiento.

-Veo un hombre, un hombre que extiende su mano para que vivas la vida que siempre quisiste, es, una oportunidad única de ser quien querías ser, pero sólo tú podrás elegir tu destino, por primera vez tendrás la oportunidad de elegir...- Escuchamos a mi padre venir y Esme escondió la taza.

Saludé a mi padre y me pidió que me quedara para el almuerzo. Esme preparó unos deliciosos cuernos de gacela que me tenían ansiosa por probarlos y en cuanto los vi corrí al baño por las terribles nauseas, esto se vuelve cada vez más molesto. Mientras conversaba con mi padre en la sala, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Esme me había dicho, ¿sería posible que yo, o mejor dicho, Jacob regresara a mi vida?, esa idea vagó por mi mente durante toda la tarde. Edward llegó a la casa de Charlie, buscándome. Molesta por su indiferencia, lo ignoré durante largo rato, y mi actitud no pasó desapercibida por él, se sentó a mi lado y me levanté, trató de hablarme pero no le hice caso. Casi en la noche, nos regresamos a nuestra casa junto con Rosalie. Una vez en nuestra casa, me dirigí a mi habitación, y, de nuevo, me llegó un antojo e pizza, ¿pizza?, yo odiaba la pizza y ahora quería pizza, mis antojos son bastante molestos. Me senté al borde de la cama y me vi reflejada en el espejo de la cómoda, sonreí al ver mi estómago hinchado y comencé a acariciarlo dando círculos y mirándome con ternura. Edward entró a la habitación y sonrió al verme, se arrodilló frente a mí y acercó su oreja derecha a mi estómago y colocó su mano izquierda sobre la mía guiando mis movimientos. Estuvimos así por unos minutos y luego me levanté y me paré frente a la ventana dándole la espalda, Edward frunció el ceño y se acercó a mi y me abrazó estando yo de espaldas a él, traté de soltarme pero no me dejó, me hizo voltear y me miró confundido.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa contigo?-

-¿Qué quieres Edward?, suéltame...-

-Bella, Bella, ¿por qué te soltaría, qué hice?-

-¡¿Y todavía preguntas?!-

-Si...- Respondió extrañado.

-Te la pasas todo el tiempo en la tienda, me ignoras, ya no me abrazas poir las noches, estás distante, y...- Sentí un pequeño dolor y llevé mis manos a mi vientre y Edward me miró preocupado.

-¡Bella, ¿estás bien?!- Me senté lentamente en la cama.

-Si, estoy bien, solo, necesito descansar... Es sólo que, estoy algo deprimida ¿entiendes?, no es nada fácil soportar un embarazo y no te tengo a mi lado para que me apoyes, tú sólo, te alejas de mi- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y Edward besó mis mejillas con dulzura.

-No, mi flor, no llores, yo solo, tenía miedo, no quería lastimarte, perdóname...-

-Edward, ¿cómo podías lastimarme?-

-Pues, no lo se, podía hacerte daño si, ya sabes, te buscaba...- Lo miré confundida. –Es que, no sabes, lo hermosa que te ves, así, embarazada, te ves preciosa, y me provoca, estar contigo todo el tiempo...- Se acercó a mi rostro con lentitud y me habló en un tono sensual que me hizo erizar.

-Que tontería, ¿por eso me ignorabas?-

-No quería, lanzarme sobre ti y aplastarlo...- Decía observando mi estómago, sonreí.

-Edward, 'habib'...- Lo abracé y junté nuestros labios en un beso que llevaba meses esperando.

Saboreé sus labios por largo rato hasta que necesité respirar, habría dado rienda suela a mis necesidades de no ser porque estaba muy cansada, Edward y yo nos acostamos en la cama y apagamos todas las luces, sólo una vela alumbraba el ambiente y la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, estábamos el uno frente al otro acariciándonos y besándonos, de vez en cuando Edward posaba su mirada en mi estómago y lo acariciaba con ternura, no tenía idea de cuanta falta me hicieron sus caricias. A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con lentitud y tanteé con mi mano sobre la cama pero Edward no estaba, abrí los ojos con rapidez buscándolo por la habitación y estaba frente a mi de espaldas colocándose su pantalón. Observé su fornida espalda con detenimiento, para mis ojos, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto, se dio la vuelta y me hice la dormida para seguir observándolo, detallé todo su pecho, sus brazos, su rostro calmado, era un perfecto dios griego, siempre me reprocho como fui capaz de portarme tan mal con él si era perfecto. Tomó su perfume favorito y lo aplicó sobe su pecho y el olor llegó hasta mi embriagándome, debo admitir que, lo deseaba, deseaba estar con él el día entero en la cama sin hacer nada más, no se si es debido al embarazo o a que me había rechazado últimamente, pero lo estaba deseando más de lo normal, moría por sentir el roce de nuestros cuerpos, por sentir sus labios sobre los míos. No me resistí más, me levanté de la cama en cuanto se distrajo y me acerqué a su espalda y lo abracé, dio un pequeño sato al sentirme y rió.

-Bella, creí que dormías-

-Lo hacía, luego te vi, vistiéndote... No fue buena idea, ¿sabes?-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

-Pasearte por en frente de mí, sin ropa...-Comencé a repartir tiernos besos por su espalda y con mis manos acariciaba su abdomen.

-Bella...- Gruñó cuando resbalé mis uñas por su piel.

-¿Si?- Se dio la vuelta y sostuvo mis manos.

-Ya hablamos de esto Bella...-

-No vas a hacerme daño- Lo interrumpí, alcancé sus labios con dificultad debido a mi estómago recrecido y no pudimos contener la risa.

Me jaló por la cintura y me fue llevando hasta el borde de la cama, me senté en ella y él dudo un poco para colocarse sobre mi, me hizo levantar y lo miré confundida, cambiamos de lugar y él se sentó en la cama y yo reí. Me jaló de nuevo hacia él pegando nuestros cuerpos, sostuvo mi cuello con su mano derecha y juntó nuestros labios en un beso apasionado. Llevó sus manos al borde de mi corto vestido de seda y comenzó a subirlo con lentitud, puse mis manos en sus hombros para sostenerme, sentía que perdía fuerzas. Alcé los brazos para que sacara el vestido y luego llevé mis manos a su cuello, tomó mi muslo derecho y lo subió sobre la cama e hizo lo mismo con el otro muslo, desaté sus pantalones como pude y él terminó de quitárselos quedando ambos en ropa interior, solo mis senos estaban expuestos para él, me observó con deseo en sus ojos y acercó sus labios a mi cuello y depositó dulces besos en el, sus manos recorrían mi espalda causándome escalofríos y yo me aferraba con fuerza a su cuello, fue bajando lentamente hasta el valle entre mis senos y dejaba tiernos y húmedos besos por el camino, llevó uno de mis senos a su boca y agradecí por estar apoyada de la cama, do otro modo habría caído. Comenzó a succionar cada uno de mis senos y luego dibujaba círculos en la cima de estos, yo gemía como respuesta a sus caricias, moví mis caderas en busca de roce y noté como su entrepierna ya estaba endurecida, esperándome. Mientras jugaba con mis senos, llevó una de sus manos hasta mi centro haciéndome temblar ante el tacto, trazó círculos en el punto exacto con la yema de sus dedos y yo gemía sin control, sentí que mi cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar y me dejé llevar hasta el final de mi éxtasis. Él sonrió en mi cuello al verme tan descontrolada, Apartó de su cuerpo su última prenda y observó mi rostro buscando mi permiso para entrar y asentí dándole un tierno beso, me hizo bajar lentamente y con mucha delicadeza sobre su sexo y gruñó ante

la sensación, volvió a mirarme buscando algún rastro de dolor pero mi rostro solo mostraba el placer que estaba sintiendo. Guió mis movimientos sosteniendo mis caderas y comencé a subir y bajar llevándonos al placer más intenso con aquel roce. Hacia tiempo que necesitaba de él, sentí como todo mi placer se acrecentaba en mi vientre, llegaría al final pronto, Edward apretó su agarre en mi espalda y subió la velocidad de sus embestidas, mi cuerpo explotó en cuanto mi excitación se hizo insoportable y noté que Edward llegaba al mismo tiempo que yo. Nos recostamos en la cama por largo ato y Edward se dedicaba a besar mi pronunciado vientre y esparcir besos tiernos por el, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero no quería que terminara.

_Cinco meses después...._

Si, han pasado cinco meses y ahora parezco un enorme barco, estoy desesperada por que llegue la hora de que mi bebé nazca, todos los días leo el Corán para el, bailo y canto para que llegue al mundo con alegría, a veces voy a las ruinas para recordar a mi madre y hablarle de ella. Hace cuatro meses, Alice llamó para darnos la noticia de que estaba esperando otro bebé, toda la familia enloqueció al saber la noticia. Debido a los negocios de Jasper, no podrían viajar esta vez a Fez, pero Alice llamaba todas las semanas para saber de mi, y hablando de negocios, para mi desgracia Edward no ha cancelado el contrato que tenía con la empresa de Jacob en Brasil y eso aún me preocupa, aunque nunca más supe de la existencia de él, Edward me ha dicho un par de cosas acerca de sus negocios. Estaba en casa un poco aburrida y me dispuse a ir a casa de mi padre para visitar a Esme, me coloqué mi velo y salí de la casa con tranquilidad. A mitad del camino, comencé a sentir una extraña punzada, caminé a pasos cortos y creí que nunca llegaría a la casa, estando más cerca un líquido bajó por mis piernas, estaba asustada, llegué a la casa de mi padre sosteniéndome de las paredes y Esme estaba barriendo la entrada de la casa y enseguida soltó la escoba y corrió hasta mi.

-Bella, ¡¿Bella qué tienes?!- Me preguntó preocupada al ver que ponía una mano en mi vientre y me inclinaba por el dolor.

-Esme, va a nacer, Esme-

-¡'Allah'!- Llamó a otras criadas y me llevaron a la que había sudo mi habitación.

Envió a una criada a buscar a Rosalie y a Edward y la mujer corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. La mujer llegó a la casa y le avisó a Rosalie que su segundo sobrino nacería, esta se fue con toda la rapidez posible a casa de mi padre y la criada se dirigió a la tienda para buscar a Edward, en cuanto le avisó éste fue a toda velocidad a la casa junto con Carlisle. En cuanto Edward llegó a la casa subió las escaleras hasta la habitación y tanto Esme como las criadas estaban al pendiente de mí, Rosalie observaba desde una esquina impaciente, se veía nerviosa. Se acercó a mi y no me sentí muy presentable para él en este momento, tenía el cabello recogido y pequeños rulos salían de la coleta, estaba sudando como nunca y estaba con las piernas abiertas cubiertas con una sábana blanca.

-Bella, Bella...- Tomó mis manos y apreté las suyas con fuerza.

-'Habib'...- Yo jadeaba, tuve una fuerte contracción y gruñí.

-Todo va a salir bien Bella, todo va a salir bien...- Besó mi frente y Esme lo obligó a abandonar la habitación.

La labor de parto duró varias horas, no veía la hora de que terminara, mis gritos invadían la casa y Edward caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala, me agarraba de las sábanas, gemía, chillaba, gritaba, me mordía los brazos, debo admitir que no soy buena para soportar dolores. En una de las fuertes punzadas arqueé mi espalda y creí que mi cabeza llegaría al final de la misma. Esme me animó a pujar más fuerte, que faltaba poco y yo solo asentía pero se me hacía complicado, pujé unas cuatro veces más y sentí que ya no tenía fuerzas. Esme me regañó, prácticamente, y pujé una vez más con fuerza y Esme dijo que podía sostener su cabecita, que hiciera un esfuerzo más, sonreí y concentré las fuerzas que me quedaban en un último esfuerzo y pujé con fuerza, un grito desgarrador abandonó mi garganta y Edward se desesperó más, lo siguiente que se escuchó después de mi grito, fue el llanto de mi bebé, sonreí y alcé mi cabeza tratando de ver, Esme alzó la criatura sosteniéndola con ambas manos y lloraba de felicidad.

-¡'Allah', bendice a esta criatura, que reciba tu gracia, y que tenga una vida larga, es una pequeña!-

-Esme... Dámela...- Dije sonriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Extendí los brazos y Esme la depositó en mis brazos, no sé explicar exactamente lo que sentí al verla, la abracé, acaricié el contorno de su rostro, aún estaba llena de sangre y unida a mí. La observé con detenimiento y roce mi nariz con la suya y besé su frente, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos. Esme la cargó de nuevo para cortar el cordón y limpiarla. Edward estaba en la sala sin saber si podía subir y mi padre lo animó a seguir hasta la habitación, con él, subieron Charlie y Carlisle. Rosalie sonreía disimuladamente, le molestaba que no fuera hombre pero sabía que estaba feliz de ser tía de nuevo. Edward llegó a la habitación y se detuvo en la puerta al verme cargando a la pequeña, se acercó a nosotras con pasos cortos y se sentó en la cama, alcé la mirada y le sonreí, sus ojos estaban humedecidos y sonreía con ternura, extendió los brazos y le dejé cargar a la bebé, por un momento dudó, quizás por temor a dejarla caer pero luego la acercó a su pecho y tomó aire para luego besar su cabecita.

-Es una pequeña muy 'zwina'- Dijo Esme emocionada y Edward sonrió.

-Vas a llamarte, Renesmee...- Sonreí. –Renesmee... Ahora voy a hacer, el llamamiento de 'Allah'...-

Esta era la bendición más grande que 'Allah' podía darme...

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal, lindo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Más?

_-¡La tía Rosalie llegó!- Gritó el pequeño Mike._

_-¡Gacela, Rosalie está aquí!- Dijo Jasper emocionado._

_-Si, que alegría 'habib'- Respondió Alice sin ánimo._

_-¡Si, y viene subiendo con un hombre semidesnudo!- _

_-¡¿QUÉ?!-_


	19. Un Nuevo Conflicto

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... XD

**N/A:** Hola!!! Que tal todo??? Lamento mucho mi tardanza, pero ya pronto viene los días de carnaval así que creo que ya pronto llegaremos al final de nuestra historia T.T. Recuerdan la canción de Rosalie?, escúchenla cuando encuentre al hombre misterioso! Jaja, disfruten XD.

**-Un Nuevo Conflicto-**

**(Bella POV)**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el nacimiento de nuestra pequeña Renesmee. Edward se la pasaba en casa para estar a mi lado y para cargar a su hija casi todo el día, incluso Rosalie se había vuelto un poco más amable. Tanto Edward como yo, estábamos muy felices de tener a nuestra pequeña. En casa, todo era alegría y mi padre ofreció una fiesta para celebrar el nacimiento de su nieta, Alice llamaba cada vez que podía para saber acerca del bebé. Pasaba largas horas meciéndola en mis brazos y observándola y Edward se limitaba a mirarme. Estaba en mi habitación con mi bebé dormida a mi lado y acariciaba su rostro y sus manitas, había pedido tanto tener un hijo y ahora estaba allí frente a mi, sentí pasos detrás de mí, Edward se recostó en la cama atrás de mi y me abrazó. Besó mis mejillas con dulzura y yo sonreía. Sentía que no podía ser más feliz de lo que era ahora. Por un momento recordé lo que Esme me dijo acerca de mi futuro y sentí miedo de que el mismo llegara, no quería saber del pasado, no quería ver a Jacob jamás. Los días pasaban y mi vida era tranquila al lado de mi esposo y mi hija, recordé a mi madre quien siempre quiso tener nietos, de haber conocido a Renesmee se habría vuelto loca de felicidad. Durante el tiempo que pasaba, trataba de conseguirle explicación a lo que Esme dijo sobre los pozos del café, pero ya no recordaba mucho a Jacob, era demasiado feliz al lado de Edward que llegué a la conclusión de que no valía la pena siquiera pensar en lo que hizo conmigo. Pasaban los meses y Renesmee cada vez crecía más, ahora gateaba y podía sentarse sola, me encantaba mirarla, era tan tierna. Edward se dedicaba a consentirnos a ambas, a veces leía el Corán para que ella escuchara la palabra de 'Allah' y Edward nos miraba embelesado. Por su parte, Rosalie, no dejaba de consentir a Renesmee, con los demás seguía teniendo su actitud odiosa. Carlisle había retomado todos sus negocios y se la pasaba viajando, cada vez que regresaba de sus viajes siempre traía alguna cosa para Esme. Quizás en un futuro, no muy lejano, ellos, acabarían casándose...

* * *

_Doce años después..._

Los años pasaron y yo me entregué por completo a mi familia, le enseñé a mi hija todo lo que debía saber de nuestra religión, hoy en día, era una jovencita hermosa, se parecía mucho a su padre, pero también se parecía a mí. Esta noche, daríamos una fiesta para presentarla a la sociedad de una forma apropiada, me encontraba peinando su cabello mientras ella sonreía frente al espejo emocionada. A estas alturas ya el hijo menor de Jasper y Alice tenía la misma edad que Renesmee, ayudé a mi pequeña a vestirse y a colocarse sus prendas de oro y besé su frente mientras ella me sonreía. Edward entró a la habitación y me dio un tierno beso para luego abrazar a su hija. Renesmee salió de la habitación para buscar a Rosalie y Edward y yo nos quedamos un rato más a solas.

-Estás bellísima- Sonrió.

-Sólo para ti- Jalé de su cuello y uní nuestros labios en un tierno beso. –Me parece un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad...-

-¿Un sueño?- Preguntó algo confundido.

-Siempre quise, casarme con un hombre al que amara y, darle hijos, y vivir a su lado feliz para siempre, y soy, tan feliz contigo-

-Bella, mi flor- Me tomó de la cintura y volvió a juntarnos en un beso apasionado.

Rosalie irrumpió en la habitación y no tardó en soltar un comentario que nos hiciera sentir incómodos. Nos alistamos para salir de casa e ir a donde mi padre, allí se celebraría la fiesta. En cuanto llegamos a ésta, fuimos recibidos por mi padre y por Esme, la música no se hizo esperar y al llegar a la sala de la casa, que estaba llena de invitados, apareció la bailarina que Charlie contrató. Renesmee entró a la sala moviendo sus hombros y sonriéndole a todos los presentes, Edward se detuvo detrás de mí y me abrazó y yo sonreía. Me dí la vuelta y comencé a baila para Edward quien aplaudía al ritmo de la música, Renesmee comenzó a bailar con sus dos abuelos y Rosalie se contoneaba de un lado a otro para llamar la atención de algún hombre. Rosalie estaba feliz porque Carlisle le había prometido que después de la fiesta comenzaría a buscarle un buen marido. La fiesta transcurría sin ningún pormenor, Renesmee se acercó a mi y meneaba sus hombros sonriente.

-'Umi', ¿me arreglas esto?- Preguntó refiriéndose a las piezas de oro que colgaban en su frente y se habían aflojado.

-Por supuesto- Sonreí y arreglé sus adornos.

-El abuelo Charlie dice que va a conseguir un marido rico y 'zwin' que me llene de oro, ¡'Insha-Allah'!- Yo moví mi cabeza negando.

-No tienes remedio...- Sonreí y ella bailó para mí.

Edward se acercó a nosotras y Renesmee comenzó a bailar con su padre. Al cabo de unas horas, me senté a l lado de mi padre y éste besó mi frente, Rosalie se sentó al otro lado de mi padre y sonreía por lo animada que estaba la fiesta Edward se acercó a nosotros para darnos una buena noticia.

-Jasper y Alice acabaron su nueva mudanza, necesitarán un poco de ayuda y, Rosalie, sería bueno que fueras a Brasil- La aludida cambió su expresión de alegría por una de furia contenida.

-¿A, Brasil?- Preguntó.

-Si, además, hace mucho que no visitas a Jasper, le alegrará tenerte en su casa-

-¡'La', no voy!- Se levantó de su asiento y señalaba a Edward con su dedo índice. -¡Ustedes me tratan como un adorno que ponen aquí y allá, 'la' no voy a ir a Brasil, ustedes siempre interrumpen mi felicidad, Carlisle buscará marido para mí y ustedes no van a impedirme que sea feliz!-

-Rosalie, no quiero impedirte nada, yo solo...-

-¡No digas nada malagradecido, ¿sabes qué?, me voy si, pero me voy porque yo solo tengo un hermano, Jasper!- Gritó con su voz chillona y se adentró en la cocina a "llorar".

-Nadie quiere mi felicidad Esme, yo solo soy un trapo ¿sabes?-

-No digas eso, quizás sea bueno que vallas a Brasil, 'Allah' sabe porque hace las cosas, golpea con una mano y acaricia con la otra...- Respondía Esme calmada. Rosalie abandonó la cocina y Carlisle entró después.

-Rosalie, no mejora con el tiempo- Decía sonriente.

-Ella, solo quiere ser feliz, después de todo, se lo merece- Respondió Esme tratando de evadir la fija mirada de Carlisle.

-Y tú Esme, ¿no quieres ser feliz?-

-Yo ya soy feliz sidi, tengo todo lo que necesito y a todos los que quiero conmigo...-

-No me refiero a esa felicidad Esme- Se acercó a ella y la jaló por los hombros para que lo enfrentara. –Me refiero a, que, si no, te gustaría, ser feliz, al lado de un hombre, que te ame y te proteja- Esme temblaba nerviosa y se sonrojó.

-Yo, yo...-

-Esme, creo que es, obvio, lo que yo siento, cuando estoy cerca de ti, ¿por qué no me dejas, acercarme?-

-Yo, tengo miedo, miedo de...- Bajó la mirada. –De perderte a ti también-

-¿Miedo a perderme, también?- Esme se soltó de su agarre y le dio la espalda.

-Yo, estuve casada hace años, amé mucho a mi marido, éramos tan felices, y, un día sufrió un accidente y... Supongo, que fue el designio de 'Allah'...- Contuvo sus lágrimas al recordar el pasado y se dio la vuelta para tomar el cuello de Carlisle con ambas manos. –Por eso tengo miedo, no quiero perderte a ti también...-

-Esme...- Carlisle la abrazó con fuerza y se mantuvieron así por largo rato.

Acabó la reunión y regresamos a nuestra casa. La pequeña Renesmee terminó rendida en su cama y tanto Edward como yo la observamos durante largo rato. Nos retiramos a nuestra habitación y alcanzamos a escuchar los quejidos de Rosalie que repetía que no se iría a Brasil. Edward cerró la puerta y me senté frente al espejo para observarme, se notaba el ligero cansancio de la fiesta pero aún me veía perfecta, me había recogido el cabello y del agarre caían pequeños rulos, tenía puestas algunas prendas que Edward me regaló y había maquillado mis ojos como si fuera una gata. Edward se sentó detrás de mí y sonreía, me levanté y caminé hasta él, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y me agarré de su cuello, él llevó sus manos a mis muslos y los apretó con fuerza provocando que diera un pequeño salto, besé sus labios con ternura y él respondió de igual manera. Abandoné sus labios para dar suaves besos a su cuello y su respiración se aceleraba.

-Bella, eres mi perdición- Decía entrecortadamente.

Sonreí y seguí mi labor de hacerlo enloquecer.

A la semana de haber presentado a nuestra hija en sociedad, Rosalie partía para Brasil, se quejó un millón de veces en el camino al aeropuerto y al despedirse le recordó a Edward que su único hermano era Jasper, obvio sólo lo decía porque aún estaba molesta. Subió en el respectivo avión y en el amino lloraba desconsoladamente, en el fondo, le entristecía separarse de nosotros y sobre todo de Renesmee. En cuanto el avión aterrizó en Brasil, Rosalie salió del mismo buscando a Jasper pero no había nadie, un joven llevó su equipaje en un carrito hasta la línea de taxis y Rosalie le pidió a uno de los taxistas que la llevara a la dirección que Edward le había dado. Camino a la casa de Jasper, se deleitaba con la buena vista de Brasil. Jasper, Alice y sus hijos se habían mudado a San Cristóbal, la casa nueva era de tres pisos y en el piso de abajo, donde debía estar un garaje, Jasper abrió su tienda, frente a la casa había un Bar-Restaurant algo pequeño cuya dueña era una mujer de actitud despreocupada y un poco agresiva. Para Jasper y Alice, era un poco difícil criar a sus hijos dentro de las costumbres mientras todo a su alrededor era diferente a sus creencias, Jasper siempre trataba de mantener a Angela lejos de la calle para que no mirara lo que no debía mirar mientras que con el más pequeño, Mike, era diferente, por ser varón, Jasper no podía evitar darle cierta preferencia aunque quería a sus dos hijos por igual. El taxi se detuvo justo enfrente de la tienda y Rosalie bajó del mismo, un hombre sin camisa observaba la escena desde una mesa del restaurant. El taxista bajó las cinco maletas que Rosalie llevaba del maletero y se adentró de nuevo en su auto dejando a Rosalie entendiéndose con sus cosas, ésta hizo una mueca e hizo lo posible por cargar las maletas, tenía cuatro de ellas bien agarradas pero al intentar tomar la última, todas cayeron al piso y Rosalie empezó a desesperarse, el hombre se levantó y corrió hasta Rosalie quien estaba con la mitad del cuerpo hacia adelante tratando de tomar las maletas de nuevo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- Preguntó el hombre con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Eh?-

Rosalie alzó la mirada con lentitud y detalló al hombre desde los pies hasta la cabeza; llevaba unas sandalias masculinas color marrón y las fuertes piernas descubiertas hasta las rodillas, tenía puesto un short largo color beige y no llevaba camisa, Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos al ver su musculoso pecho, abrió la boca en una enorme O, observó su rostro; tenía el cabello muy corto y era de color negro, sus ojos eran claros y profundos y en cuanto sonrió Rosalie creyó que al fin había llegado al paraíso. Sonrió como nunca antes y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

-E... e... Le agradecería mucho su ayuda...- Contestó a la pregunta con un tono suave, extraño en ella.

-Permítame...- Dijo el otro tomando las maletas y chocó sin querer su mano con la de Rosalie y ésta se sonrojó. –No es fácil encontrar ayuda por aquí, la gente no es muy educada...- El hombre observó a Esme de pies a cabeza, se extrañó con su vestimenta, pero quedó realmente impactado por sus ojos y su sonrisa. –Usted es...-

-Rosalie, soy la hermana de Jasper, el dueño de "La Lámpara Maravillosa", la tienda-

-¡Ah, el señor Jasper, si, su tienda es muy conocida por sus exóticos productos!- Rosalie sonreía embelesada. –Mi nombre es Emmett, es un placer- El soltó una de las maletas y estiró la mano para presentarse y Rosalie llevó sus manso a su pecho sin dejar de sonreír, y, sonrojarse.

-Es un placer...-

-¿Pasa algo, hice algo que la ofendió?- Preguntó refiriéndose al hecho de que Rosalie no le dio la mano.

-'La', 'la', no, es que es 'harám'-

-¿'Harám'?- Preguntó el hombre confundido.

-Si, es pecado que un hombre toque la piel desnuda de una mujer que no es su esposa, es un pecado muy grande- Decía Rosalie sonriente.

-¡Oh!- El hombre no dejaba de mirar los ojos de Rosalie, le había impresionado el comentario de ella y a la vez le causaba curiosidad.

Rosalie no paraba de detallarlo embelesada y no pudo fijarse en que su pequeño sobrino la miraba desde el balcón de la casa negando con la cabeza. Mike bajó las escaleras hasta la sala donde Jasper descansaba en un sofá y Alice peinaba el cabello de Angela con ternura.

-¡La tía Rosalie llegó!- Gritó Mike.

-¡Gacela, Rosalie está aquí, mi rose llegó!- Dijo Jasper emocionado, sentándose en el sofá.

-Si, que alegría 'habib'- Respondió Alice sin ánimo soltando el cabello de Angela que sonreía al escuchar la noticia.

-¡Si, y viene subiendo las escaleras con un hombre semidesnudo!- Siguió Mike.

-¡¿Eh, QUÉ?!- Jasper se volteó y su rostro dibujó una mueca de completa confusión, se levantó de su asiento corrió hasta la puerta. –¡Gacela, Angela, atrás háganse para atrás, Mike, tú, tú también, no vean hacia la puerta!- Decía mientras Alice se ocultaba con su hija detrás de un enorme velo y reían ante la situación, Alice jaló a Mike de un brazo para que obedeciera, Jasper abrió la puerta y Rosalie venía subiendo y a cada rato volteaba la mirada para ver a Emmett subir las maletas y éste le respondía la mirada con una sensual sonrisa, llegó al último escalón y se topó con un Jasper enfurecido que la jaló hacia adentro y le arrebató las maletas de las manos a Emmett y lo empujó fuera poniéndole un pie en el pecho.

-¡GRACIAS, gracias, muchísimas gracias!-

-Pe... pe... pero...- Emmett trató de pasar pero Jasper cerró la puerta. Alice salió de su escondite tratando de disimular su risa y Angela estaba sonrojada de haber visto a aquel hombre sin camisa, aunque fuera a medias.

-¡Rosalie, ¿por qué demonios, SUBÍAS A MI CASA CON UN HOMBRE SEMIDESNUDO?!- Jasper estaba realmente alterado, a diferencia de Edward, Jasper era más apegado a las costumbres.

-¡Ay Jasper, qué grosero, ese pobre hombre solo me estaba ayudando!-

-¿Y acaso el pobre hombre no podía vestirse?-

-¡¿Pero que es lo que reclamas?, no había nadie esperando a Rosalie en el aeropuerto, y tampoco allá abajo, ¿cómo querías que yo solo subiera todo ese equipaje?!- Gritaba Rosalie igualmente alterada en un tono gracioso.

-¡Pudiste haberme llamado, Mike estaba en el balcón, pudiste haberle dicho que bajara!-

-¡'La', 'la', 'la', no había nadie, pero claro, yo soy el camello de esta familia ¿no?, a mí nadie puede ayudarme, me vine de Fez y dejé a un hermano bueno para venirme a vivir con un malagradecido!- Decía señalando a Jasper con un dedo.

-¡Rosalie, Rose...!- Gritaba Jasper tratando de calmarla con las manos abiertas a la altura del pecho.

-¡Yo a ustedes no les importo, cuando aparece alguien que realmente se preocupa por mi, ustedes lo espantan para que yo siga siendo el camello, ustedes siempre desgracian mi vida!- Se sentó en el otro sofá y golpeaba sus manos contra sus rodillas y simulaba un llanto que era realmente gracioso. -¡Todos ustedes no son más que un par de malagradecidos, no tienen consideración por mí, no tienen apego a nada!- Mike y Angela se abrazaron al ver la furia de Rosalie y ésta se volteó a mirarlos y les abrió los brazos para abrazarlos. –Mis pequeños, ¡mis ángeles, ustedes no tienen la culpa de que sus padres sean un par de conspiradores, no es su culpa, no!- abrazó a sus sobrinos y le lanzó a Jasper una mirada asesina.

Una vez superada la escena Rosalie se dirigió a la que sería su habitación para descansar y se dejó caer en un profundo y "maravilloso" sueño. _Estaba recostada de un hermoso sofá cuyas patas eran de puro oro, llevaba muy poca ropa, un traje egipcio y en su cabeza había una clase de corona de oro, a su alrededor habían enormes bandejas llenas de frutas y dulces y habían cojines por todas partes, frente a ella había una cesta redonda que no dejaba de temblar, la abrió y en ella estaba toda la familia pegando brincos sobre el fuego; Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice y Carlisle. Ella reía ante la desgracia de ellos e hizo señas para que un sirviente se llevará la cesta, detrás de ella había otro sirviente dándole aire con una clase de abanico hecho con enormes plumas blancas, levantó su mano derecha e hizo un ademán de que pasaran los que esperaban tras una cortina blanca, pasaron en fila india, el primero era un viejo gordo que traía una bandeja llena de pepitas de oro, Rosalie la observó y le dio orden de que la dejara por ahí, el siguiente era Charlie, quien traía una bandeja llena de dólares, ella tomó unos cuantos billetes, los ojeó y lo mandó a que dejará la bandeja, el último, era Emmett, quien traía una cesta llena de billetes y lujosas joyas, Rosalie sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, tomó una uva y la llevó a los labios del musculoso hombre y éste no dudó en ningún momento en comer la fruta, lego Rosalie lo empujó levemente y comenzó a danzar lentamente para él, se acercó a él lo más que pudo y juntó sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras Emmett se inclinaba levemente..._

Mientras, en Fez, Edward caminaba de un lado a otro con preocupación, en su cabeza, rondaba un nuevo problema, el cual, no sabía como darme a conocer. Sus negocios con Jacob iban mejor que nunca, debido a ello, debía viajar a Brasil para cerrar el negocio más importante que le habían ofrecido y en su cabeza se debatía la idea de dejarme en Fez junto con Renesmee mientras él viajaba o llevarme con él. Subí las escaleras con lentitud y al ver a Edward tan preocupado, me acerqué a él y lo hice sentar en el sofá, en casa estábamos solos, Renesmee había ido a casa de mi padre.

-'Habib', ¿qué ocurre, por qué estas tan preocupado?-

-Bella...- Me miró fijamente y tomó mis manos con algo de fuerza. -¿Qué harías si volvieras a ver a, Jacob?- Lo miré confundida, ¿a qué se debía eso ahoa?.

-Edward, ¿Por qué me preguntas esos ahora?-

-Sólo contéstame-

-Pues, no lo se, yo... No lo sé Edward, ¿a qué viene esto?- Comencé a desesperarme.

-

Bella...- Me tomó de los hombros con firmeza. –Debo viajar a Brasil, voy a, cerrar el negocio más grande que me han ofrecido Bella-

-¿Y eso, qué tiene que ver con Jacob?-

-Bella, él es el que me está ofreciendo el negocio- Me paralicé por un momento.

-Eso no es problema, puedes ir y yo, me quedo con Renesmee- Se levantó de sus asiento y frunció el ceño.

-Bella, quiero que vallas conmigo-

-Pero...-

-¿Hasta cuando piensas huir Bella, hay razones para que no quieras ir?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Me levanté furiosa. -¿Acaso dudas de mí?-

-No, pero si no hay razones que te impidan acompañarme, entonces ve conmigo-

-Bien...- Bajé las escaleras de regreso a mí habitación, ¿ahora dudaba de mi?, ¡Eso no se lo iba a permitir!, además, no tengo razones par ano viajar a Brasil, ¿o si?...

**N/A: **Que tal, les gustó? Bueno quizás no por lo de Jacob, pero no se preocupen, todo va a salir bien! Por fin Emmett y Rosalie se van a juntar yupiii! ¿Más?

_Caminé lentamente por la casa, reconociendo cada parte de ella, me distraje en unos velos que colgaban de un balcón, sonreí y bailé lentamente, logré divisar una silueta del otro lado a unos pocos metros del lugar donde estaba, era, él... _

*** Umi significa mamá y Baba papá.**


	20. El Reencuentro

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... XD

**N/A: **Capítulo 20, cada vez estamos más cerca del final :D Les recuerdo leer mi nueva historia; De la Ciudad al Campo, y por ahí tendré algo especial para el día de San Valentín XD. La canción que ambientaría el momento en que Bella ve a Jacob es Marcas de Ayer de Adriana Mezzadri

**-El Reencuentro-**

**(Bella POV)**

Estaba realmente molesta por lo que Edward me había dicho, me molestaba saber que él desconfiaba de mí a estas alturas. Yo no tenía ningún problema en viajar a Brasil, en realidad me alegraba, podría ver a mi prima y a mis sobrinos y aprovecharía para poder visitar la casa en la que vivía con mi madre. Estuve largo rato en mi habitación pensando en el nuevo conflicto y luego salí, Edward estaba firmando unos papeles y me vió salir de la habitación, lo observé con mala cara y me arreglé mi velo para salir de casa, Edward me siguió con la mirada pero no dijo nada. Salí apresurada hacia las viejas ruinas y al llegar a ellas me estuve sentada en un rincón por unas horas, no quería que este supuesto negocio me trajera problemas con mi Edward, me molestaba que siempre Jacob a pareciera para molestar mi vida. Recordé lo que Esme dijo de los pozos del café una vez más y me levanté para ir a casa de mi padre dispuesta a hablar con Esme. Caminé con toda la prisa posible, tropecé con varias personas en mi camino y en un rato llegué a casa de mi padre, Renesmee estaba allí conversando con mi padre, le encantaba escuchar la historias que mi padre contaba del profeta, entré a la casa con pasos lentos y mientras, mi padre, le contaba historias a Renesmee quien sonreía encantada, me acerqué a Esme y la abracé con ternura y sonreí para que mi hija no nota mi preocupación, jalé a Esme de una mano y mi pequeña quedó con mi padre. Casi arrastré a Esme hasta la cocina y le conté de mi nueva situación.

-Esme, Edward quiere que valla con él, no se si sea bueno que yo viaje a Brasil-

-Bella, yo tengo mucho miedo, algo me dice que no deberías ir a ese viaje, tengo un presentimiento Bella-

-Pero Edward insiste, yo creo que duda de mí, y no voy a darle el gusto Esme, voy a demostrarle que lo amo y que nada ni nadie puede separarme de él-

-'Insha-Allah', si sidi Charlie se entera, se va a enojar con Edward, él no va a querer que tú viajes a Brasil-

-Esme, tengo tanto miedo, por mí futuro, por mi hija, Esme, no se que hacer-

Me recosté en las piernas de Esme y ella acariciaba mi cabello tratando de tranquilizarme. Después de media hora Renesmee apareció en la sala sonriente y me levanté para sentarme en el sofá y Renesmee se sentó a mi lado y no paraba de sonreírme. Acaricie su cabello y besé su frente con ternura y ella me abrazó, traté de contener las lágrimas, tenia miedo de perder a mi hija por una necedad del propio Edward. Mi padre entró a la sala y se sentó frente a nosotras observándome fijamente, Edward llegó a la casa y entró a la sala. Saludó a mi padre y su hija corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras conversaba con su hija no apartaba la vista de mí, Eme llamó a la pequeña para que la acompañara a la cocina para probar los cuernos de gacela y nos dejó a Edward y a mí con mi padre quien me pidió que siguiera a Esme para poder quedarse a solas con Edward, obedecí y caminé hacia la cocina.

-¿Por qué siento que hay, cierta tensión, entre ustedes?-

-Tío, necesito viajar a Brasil y Bella, se molestó cuando le pedía que viniera conmigo-

-¿Cuál es la razón de tu viaje Edward?-

-Necesito cerrar un gran negocio y es necesaria mi presencia para ello-

-¿Y por qué quieres llevar a Bella?-

-Yo sólo quiero que mi esposa me acompañe...-

-'La'- Negó Charlie con la cabeza. –Tú sólo quieres probar a tu esposa, ustedes lograron armonizar después de tanta tempestad y ahora ¿por qué quieres poner a prueba tu felicidad?-

-Tío...-

**-**Nadie olvida lo que ha vivido Edward, la gente se calma que es diferente, y si es bueno que eso se duerma, déjalo dormir ¿por qué quieres probar si todavía ese amor tiene fuerza?, eso es orgullo y el orgullo no es buen consejero Edward....-

-Tío, yo solamente quiero, quiero...-

-¡No tienes escusa!, tú quieres revivir las ofensas que ese otro te hizo hace años, no, te conformas con tu destino, quieres, poner a prueba lo que Bella siente por ti- Repetía Charlie en un tono alto pero sabio.

-Tío, no voy a desistir, iré con Bella a Brasil, está decidido-

-Edward, escucha mis consejos, no es bueno dejarse guiar por los impulsos, no pongas ideas en la cabeza de tu esposa, ideas que no tienen porque surgir, si lo que esta dormido dentro de Bella despierta; la culpa será solo tuya, escucha muy bien mis palabras ¡la culpa será tuya!-

-Charlie- Se levantó de su asiento. –Ya está decidido-

-Como quieras, que 'Allah' te proteja de ti- Edward asintió y se dirigió a cocina para pedirnos que nos fuéramos a la casa con él y obedecí.

En el camino le dijimos a Renesmee que viajaríamos a Brasil y ésta se emocionó al saber que visitaría sus primos. Cuando llegamos a la casa ya era de noche y Renesmee llegó directamente a dormir. Me dirigí a mi habitación y Edward me pidió que preparara el equipaje porque pasado mañana saldríamos para Brasil, asentí sin dirigirle la palabra. Me cambié de ropa e él s dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla, me senté en la cama y abracé mis piernas mientras Edward se recostaba y leía un libro, lo observé por un momento y en cuanto alzó la mirada volteé mi rostro para el otro lado, para ser honesta, no me gusta estar peleada con él. Edward cerró el libro y observó un punto indefinido por largo tiempo, se acercó a mí lentamente y yo evadía su mirada, tomó mi mano derecha y comenzó a besar la misma con ternura, yo mantenía mi frente en alto, no me doblegaría tan fácil aunque me muriera de ganas de abrazarlo, fue subiendo lentamente por mi brazo causándome un leve cosquilleo, llegó a mi cuello y pasó su brazo derecho por mi abdomen para alcanzar la cama y atraparme entre sus brazos, no pude evitar recibirlo con gusto pero aún mi rostro mostraba seriedad, succionó mi cuello con algo de fuerza y mi cuerpo comenzó a traicionarme, llevó sus manos a mi cintura y me hizo acostar en la cama, se me hizo difícil respirar cuando metió sus manos por debajo del pequeño vestido negro que llevaba y acarició mis senos a su gusto, me retorcí debajo de él al sentir sus manos sobre mi piel y él sonrió, sacó sus manos de mi ropa con una sonrisa torcida y excitante dibujada en sus labios, gruñí por haberme dejado en ese estado mientras él estaba perfecto.

-No es justo... ¿Por qué, te detienes?- Musité y se acercó a mi rostro con sensualidad.

-Porque has sido muy mala Bella, no te lo mereces...- Dijo en un tono juguetón.

-¡¿No lo merezco?, no soy yo la que está dudando de ti!-

-Bella, por favor, no lo arruines- Refiriéndose al momento.

-¿Y debo callar para que estés feliz?-

-No, es solo que, no quiero estar molesto contigo-

-Entonces no dudes del amor que te tengo Edward- Tomé su rostro con amas manos y lo acerqué a mi. –Yo te amo, ¿si?, te amo- Sonrió y acarició mi rostro para devorar mis labios en un apasionado beso, debo admitir que la mejor parte de nuestro matrimonio, son nuestras reconciliaciones.

Esa noche, me dediqué a demostrarle todo mi amor por él. Dos días después de nuestra reconciliación, partíamos para Brasil, en el avión Renesmee daba pequeños saltos de alegría en su asiento y Edward y yo sonreíamos. Llegamos a nuestro destino y la paz que gobernaba en mi corazón se transformó en un puñado de nervios, estaba en la tierra que mejor conocía, tenía años que no pisaba Brasil, desde que Renesmee tenía dos años, y algunas cosas tal vez habían cambiado. De haber venido a Brasil en el tiempo en que se realizó mi matrimonio, no habría dudado ni un solo segundo en escaparme del lado de Edward, pero solo habría arruinado mi vida, la vida que ahora tenía y en la que era muy feliz. Tomamos un taxi que nos llevara al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos y Renesmee se extrañó por completo al ver la vestimenta de los brasileños.

-'Allah', pero que ropa tan rara 'umi', las mujeres usan pantalones como los hombres, ¡y no llevan velo!-

-Aquí es así mi princesita- Respondí con tranquilidad. –Es la costumbre-

-Si el abuelo Charlie ve esto, ¡muere de asombro!- Reí en voz alta y nos adentramos en el taxi.

En el camino, Renesmee se maravillaba con todo lo que veía, obviamente, no era fácil recordar el viaje que hizo cuando tenía dos años. Una vez en el hotel, Edward hizo unas cuantas llamadas y nos pidió que nos alistáramos para ir a come en casa de Alice y Jasper, Renesmee corrió a colocarse más oo y Edward y yo nos besábamos con algo de desenfreno en la habitación. Pedimos otro taxi que nos llevara a casa de Alice quien nos esperaba con emoción, Rosalie había dedicado sus últimos días a ponerle una clase de vigilancia a Emmett, quien, cada vez que la veía asomada en el balcón le sonreía y trataba de llamar su atención, pero en cuanto aparecía Jasper salía corriendo y Rosalie discutía que por su culpa nunca conseguiría marido. Llegamos a casa de Alice y fuimos recibidos con mucha alegría. Desde el Bar-Restaurant de enfrente, nos observaba la dueña del mismo quien barría la entrada y miraba con cierta curiosidad y disimulo.

-¿Y ahora toda arabia se va a mudar para acá?- Preguntó para sí misma y uno de sus trabajadores se le acercó.

-Es la familia del señor Jasper- Respondía el muchacho con la voz algo hiperactiva. –Es su hermano junto con su esposa- La mujer sonrió con hipocresía.

-Eric, ¿cómo es que sabes que esa es la familia del señor árabe, si es algo que no te incumbe, pero no sabes que ¡tienes que llevar el pedido de raposao!?- Preguntaba refiriéndose a un mandado que debía hacer de llevarle la comida a un cliente.

-Eh, pues yo, doña Jessica...-

-¡Ve, anda a hacer tu trabajo, solo tienes oído para lo que no te importa!, ¡no es broma no!- Gritaba empujando al joven flacuchento con la escoba.

Nos adentramos en la casa y le dije a Alice que me encantaba su nueva casa, los más pequeños se saludaron y corretearon por toda la casa, Rosalie bajó las escaleras hasta la sala y nos observó con rapidez para salir disparada por la puerta y cerrársela a Jasper en toda la cara, al parecer, se iba de compras. Estuvimos en la sala conversando entre todos por largo rato, llegó la hora de almorzar y Alice tenía todo preparado. Edward bajó a la tienda que era atendida por un señor barbudo, muy, árabe, y yo me quedé en la sala comentándole Alice acerca del negocio que tenía Edward con Jacob.

-Bella, 'ayuni', no debiste venir, es mucha la tentación-

-Alice, no me quedaba de otra, Edward me trajo arrastrada, yo no quería venir-

-'Allah'-

-Alice, Esme dijo algo hace tiempo, me habló de mi futuro...-

-Los pozos de café de Esme, nunca fallan...- Afirmó Alice.

-En mi taza aparecía un hombre que me ofrecía una última oportunidad de ser libre-

-¡Bella, no estarás pensando...!- Miré a Alice con detenimiento.

-Por eso no quería venir, ese hombre, solo puede ser Jacob-

-Bella, no busques problemas, no salgas si no es con tu marido y si es posible, ven a pasar todo el día conmigo, no caigas en tentaciones Bella-

-Alice yo, quiero verlo, quiero mostrarle lo feliz que soy gracias a su desplante, quiero verlo arrepentido-

-Bella...-

Duramos toda la tarde en casa de Alice y notamos que pasaban las horas y Rosalie no aparecía, Jasper caminaba de un lado a otro y Alice trataba de calmarlo diciéndole que pronto llegaría, que el tráfico era muy impredecible y Jasper replicaba diciendo que esa no era razón para tararse tanto. Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche y aún Rosalie no llegaba. Se había pasado todo el día comprando y en cuanto salió del centro comercial ya era de noche, trató de detener varios taxis pero ninguno le hizo caso, caminó y caminó y comenzaba a desesperarse. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció un hombre sexy y musculoso montado en una motocicleta y Rosalie casi se infarta al identificarlo, era Emmett que venía del gimnasio y había tomado esa ruta, se detuvo en cuanto reconoció la vestimenta y Rosalie lo miraba fascinada.

-¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Todo bien, bueno algo bien, estoy perdida, ningún taxi ha querido llevarme a casa- Decía Rosalie con cansancio.

-¡Pues, aquí está su transporte personal, yo te llevó!-

-¿En eso?- Preguntó señalando la motocicleta.

-¡Si, vamos será divertido, es el transporte del futuro!- Rosalie sonrió y se subió al aparato con torpeza.

-Está bien me subo, me subo al aparato...- Soltó una risita nervosa mientras Emmet acomodaba las bolsas frente a él.

-Sostente con fuerza- Tomó las manos de Rosalie y las llevó a su fuerte pecho y Rosalie abrió los ojos por completo.

-¿Así?- Preguntó aferrándose a él con fuerza y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Si, así, con fuerza, ¡vámonos!-

Emmett hizo que la moto arrancara y Rosalie sentía que volaba en una alfombra mágica. Mientras, nosotros esperábamos con preocupación, los niños estaban en el balcón tratando de ver y lograron reconocer a Rosalie en cuanto la moto de Emmett se detuvo frente a la casa. Los niños corrieron por las escaleras avisando que Rosalie había llegado y Jasper corrió a toda velocidad hasta donde su hermana estaba, los niños se regresaron al balcón para reír al ver aquella escena y Alice, Edward y yo nos quedamos en la sala. Emmett sonreía y Rosalie se bajaba de la motocicleta diciendo que debían repetir el paseo, Emmett detuvo su sonrisa al clavar su mirada en un punto especifico y Rosalie se dio la vuelta para ver que era, era Jasper dispuesto a ahorcar a Rosalie con sus propias manos, Emmett arrancó la motocicleta y desapareció, Rosalie le dio las gracias en un grito y Jasper la jaló para que entrara a la casa, en cuanto estaban en la sala, Rosalie dejó caer todas las bolsas y comenzó a quejarse.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste espantarlo así?, pobre hombre, ustedes siempre espantas todos pretendientes que yo tengo!-

-¡Rosalie, ¿qué hacías tú, MONTADA EN UNA MOTOCICLETA?!- Preguntó Jasper alterado y se acercó a ella haciendo un ademán con las manos de que la ahorcaría, Edward lo detuvo y Rosalie tomó un jarrón que adornaba la sala y lo alzó con un rostro de pavor.

-¡No te me acerques Jasper, no te acerques, tú eres un malagradecido, de no ser por Emmett todavía estaría abandonada a mitad de la calle!-

-¡No tenías porque subirte a una motocicleta como una exhibicionista!-

-¡'La', 'la', 'la', exhibicionista no, moderna, yo soy una mujer moderna!- Decía con un dedo en el aire y mientras Jasper seguía reclamando, ella se arrodilló frente a una pequeña mesa de madera que estaba en la mesa. –¡Yo soy el camello de esta familia, nunca puedo hacer nada, me espantas los pretendientes, todos ustedes son uno malagradecidos!- Decía mientras tomaba un plato de galletas que estaba en la mesita y las arrojaba por encima de su hombro hacia el suelo con malcriadez. -¡Ustedes no quien que sea feliz, quieren que me quede saca, para criar a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos y a sus hijos también!- Se levantó del suelo y tomó todas sus bolsas mientras caminaba a gran velocidad hacia las escaleras.

-¡Rose!- Gritaba Jasper. -¡Rosalie!-

-¡'La', no escucho, estoy sorda, mis oídos están sordos para ti!- Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un tirón.

Comentamos la actitud de Rosalie por un rato más y al ver lo tarde que se nos hacía, nos dispusimos a volver al hotel, fue un poco difícil ya que Renesmee no quería dejar a sus primos pero le prometí que mañana los visitaríamos de nuevo. En el taxi, Renesmee calló rendida en mis piernas y yo acariciaba su cabello, subí la mirada y me topé con los hermosos ojos de Edward y le sonreí. Al llegar al hotel dejamos a Renesmee en su habitación y nos sentamos en el sofá que había en la habitación, era una suite, a conversar un rato. El sonido del teléfono de la habitación interrumpió la conversación y Edward atendió.

-¿Diga?- Se tensó por un momento y me observó fijamente. –Así es... Sí es posible- Contestaba y no apartaba su vista de mí. -¿Mañana?, sí, está bien, allí estaremos... Hasta entonces- Colocó el auricular en su lugar y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre 'habib'?-

-Bella, iremos a una reunión, una fiesta de bienvenida mañana en la noche-

-Esta bien pero, ¿por qué estas tan serio?-

-Bella, la fiesta la ofrece, Jacob, en su casa...- No me alegraba mucho la idea.

-Está bien, ¿a qué hora será?- Disimulé.

-A las ocho, iremos con Jasper, Alice y Rosalie y los pequeños, me pidieron que invitara a mi familia- Asentí.

-Edward, estoy algo cansada, mejor vamos a dormir- Asintió con algo de desconfianza pero me siguió.

Al día siguiente desperté sin ganas, estaba sola en la habitación, quizás Edward llevó a Renesmee a casa de Jasper y no quiso molestarme. Me levanté de la cama y observé la playa desde la ventana. Me arreglé y salí del hotel para caminar por la misma un rato, quería sentir la arena en mis pies, sentir la brisa marina, me senté en un punto indefinido de la playa y abracé mis rodillas como acostumbraba a hacerlo, por enfrente de mi pasaban parejas tomadas de la mano y me hicieron recordar tiempos pasados. Luego recordé a mí madre y sentí un fuerte impulso de visitar la casad donde viví con ella, me levanté y tomé un taxi que me llevara a dicha dirección. Comencé a reconocer las calles por las que anduve hace años, reconocí la pequeña casa donde vivía y me bajé del taxi, Me acerqué a la puerta y me vi tentada a tocar pero una gran nostalgia me invadió y salí corriendo del lugar. Regresé al hotel y pasé todo el día encerrada, la cena de esta noche en verdad me había alterado. Pasé largas horas durmiendo y el sonido de la puerta me hizo despertar, Renesmee saltó sobre mi sonriente y besó mi frente con ternura. Fue a darse un baño para arreglarse para la fiesta de esta noche, luego entró Edward y me preguntó que si yo no iba a cambiarme de ropa, me levanté de la cama y le di un corto beso para buscar mi ropa. Después de bañarme y vestirme comencé a maquillarme, delineaba mis ojos cuando Edward se detuvo detrás de mí.

-¿Nos vamos?, Jasper nos espera abajo-

-Está bien, vamos- Sonreí, no me molesté en usar velo y Edward no se quejó, acarició mi cabello y salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos con Jasper.

Durante el camino, no emití ni una sola palabra, estaba realmente tensa y Edward lo notaba pero no se atrevía a decirme nada. Llegamos a la casa de Jacob, cómo olvidarla, estaba adornada con luces como las que se usaban en navidad, al parecer querían darnos una bienvenida muy marroquí. Bajamos del taxi y me colgué del brazo de Edward con fuerza, fuimos recibidos por la ama de llaves quien guardó silencio al reconocer mi rostro. Nos guió hasta el jardín trasero de la enorme casa que era en donde se daba la fiesta, Edward reconoció a unos socios y presentó a toda la familia. Al parecer, un grupo de música árabe fue contratado y la música alegraba el ambiente y hacía que bajara la tensión, habían unas cuantas bailarinas y nos distraíamos observándolas, me coloqué frente a Edward y meneaba mis hombros de un lado a otro sonriente, por ahora, estaba tranquila. Renesmee jaló de mi mano para enseñarme algo y me hizo alejarme de Edward, en mi distracción, un hombre de aspecto reconocido se acercó a mi esposo.

-¡Edward, debes ser tú, mi ama de llaves dijo que ya estabas aquí!- Jacob se acercó a Edward y lo saludó con aprecio.

-Es un placer conocerte, en persona- Dijo sonriente, trataba de disimularlo pero estaba completamente tenso.

-Tengo entendido que trajiste a tu familia, ¡me encantaría conocerlos!- Edward asintió y le presentó a cada miembro de la familia con Rosalie incluida y le hizo entender que "su esposa", es decir yo, merodeaba por algún lado de la casa y Jacob lo tomó con calma.

Caminé lentamente por la casa, reconociendo cada parte de ella, me distraje en unos velos que colgaban de un balcón, sonreí y bailé lentamente, había pasado momentos muy buenos en esta casa, momentos que ya no tenían significado para mí. Mientras estudiaba cada parte de la casa, logré divisar una silueta del otro lado de los velos, a unos pocos metros del lugar donde estaba, era, él. Mis piernas temblaron por un segundo, me paralicé por completo, años atrás habría dado cualquier cosa por verlo, por estar tan cerca de él, ahora, sólo sentía, vacío. Él miraba a los invitados distraído y volteó la mirada hacia donde yo estaba, se quedó totalmente impactado al verme, bajé la mirada y lo miré de reojo, no se movía del lugar en que estaba, sólo, me miraba, sentí cierta incomodidad y cuando me dispuse a salir de allí me siguió, corrí hacia la parte interna de la casa y sentí que tomaban mi brazo con fuerza, me volteé lentamente y miré sus ojos fijamente, había cambiado, su rostro era el de un hombre maduro ahora, era diferente. Me solté de su aqarre y traté de simular molestia.

-¡Suélteme!-

-Bella, ¿no me reconoces?, soy yo, tu Jake-

-Lo siento, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre-

-¿Eres la esposa de Edward verdad, fue con él con quien te hicieron casar? ¡Ese infeliz!

-¡Le agradecería que tenga un poco más de respeto, usted no tiene ningún derecho a insultarlo de esa manera!-

-Bella, ¡no tengas miedo, no voy a dejar que te hagan daño, no pasa nada malo si hablas conmigo!-

-¡Ya le dije que me deje en paz!- Corrí y salí de la cas aterrada, busqué a Edward por todas partes y me agarré con fuerza de su brazo. –¡Edward, vámonos!-

-Pero Bella aún no acaba la fiesta, sólo llevamos unas tres horas aquí- Replicó.

-Esta bien, si no vienes conmigo, ¡me iré sola!-

-Espera- Me detuvo del brazo. –Está bien, nos iremos-

Por fin salimos de aquella casa y yo sólo quería volver a Fez, este acercamiento, este, reencuentro, me traería muchos problemas...

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **Aff!, que descaro!, infeliz a Edward?? Pero por diooos!!! Jajaja, no se preocupen le saldrá cara la ofensa jaja. Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y estén al pendiente porque esto esta que arde y esta que acaba, acaba XD (T.T) ¿Más?

_-Bella, eres libre, puedes irte, yo, no voy a detenerte esta vez...- Tenía el ceño fruncido y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, me partía el corazón verlo así..._


	21. La Propuesta del Futuro

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... XD

**N/A: **Capitulo 21! Wow, que intenso1, pues ya estamos llegando a los capítulos finales :S a sido divertidísimo escribir esto en serio!, ya puedo ver mi futuro: (¡¡¡¡gracias por este Oscar \*O*/!!!) jajajaja. En fin, se que estuvieron a punto de arrancarse los cabello pero no necesitan hacerlo, "la paciencia es una virtud" XD, debo añadir que Edward es un inseguro, si fuera Bella lo a horacaría por desconfiado jaja!

**-La Propuesta del Futuro-**

**(Bella POV)**

Abandonamos la fiesta y regresamos al hotel en taxi mientras Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y sus hijos regresaban a su casa. Al llegar, Renesmee se durmió en el mismo instante en que su cuerpo cayó sobre la cama y yo me enceré en la habitación con algo de molestia, Edward me siguió y cerró la puerta en cuanto entró, comencé a, prácticamente, arrancarme las prendas que me adornaban y Edward se mantuvo en la puerta observándome. Me daba la vuelta para esquivar su mirada pero aún así no dejaba de hacerlo. Me desvestí y me coloqué una bata, bastante corta, de seda blanca y entré al baño de la habitación para lavar mi rostro. En cuanto volví a la habitación, Edward ya estaba metido en la cama sin camisa haciendo que se me olvidará todo. Estudié su bien formado pecho lentamente y caminé con pasos cortos hasta la cama, me senté en la misma y Edward se concentraba en observar la televisión, lo miré y evadía mi mirada, me acomodé en la cama y me acerqué a él poco a poco, me recosté de su pecho y sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba, estaba molesto, lo conozco. Dibujé círculos en su pecho, y no lograba llamar su atención, gruñí con molestia y se digno a mirarme, clavé mis ojos en él.

-Bella, ¿qué ocurrió en la fiesta, por qué esas ganas repentinas de querer irte?-

-Yo...-

-¿Viste, al tal, Jacob?-

-'Habib', yo, ¡yo estaba tranquila, él empezó!-

-¿Cómo que empezó?-

-Insistió en que hablara con él y luego te llamó in... Dijo algo que no debía-

-¿Cómo me llamó Bella?- Se enderezó en la cama y me miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Infeliz, eso dijo, y me molesté así que te pedí que nos fuéramos de allí-

-Bella... Lamento, haberte hecho pasar por eso, te prometo que no volverás a ver a ese, animal...-

Sonreí y lo abracé con fuerza mientras me quedaba dormida lentamente. Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, ya Edward se había ido para la empresa del imbécil de Jacob y había dejado a Renesmee en casa de Alice. Me pasé el día recostada observando la televisión, no tenía muchos ánimos el día de hoy. Pedí que enviaran el desayuno el almuerzo a la habitación para no tener que salir de la misma, Me senté durante largo rato en el sofá de la habitación y me levantaba cada cierto tiempo para ver por la ventana. Me dispuse a llamar a Esme desde el teléfono de la habitación y esperé a que ella contestara por escasos minutos. Por fin me contestaron y saludé a Esme efusivamente, le hablé acerca del reencuentro con Jacob y no dejó de recordarme que me cuidara, que no cayera en las tentaciones de la vida, que tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no saldrían bien, traté de convencer a Esme de que no pasaría nada malo, que más pronto de lo que ella se imaginaba yo estaría de regreso en Fez, logré saludar a mi padre también y después de que conversé con Esme por largo tiempo, me despedí de ella para volver a ensimismarme en el sofá. Tomé unas cuantas revistas y comencé a ojear las mismas, un poco aburrida, en una de las imágenes de publicidad, había una mujer vestida de musulmana y llevaba un velo negro y se me pareció mucho a mi madre, sonreí, recordé el pasado, recordé el "amor" que sentía por Jacob, ¿por qué Edward tenía que asociarse con él?, ya ni siquiera sé qué es lo que me molesta la situación, ¿será el hecho de que, tengo miedo a, cambiar de opinión, a, abandonar a Edward para vivir la vida que siempre soñé antes de casarme con él?, pero, no podría, yo lo amo demasiado, y, tengo a mi hija, esta es demasiada confusión. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo tomé con rapidez.

-¿Diga?-

_-¿Bella?-_

-No de nuevo, ¿qué quiere?-

_-Bella, ¿por qué me hablas de usted, qué ocurre Bella?-_

-Ya le pregunté que qué es lo que quiere-

_-Bella, Vamos, soy tu Jake, ¿qué ha ocurrido contigo?-_

-Jacob, ¡déjame en paz por lo que más quieras ¿Qué no ves lo feliz que soy con mi marido?, ya no me molestes!-

_-¡Esta bien, está bien!, no me creo eso de que lo ames pero, escucha, solo pido que me dediques un segundo, ¿si, qué te parece si nos encontraos?, solo será una hora, te prometo que si después de eso no quieres verme más, lo entenderé- _

-¿Y crees que en verdad voy a escapar de mi marido para verte?-

-_Bella_ _por favor, será solo un momento, necesito hablar contigo Bella_- Me quedé en silencio por unos minutos tratando de asimilar sus comentarios. -_¿Lo harás?-_ Preguntó.

-Esta bien, solo una hora, no más, pero no puede ser hoy-

_-De acuerdo, ¿mañana estará bien?_-

-Como quieras- Colgué el teléfono sin despedirme.

¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrarme con él con Edward tan cerca, y, para qué, con qué propósito, que me mienta?, 'Allah', esto si que era una situación incómoda y molesta. El resto del día lo pasé dormida, no quería pensar, no quería moverme, sólo quería, desaparecer. En la noche, Edward llegó y trató de no hacer ruido para no despertarme pero fue en vano, se sentó al borde de la cama para quitarse los zapatos y lo abracé mientras me daba la espalda y sonrió. Le pregunté por Renesmee y me dijo que esta noche se quedaría con Jasper y Alice y asentí. Comencé a besar su cuello lentamente y a introducir mis manos en su camisa y las detuvo con delicadeza.

-Bella, no esta noche, estoy algo cansado-

-Puedo darte un masaje, luego te duchas y después, estarás listo para mí.-

-Bella, no te lo he dicho, debo viajar a Sao Paulo mañana, Jasper y yo iremos para tratar un negocio de Jasper-

-Oh, ¿Cuándo vuelves?-

-Será un viaje rápido mi flor, pasado mañana estoy de vuelta- Que conveniente, a favor de Jacob.

-¿No iré contigo?-

-'La', tú te quedas- Asentí inconforme.

Durante toda la noche no logré conciliar el sueño, no tenía el valor suficiente de hacer esto, de ir a ver a ese, tipo, mientras mi Edward estaba lejos, pero, era una oportunidad perfecta para decirle en su cara lo feliz que ahora era. Al día siguiente, Edward partía a primera hora para Sao Paulo, no me alegraba en lo más mínimo la idea de que se fuera. En cuanto él se fue me dirigí a casa da Alice para buscar a Renesmee y distraer mi mente por un rato. Me decidía volver al hotel pero Renesmee no quiso ir conmigo así que la dejé quedarse con sus primos y me regresé al hotel sola. A los cinco minutos de haber llegado al mismo, el teléfono sonó, era él, estaba segura, contesté con algo de nerviosismo y reconocí su voz.

-_Bella, ¿podemos vernos ahora, en la playa donde siempre caminábamos?_-

-De acuerdo-

-_Estaré allí en veinte minutos_-

-Bien- Colgué.

Este sería mi fin, no se cómo se me puso ocurrir aceptar reencontrarme con él, esto sólo me traería más problemas. Me detuve frente al espejo y por mi mente pasaron miles de imágenes de cómo había evolucionado mi vida desde que volví a Fez; la muerte de mi madre, mi repentina boda con Edward, las cosas que hice para separarme, cuando reconocí que amaba a Edward con todo mi ser, el nacimiento de Renesmee, todo. ¿En realidad estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo sólo por encontrarme con Jacob?, bueno, sólo sería una vez, nadie tenía por que enterarse. Salí del hotel y le dije al taxista a que dirección debía llevarme, mis manos sudaban y miraba hacia todos lados nerviosa. Una vez en la dichosa playa me dispuse a abandonar el taxi, caminé por entre las personas y logré reconocer a Jacob sentado en una de las mesas de un pequeño restaurant que había frente al mar. Me acerqué con pasos vacilantes y me paré frente a él, sonrió y se levantó de su asiento para abrazarme pero lo detuve, me senté en la silla que estaba frente a él y removí los lentes de sol que protegían mis ojos, mi rostro no mostraba ninguna mueca, me limité a mirarlo fijamente, tratando de encontrar algo que no se explicar, quizás buscaba al joven Jacob que me juraba amor frente a la playa pero sólo veía a un hombre que, de alguna manera, no era feliz. Se acercó un mesero y Jacob pidió una bebida, yo sólo pedí agua. Por un momento estuvimos en silencio hasta que Jacob me dijo que le alegraba verme, asentí y le dije que era una lástima no pensar lo mismo, esta sería una tarde larga e incómoda.

-Bella, necesitaba verte, necesitaba disculparme, Bella fui un cobarde...-

-Creo que es muy tarde para eso...-

-Bella, no debí dejarte, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte abandonado, quiero que me perdones, no fue justo lo que hice, se que quizás sufriste mucho por mi ausencia pero estoy dispuesto a reparar el daño que causé...-

-¿Reparar el daño que causaste, cómo?-

-Bella...- Tomó mis manos y las apretó con fuerza, descubrí que no sentía absolutamente nada. –Te propongo algo, mejor dicho, te ofrezco algo, Bella, ven conmigo, vámonos lejos donde tu familia y sus creencias no puedan intervenir...- Lo miré con sorpresa y confusión. –Bella, podrás estudiar, aún puedes ha

cerlo, y tu hija pues, podemos llevarla también...- Yo negaba con la cabeza. –Seremos felices, Bella...-

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!- Exclamé soltando sus manos.

-Bella, es lo que siempre quisiste, se que no eres feliz, te haces la que está conforme con su vida pero no es así, Bella, sé que aún puedo hacerte feliz, déjame intentarlo-

-¡Olvídalo, ni en tu sueño más remoto haría una cosa así, ¿abandonar a mi familia así, por qué, por ti?, nunca!-

-Pero, ¿por qué Bella?, era lo que queríamos, vivir juntos y felices, ¿por qué ya no quieres estar conmigo Bella, dejaste de amarme?-

-Jacob, habría dado cualquier cosa por ti, pero eso fue hace años, si me hubieras hecho esa propuesta cuando estaba a punto de casarme, si, en verdad me hubieras buscado, no lo habría pensado dos veces, pero, tú me dejaste...-

-Bella, ya te pedí perdón por eso- Me interrumpió y le hice un además de que me dejara continuar.

-Y te perdono, de verdad, te perdono, pero es tarde para irme contigo Jacob...-

-Pero...-

-Cuando me dejaste, sentí tanta rabia, tanta desilusión, mi cuerpo tenía vida pero mi espíritu murió por tu causa, no me puse en contra del matrimonio porque no tenía fuerzas para luchar, pero, después intenté separarme y me di cuenta de quien era el que me amaba realmente, y a quien...-

-No lo digas...- Negaba con la cabeza y yo continué.

-Y a quien yo amaba realmente, amo a Edward Jacob, no voy a dejarlo por nada del mundo, sólo la muerte va a separarme de él, lo amo, me enamoré de sus ojos, de su voz, de sus caricias, de sus estados de ánimo, de todo, es el único hombre al que he amado en mi vida, no voy a dejarlo sólo por que tu llegas a ofrecerme una vida que ya no quiero...-

-Bella, no sabes, cuanto me hieren tus palabras...-

-¿Qué hay de mis heridas?, y aún así seguí adelante, en su momento te odie, pero ya no lo hago, te agradezco que me hayas dejado, de no haberlo hecho, jamás habría conocido a Edward, no habría conseguido mi amor verdadero... Lo siento, pero no, no acepto tu propuesta...-

-¿Es tu última palabra?, es la última oportunidad que tienes para vivir la vida que siempre quisiste Bella...- Sonreí al recordar a Esme.

-Sí, es mi última palabra, me quedaré con Edward, con el hombre al que amo...-

-Bien...- Se levantó de su asiento. –No tengo más que decir- Se acercó a mi y besó mi frente. -Adiós Bella...- Lo vi alejarse del lugar, esta, sería la última vez que lo vería.

Una paz reposaba en todo mi ser, sentía que un ciclo en mi vida se había cerrado, ahora podría ser completamente feliz al lado de Edward sin que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotros. Tomé otro taxi que me llevara a casa de Alice, ella necesitaba saber esto. En cuanto llegué a su casa, la abracé con fuerza y danzaba de un lado a otro tomada de las manos con Renesmee quien preguntaba curiosa a que se debía mi alegría, estaba loca porque llegara la noche del día siguiente, recibiría a Edward con una enorme sorpresa. Me regresé al hotel y llevé a mi hija conmigo para que me hiciera compañía, jugué con ella por largas horas y ambas bailábamos con la música que puse. No podía esperar para ver a Edward, las horas se me hacían largas. Renesmee y yo logramos conciliar el sueño después de varias horas hasta que la luz del sol se coló por la ventana de la habitación. Desperté emocionada y después de desayunar, fuimos a casa de Alice para esperar la hora en que tuviéramos que buscar a Edward al aeropuerto. Debido a las celebraciones del carnaval, las calles estaban llenas de música y alegría, obviamente Jasper no apoyaba estas celebraciones y obligaba a sus hijos a estar encerrados en casa junto con Alice, en cuanto el taxi se detuvo frente a la tienda de Jasper logramos distinguir a Rosalie en el balcón meneando sus manos de un lado a otro coqueteándole a Emmett, a quien aún yo no había visto. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y Jasper se asomó para hacerle señas a Rosalie de que entrara a la casa y ésta obedeció quejándose. Pasadas algunas horas, Jasper partió hacia el aeropuerto para buscar a Edward y me pidió que me quedara en la casa. Me asomé junto con Angela en el balcón para ver la fiesta del carnaval junto con Rosalie y Alice, Mike por su parte, salió d ela casa para andar en bicicleta por los alrededores aprovechando para ojear a las garotas y Angela logró verlo y negaba con la cabeza. Emmett alzó la vista y logró reconocerme, justo en ese momento llegó Edward en el taxi con Jasper y subió las escaleras a la casa mientras nosotras desaparecíamos del balcón. Emmett quería acercarse pero Jasper lo sacaría a patadas, aún así se armó de valor y subí las escaleras y mientras yo abrazaba a Edward con fervor él entró desesperado.

-¡¿Bella, eres tú?!- Preguntó curioso.

-¡¿Emmett?!- Solté a Edward y observé al hombre musculoso que irrumpió en la sala.

-¡Sabía que eras tú!- Corrió hasta a mi y me abrazó y todos nos observaban con confusión. -¿Bella qué ocurrió contigo?, no tienes idea de todo lo que hice para encontrarte, lo único que alcancé a saber es que el perro ese te dejó a tu suerte y te enviaron a Marruecos-

-¡Pues así es, pero, ahora estoy casada, esta mi familia!- Él observó a todos y Jasper lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

-¡Oh!, así que, el señor Jasper es tu familia-

-Si y le agradecería que se retire, ¡de mi casa!- Gritó Jasper, le tenía cierta fobia a Emmett.

-¿Ustedes, se conocen?- Preguntó Rosalie asombrada y nosotros asentimos. -¿Pero cómo?, ¡'Allah', cómo es que todo el mundo consigue felicidad y yo no, ¿por qué?!- Emmett rió al ver su desesperación y la jaló para pegarla a su cuerpo y robarle un apasionado beso. Todos observamos la escena atónitos y Edward tuvo que sostener a Jasper para que no le arrancara la cabeza a Emmett, Rosalie se quedó paralizada ante el beso repentino y corrió escaleras arriba sonrojada, me acerqué a Emmett y coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme...- Le dije con gracia.

Logramos convencer a Jasper que lo dejara quedarse y así yo podría explicar el cómo es que yo lo conocía. Al cabo de unas horas Emmett tuvo que irse y Rosalie no abandonó su habitación en ningún momento. Edward y yo nos dispusimos a volver al hotel y Renesmee quiso quedarse de nuevo con Alice. Una vez en la habitación del hotel, Edward se dejó caer sobre la cama cansado, me subí a la misma y gateé sobre él hasta llegar a su rostro y darle un dulce beso que él respondió algo vacilante.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Se sentó en la cama y me hizo sentarme a su lado, no se por qué pero se veía preocupado.

-¿Bella, tú, lo viste?-

-¿A quien 'habib'?- Acaricié su rostro con ternura y detuvo mis manos.

-A Jacob- Me timbré.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Pregunté delatándome.

-Bella, te conozco, sé que lo viste, aunque yo no hubiera viajado habrías buscado el modo de verlo-

-Edward yo...-

-Bella, entiendo que hayas, querido verlo...- En ningún momento me observó. –Era demasiada tentación, y yo, yo te empujé a sus brazos-

-Eso no es cierto, Edward, yo...-

-Bella... Tengo una última cosa que decirte...- Lo escuché con atención. –Bella, eres libre, puedes irte, yo, no voy a detenerte esta vez...- Tenía el ceño fruncido y las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, me partía el corazón verlo así... –Sé que él te pidió que, te fueras con él, no estuve allí pero no necesito haber estado para saber lo que te dijo, y no te preocupes por Renesmee, podrás verla cuando quieras...- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿cómo podía creer que yo iba a dejarlo tan fácilmente? Me arrodillé frente a él y tomé su rostro con ambas manos, mordí mi labio inferior tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para decirle cuanto lo amaba.

-Edward, a veces, eres tan tonto...- Me miró confundido. -¿Crees que si en realidad me hubiera querido ir con Jacob, estaría contigo ahora?, me conoces Edward, sabes lo impulsiva que soy, se en verdad hubiese querido huir con él lo habría hecho ayer cuando él me lo pidió, no habría esperado a tu llegada, eso habría dificultado las cosas ¿no crees?-

-Pero...- Coloqué un dedo en sus labios para hacerlo callar.

-Edward no se en que idioma debo decirte que te amo, que eres lo más grande que tengo, Edward, nada ni nadie va a separarme de ti jamás, escúchame bien Edward Cullen, TE AMO, más que a mi propia vida...- Sonrió y junto nuestro labios en el beso más largo y maravilloso que alguna vez me pudo haber dado. Nuestras manos vagaban por cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos y nuestros labios no paraban su danza, me alejé de él lentamente y me acerqué a su oído con sensualidad.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti...-

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **¡Fuf!, perdonen mi tardanza pero me concentré en cosas que no debía XD. Bueno aquí este otro cap, yo soy quien lo escribo y me desesperé tanto como ustedes jajajaja! Estamos cerca del final T.T, esta es mi historia estrella jajja la amo! GRACIAS a TODOS los que han leído MIL GRACIAS de verdad! ¿Más?:

_-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó un Jacob confundido al ver los papeles._

_-Eh, renuncio, no hay más sociedad...- Respondió Edward despreocupado._

_-¿Desperdiciarás tantos años de sociedad por una mujer?-_

_-A diferencia tuya, yo dejaría cualquier cosa por ESA mujer...-_


	22. No Más Sociedad

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... XD

**N/A: **Penúltimo capítulo, T.T, lamento mucho la tardanza pero he tenido problemas personales que me han tenido algo depre y la consecuencia a sido la falta de inspiración, pero ¡aquí toy XD, al pie del cañón! Esta es la canción que baila bella esta vez (youtube) .com/watch?v=y_L-j9LxPWA&feature=related ¡Disfruten!

**-No Más Sociedad-**

**(Bella POV)**

Edward y yo no pudimos tener una verdadera luna de miel debido a sus negocios así que pensé que sería buena idea aprovechar este viaje para hechizarlo con mis encantos, me aparté de él y le pedí que saliera de la habitación y esperara en la sala de la suite, obedeció sin chistar y comencé a preparar la habitación, coloqué velas blancas en lugares exactos y apagué las luces artificiales, coloqué un CD con la música típica de nuestro país y lo detuve mientras terminaba de arreglar la habitación. En cuanto acabé la habitación había quedado iluminada con tonos naranja y rojo y luego entré al baño para cambiarme, antes del viaje, yo había comprado un traje de odalisca rojo con pedrería dorada que volvería loco a cualquiera, por otro lado, me tomé la libertad de llevar una serpiente a nuestro viaje metida en una cesta, realmente inofensiva, no venenosa, esto lo mataría. Una vez vestida, tomé la larga serpiente y la coloqué encima de mi hombro, el animal enrolló el resto de su ser en mi cintura como si supiera para qué la iba a utilizar, alboroté mi cabello y me vi una vez más al espejo para gritarle a Edward que ya podía pasar, vi como entraba a la habitación y sonreía al ver la habitación ambientada para una noche de pasión, se recostó en la cama y veía hacia todos lados buscándome.

Dejé que la música comenzara y salí del baño envuelta en un velo rojo, sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, abrí los brazos y dejé al descubierto mi cuerpo, Edward abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el animal que se paseaba por mi cuello, comencé a menear mis caderas de un lado a otro de manera seductora sin dejar de sonreírle a Edward con picardía, llevé mis manos a mi cabello y recogí mi cabello sin soltar el velo y Edward me observaba maravillado mientras movía mis caderas, luego extendí los brazos y puse el velo a la altura de mi nariz y dibujé una S con mi cuerpo bajando, como agachándome, volví a enderezarme y me acerqué a Edward con pasos seguidos que simulaban que mi cadera se movía como una balanza. Me di la vuelta y moví mi trasero con rapidez, me di la vuelta de nuevo y mis piernas se turnaban; primero una daba un paso adelante y luego la otra sin dejar de mover mis caderas, dejé que el velo callera y tomé la serpiente por la cabeza con una mano y la cola con la otra, la alcé por encima de mi cabeza y me meneaba de un lado a otro, Edward mordió su labio inferior y se deshizo de su camisa, quedando sólo con sus pantalones, me acerqué más a él y movía mis hombros repetitivamente haciendo que mis senos se menearan, se acercó para besarlos y sonreí, me alejé de nuevo y bailé por toda la habitación, él sólo me seguía con la mirada. Sostuve a la serpiente por la cabeza con una manos mientras la otra se movía libremente y la dejé enroscarse en mi cintura, Edward no apartaba la vista de mi, la canción se detuvo y comenzó otra, la misma que tocaron el día en que presentamos a Renesmee en sociedad y sonreí.

Me acerqué a una cesta que estaba cerca el pie de la cama y dejé a la serpiente allí bien encerrada, llevé mis manos a mi cabello de nuevo y observé a Edward sonriendo y el me miró con deseo, bailé hasta él meneando mis hombros y él aplaudía al ritmo de la música, me paseé de nuevo por la habitación y él se levantó de la cama para seguirme, se detuvo frente a mí y en un momento en que los tambores se escuchaban con fuerza llevé mis manos al nivel de mis ojos y los movía como si fueran serpientes, Edward me miraba con una sonrisa simple dibujada en los labios, me di la vuelta y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y me agaché simulando una S, eso lo encendió, sentí su hombría dura y oculta en su pantalón me puse frente a él en cuanto la música se detuvo y me tomó por la cintura para pegarme a él y besarme con pasión, respondí al mismo feliz, me abrazo con fuerza y llevé mis manos a su cuello, caminó de espaldas tratando de no tropezar hasta la cama y se dejó caer sobre la misma conmigo encima, sonreí y él besó mi frente con ternura, dio vuelta haciéndome quedar debajo de él y acarició todo mi cuerpo lentamente, con ternura, me dio un corto beso para deslizarse por mi cuello y seguir bajando sin dejar de besar toda la piel que encontraba a su paso, yo acariciaba su cabello y me dedicaba a disfrutar. Se acercó de nuevo a mi rostro y se escondió en mi cuello, trazó círculos con su lengua en el mismo provocándome un leve gemido y susurró en mi oído.

-Bella, te amo tanto...-

-Yo también te amo Edward... Más que a mi vida-

Él sonrió y devoró mis labios con deseo, acaricié su espalda y rasguñé levemente su piel y recibí un gruñido por respuesta, Edward llevó sus manos a mis muslos y los apretó con fuerza mientras hacía chocar nuestras caderas, el roce de nuestros ya excitados sexos nos hizo gemir de una manera algo audible, Edward desató hábilmente la falda de mi traje y la sacó de mi cuerpo con rapidez, rodé sobre él y desabroché mi brassier y lo arrojé a algún lado de la habitación y él sonrió de manera seductora, lo besé con algo de necesidad y luego bajé por su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos, su respiración se tornaba dificultosa, seguí mi camino hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, le lancé una mirada pícara y él frunció el ceño confundido, comencé a deshacerme de su cinturón y desabroché su pantalón, lo bajé un poco con su ayuda y frente a mi quedó su miembro totalmente necesitado, sonreí y terminé de sacar su pantalón, mordí mi labio inferior algo insegura por lo que ahora iba a hacer, tomé su miembro entre mis manos y se retorció levemente en su asiento, su reacción me invitó a continuar, acerqué mi boca a el y dejé un corto beso en la punta del mismo y Edward suspiró audiblemente, ignoré sus reacciones por un momento y me concentré en darle placer con mi boca, introduje su miembro en mi todo lo que pude y él gemía mi nombre seguidamente, comencé a acelerar el paso y Edward se agarraba de las sábanas con fuerza, me hizo detenerme acercándome a él y devorando mis labios con pasión, rodó sobre mi y llevó sus manos a mis senos, comenzó a acariciarlos y luego los besó y succionó cierta delicadeza haciéndome delirar, siguió bajando por mi cuerpo dejando suaves besos por mi piel y llegó al centro de mi excitación, sonrió maliciosamente y se dispuso a devorarme arrancándome gemidos bastante audibles, hundí mis dedos en su cabello y sentí como todo mi placer se arremolinaba en mi vientre, continuó con sus tortuosas caricias y mi espalda de arqueó en el momento en que toque la cima, Edward se acercó a mis labios y me besó con ternura mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas.

-Bella, te deseo...-

-Edward...- Susurré su nombre entrecortadamente.

Comenzó a adentrarse en mí y ambos gemimos al sentir nuestros cuerpos juntos por completo, me dejé invadir por el placer una vez más mientras Edward comenzaba a embestirme, besó mi cuello fervorosamente y yo no dejaba de gemir su nombre, si había algo que disfrutaba cada vez más con el paso del tiempo era entregare a Edward por completo, sentir como nuestros encajaban perfectamente, esto era el paraíso. Nuestra danza se volvía cada vez más salvaje, estábamos cerca del final, di vuelta y quedé sobre él para tomar el mando de las embestidas, me acerqué a su oído y le susurré la otra parte de la sorpresa que tenía guardada para él.

-Ed... arwd... estoy... esperan... do... otro... hijo...-

Se detuvo por un instante y le sonreí dulcemente, respondió a mi sonrisa y con una última embestida, ambos llegamos a la cumbre de nuestro placer. Estuvimos inmóviles por largo rato, Edward acariciaba mi espalda y yo sólo me dejaba consentir, levanté mi rostro y me observó con curiosidad, me hizo sentar sobre él y acarició mi vientre, sonriéndome con ternura.

-¿Otro hijo?- Preguntó dudoso y asentí.

-Ahora viene el varón...- Sonrió y me besó una vez más para hacerme recostar a su lado y dejarnos caer en un sueño profundo.

Al día siguiente pedimos el desayuno a la habitación y comimos entre juegos y mimos totalmente despreocupados. Edward me dijo que fuéramos a casa de Alice y Jasper para buscar a Renesmee y llevarla a pasear un rato. Una vez vestida salimos del hotel tomados de la mano, cosa que no era muy apropiada en nuestro país porque demostraba exhibicionismo, pero aquí no estamos en Fez. Cuando llegamos a casa de Jasper nos topamos con plena celebración del carnaval y, obviamente, Jasper los tenía a todos en casa para evitar tentaciones. Cuando entramos a la casa nos encontramos con una discusión entre Jasper y Rosalie mientras los demás miraban entretenidos.

-¡Ese hombre te ha deshonrado, sea amigo de Bella o no te ha deshonrado!- Gritaba Jasper desesperado.

-¡'La', 'la', 'la', Jasper, él sólo me besó, no es 'harám', 'la'!- Entramos a la casa y Renesmee corrió hasta nosotros sonriente.

-Rosalie, ese hombre no es tu marido, ¡no es tu marido!- Decía Jasper tomando el rostro de Rosalie entre sus manso con dulzura, saludamos a los demás y nos sentamos en el sofá a observar la escena sin percatarnos de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Como exageras Jasper, las mujeres en el Cairo besan a sus novios en público, no tiene nada de malo!-

-Primero, él, no es tu novio, segundo, ¡no vivimos en el Cairo!-

-¡Pero estamos en Brasil, aquí es peor, se tocan en público mientras andan semidesnudos!-

-¡Rosalie!-

-Además, Emmett es ¡mi futuro marido!, nos casaremos muy pronto-

-¿Casarse?, ¡¿Casarse tú y ese, ese, occidental exhibicionista?!- Justo en ese momento apareció Emmet en la sala con un enorme ramo de rosas en las manos y Rosalie casi murió de infarto al verlo de nuevo.

-¿Me llamaban?- Preguntó con sarcasmo. –Buenas...- Se acercó a Rosalie de manera seductora y dejó el ramo de rosas en sus manos y ésta las recibió sonriente, Jasper estaba a punto de un colapso emocional, se paró en el medio de Rosalie y Emmett y observó las rosas con desaprobación.

-¿En qué podemos...?- Empujó a Rosalie levemente y ésta casi lo ahorca al instante. -¿Ayudarle...?-

-¿No es obvio Jasper?, ¡vino a verme a mí!-

-¡Así es!, vine a visitar a mi dama del desierto- Contestó Emmett acercándose a Rosalie para abrazarla y no pude evitar reírme ante su comportamiento. -¿Qué hay Bella, todo bien?-

-Todo bien Emmett- Contesté sonriente.

-Señor, creo que es bastante clara la situación, usted le ha faltado el respeto a mi hermana y debe responder-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-¡¿No es obvio?, usted deshonró a mi hermana el día que la besó y exijo que pague!-

-¿Se refiere a que me case?- Todos miramos a Emmett automáticamente y Rosalie se sonrojó por completo. –Pues bien, ¡me caso!- Rosalie gritó y abrazó a Emmett y le estampó un largo beso y Jasper trató de tapar los ojos de sus hijos sin tener éxito. Lo que Rosalie hacía no era permitido por nuestras leyes pero Rosalie era la oveja negra de la familia.

Al rato después Edward recibió una llamada e interrumpió a Jasper para preguntarle por unos papeles, luego se acercó a i y besó mi frente y la de Renesmee y se apresuró a salir de la casa, lo seguí corriendo y le pregunté que a dónde iba y me dijo que haría algo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Tomó un taxi y le dijo al conductor cual dirección debía tomar. El taxista fue por la vía indicada y Edward ojeó los papeles mientras tanto. El auto se detuvo frente a un gran edificio, al frente había un gran letrero que decía; "_Black's Company_". Edward se bajó del auto y se dispuso a entrar en dicho edificio. Se acercó a la recepcionista y le preguntó dónde podía encontrar la sala de conferencias, ella le dijo que subiera por el ascensor hasta el piso veintidós y caminara hacia el lado derecho, la primera puerta era la sala, Edward agradeció y se subió al ascensor. En el tiempo que tardó subiendo pensó en las mil cosas que podría decirle a su socio en cuanto éste leyera los papeles, una vez en el piso indicado, caminó hasta la supuesta sala y tocó la puerta, desde adentro una voz de mujer le dijo que podía pasar y obedeció, en cuanto estuvo adentro divisó a las figuras presentes, había un mesón largo y estaba lleno de empresarios de punta a punta, en el centro del mesón estaba Jacob muy bien ubicado y sonrió victoriosamente al ver a Edward, se sentía superior por el simple hecho de que gracias a él Edward tenía buenos negocios, no se imaginaba que eso acabaría en ese mismo instante.

-Buenas tardes caballeros- Saludó Edward con cortesía y todos respondieron a la vez.

-Toma asiento Edward- Dijo Jacob sin dejar de sonreír.

-No te preocupes, no tardaré mucho-

-¿Cómo que no? Tenemos un gran negocio que proponerte... _Estás en mis manos_- Pensó un Jacob muy confiado.

-Yo creo que no...- Edward extendió la carpeta y se la entregó a Jacob quien lo miró confundido, abrió la misma y leyó los papeles con rapidez.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó un Jacob confundido al ver los papeles.

-Eh, renuncio, no hay más sociedad...- Respondió Edward despreocupado.

-¿A qué se debe esto?-

-Pues, mi sociedad contigo me trae ciertos problemas así que, no hay negocio...- Respondió Edward haciendo énfasis en _ciertos_. –Digamos que a mí y a mi esposa, no nos agradará vivir en Brasil, así que mejor no hay negocio-

-¿Desperdiciarás tantos años de sociedad y el negocio de tu vida por una mujer?- Edward se acercó al mesón y se agachó un poco para enfrentar a Jacob.

-A diferencia tuya, yo dejaría cualquier cosa por ESA mujer...- Respondió Edward con decisión. –Te agradecería mucho si firmas- Jacob sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Acaso temes perder a tu esposa Cullen?- Preguntó con desdén y todos rieron a su alrededor.

-Lamento recordarte que, si ella de verdad hubiese querido, ya estaría contigo- Todos miraron a Jacob con asombro. –Pero...- Edward acarició su mentón y sonrió saliendo él victorioso. –Me prefirió a mi....- Jacob gruñó y firmó los papeles con rapidez y le entregó la carpeta a Edward.

-Desaparece de mi vista Cullen, ¡ahora!-

-¡Esta bien, me voy!, y me voy junto con MI Bella, y nuestra hija- Edward se dio la vuelta y Jacob vociferó un par de palabras que él ignoró, salió de la sala y sintió una clase de paz en su interior.

Se dirigió de nuevo a casa de Jasper para llevarme a mí y Renesmee a la playa y mientras ella jugaba en la arena, nos sentamos en una mesa y no pude evitar preguntarle a donde había ido.

-Fui a ver a Jacob Black-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté dudosa.

-Bella- Tomó mis manos y las acarició son dulzura. –No habrá más sociedad, le hice firmar unos papeles donde se anulaba nuestra sociedad-

-¿De verdad?- Asintió sonriente.

-Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por él- Sonreí y lo abracé para volver a sentarme y mirarlo confundida.

-Pero, era el negocio de tu vida, ¿por qué lo dejaste?-

-Ya aparecerá un mejor postor, además, lo hice por ti-

-¿Por mí?-

-No es justo que tengas que ver a ese tipo cada vez que viajemos para acá, se que te incomoda, además no le daría el gusto de tener el poder de deshacerse de mí cuando quisiera, de que me tuviera en sus manos-

-Edward- Negué con la cabeza.

Nos dispusimos a volver al hotel y Renesmee se quedó dormida en medio de nosotros, nos limitábamos a mirarnos fijamente y sonreíamos como dos adolescentes. Jamás pensé que llegaría a amar tanto a ese hombre, a mi Edward...

**Continuará...**

**N/A: **Awww! Quedó bien no?, bueno, ya viene el capitulo final y estén pendiente porque todo el que haya seguido la historia y haya dejado reviews será nombrado al final del cap!, de nuevo gracias por el apoyo, sin ustedes no habría terminado la historia nunca! (ay tienen de ejemplo mis otras tres historias jaja) ¡Pero no se desanimen!, tengo dos ideas dando vueltas en mi cabeza y por ahora pueden leer el fic que escribí para "The Sadness Story Contest", no es un final feliz, debido a que la idea del concurso es que el final sea triste, pero pueden leerlo mientras desarrollo mis otras ideas, se llama La Maldición de los Hermanos y espero que la lean! Ya saben, dejen Reviews, ¡¡¡¡Sean Felices!!!


	23. El Felices Para Siempre

Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer©, solo la historia es mía ;) ©

Calificado M, ya saben por qué... XD

**N/A: **¡Último capitulo (T.T), ya se, que triste! Esta historia nos volvió locas a todas ¡jaja!. Perdonen la tardanza pero la universidad me ha tenido full! Para mí fue súper divertido escribirla, estoy pensando en hacer una novela ¡jaja!. Ésta canción es buena para el final de nuestra historia (youtube) /watch?v=wBRxLOYOPJY y esta otra para el pedazo de Edward y Bella al final apenas salen de casa, incluso en el video salen las ruinas que trato de describir, es un poco obvia! (youtube) /watch?v=HhFa-cQqxEQ

**-EL "Felices Para Siempre"-**

Imaginemos un desierto, un enorme desierto, lo único que vemos es la arena y el cielo, a lo lejos, como hormigas en fila, vemos una caravana andando por la cima de las dunas, van a un paso lento, casi tortuoso, no tiene un rumbo fijo pero no se preocupan, sólo siguen el camino que su corazón les pida seguir, así, se mueve la vida, a un paso lento que a veces nos tortura, que nos hace caer, algunos seguimos por la vía sin mirar atrás, nos guiamos por nuestros corazones y no nos quejamos de lo que venga, otros nos limitamos a seguir reglas sin discutir. Los musulmanes se rigen por los límites de su religión pero llegan a ser tan conformes con lo que 'Allah' les da, si alguien muere, se acepta su pérdida y se sigue adelante recordando las mejores cosas de esa persona, si nace un nuevo ser, se celebra y se le recibe con los brazos abiertos, si algo sale bien, pues, entonces todo está bien, si algo sale mal, 'Allah' sabe por qué salió mal y para qué salió mal, como dicen ellos: "no se puede luchar contra lo escrito por 'Allah'". Para los musulmanes todo está escrito, cada cosa que vivimos fue escrita y muy bien pensada por Dios, por eso no debemos luchar, él sabe que es lo mejor para nosotros. Y también, todo lo que hacemos es visto por 'Allah', por eso nuestro comportamiento en esta tierra debe ser apropiado, así Dios nos dará la dicha de entrar a su cielo.

Bella, trató de luchar contra su destino, quiso huir de la vida que 'Allah' tenía preparada para ella, creía que su destino era aquel joven de piel bronceada, un occidental sin muchos sentimientos, sin aprecio a las cosas que de verdad valen, conoció a Edward y llegó a creer que era su fin, lo odió con todas sus fuerza sin recordar que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, con un simple empujón, logró darse cuenta de lo valiosa que era la persona que tenía al lado, abrió su corazón por completo y se lo entregó a él, a Edward, para que hiciera con el lo que quisiera, le dio una hermosa hija a su marido, el más hermoso de los regalos. Edward por su lado, un hombre creyente, sintió que su mundo cambiaba en cuanto vio a Bella por primera vez, se juró a si mismo que haría hasta lo imposible por hacer feliz a esa mujer, y así fue, no fue fácil pues Bella era una joven de carácter, valiente y necia, pero logró conquistar su corazón al punto de que ella decidió dejar todos sus sueños de un lado para ser sólo de él. Su amor se hizo fuerte con la convivencia, con las peleas, con las alegrías, era imposible no amarse.

Alice, joven y soñadora, sólo pedía un marido rico y guapo que la llenara de hijos, al ver a Jasper y saber que sería ese su esposo llegó a entristecerse, al momento no lo veía guapo, estaba ciega, sólo sentía una mínima atracción por el otro hermano, pero fue esa noche, la noche de bodas, la que quitó la venda de sus ojos, vio al hermoso hombre que se ocultaba tras esa mirada tímida y tez pálida. Éste en cambio logró amarla desde el principio, se dejó encantar por su rostro dulce y perfilado. El amor de ambos es sin duda el más tierno, simple y puro de nuestra historia, no tuvieron que sobrevivir a grandes tormentas, simplemente se dejaron llevar y encontraron la felicidad el uno al lado del otro. Rosalie, una mujer que simulaba ser recta y odiosa, por dentro sólo era una mujer que vivía con la esperanza de encontrar un amor fuerte y apasionado que la hiciera enloquecer, sentía lástima por si misma al verse sola, sin marido, sin hijos, sin alegrías, sin vida propia, al encontrar a Emmett, un hombre que vivía despreocupado, no pudo evitar enamorarse perdidamente de él y él de ella al ver su misterio, al conocer sus modos, sus costumbres.

Esme y Carlisle eran dos adultos solitarios, la vida les hizo pasar malos ratos y prefirieron no buscar aquello que llaman amor con el fin de no sufrir, pero el destino fue más veloz, los hizo encontrarse para entre los dos curar sus heridas y abrir sus corazones para amar de nuevo. Charlie por su parte, era feliz viviendo solo, tenía sus otras esposas pero ellas vivían en una casa aparte todas felices conformes con el sabio marido que 'Allah' les había dado.

Recordamos la vida de estas personas, analizamos cada cosa que vivieron, superaron tempestades, superaron sentimientos como el orgullo, los celos, la rabia. Unos lucharon contra su destino, otros, lo aceptaron, poco a poco formaron sus vidas, poco a poco, tomaron su lugar en este mundo...

Cada quien tiene un destino diferente unido, no sólo por el lazo familiar, sino por el deseo de encontrar la misma realidad; la felicidad. Esme y Carlisle se unieron en santo matrimonio y se establecieron cerca de la casa de Charlie y así no se sintiera tan solo. Alice y Jasper siguieron su vida en Brasil, educando a sus hijos, viviendo con calma, sin pensar mucho en el futuro, disfrutando de su presente. Rosalie, en vista de las trabas que su hermano Jasper ponía para que ella no se casara, huyó una noche montada en un caballo con Emmett, al cabo de un mes le escribió a sus dos hermanos para decirles que se encontraba perfectamente, que se había casado con Emmett quien se había convertido a la religión para estar con ella y que viajaban por el mundo conociendo lugares nuevos y excitantes. Bella y Edward, siguieron su vida en Fez, tras el nacimiento de su otro hijo, un varón al que llamaron Anthony, siguieron amándose cada día más que nunca.

-"Las cosas no valen por el tiempo que duran, sino por las huellas que dejan". "Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo..." "Libros, caminos y días, dan al hombre sabiduría..."- Comenta Charlie en un tono que inspira sabiduría y conocimiento, todos escuchan atentos en la sala de su casa en Marruecos.

Toda la familia reunida; Alice, Jasper y sus hijos en un lado, Edward, Bella y Renesmee al otro lado, Esme y Carlisle de frente, de pie, Rosalie en otra esquina, por ahora, sola.

-No podemos luchar contra lo escrito por 'Allah', debemos conformarnos con nuestro destino y alegrarnos de estar vivos, debemos levantarnos agradeciendo por el nuevo día...- Continúa sonriente. –No vivamos con rapidez, como si el mundo se acabara mañana, todo tiene su tiempo preciso, el tiempo de 'Allah' es perfecto...-

-Tío, ¡qué lindas palabras!- Exclama Alice con emoción.

-Es bueno escuchar la palabra de 'Allah', llena las almas de paz y la mente de cosas sabias, los niños, deben aprender a vivir como musulmanes, deben amar su religión, amar sus costumbres, sus modos de vida, ellos son el futuro, cuando no estemos ¿Quién los guiará?, es bueno que dese pequeños sepan que es lo bueno y que es lo malo...- Jasper asentía, Bella y Edward se miraban fijamente sonrientes. –"Un corazón tranquilo es mejor que una bolsa de oro"-

-¿Eso qué quiere decir tío?- Preguntó Mike curioso.

-¡Ay Mike, es obvio!, es mejor estar tranquilo haciendo el bien que nervioso y asustado porque se hizo el mal- Respondió Renesmee con rapidez y los demás rieron.

-Así es mi pequeña...- Musitó Charlie. –Es mejor que un hombre camine con la frente en alto, con las manos vacías y con la satisfacción de que sus actos son buenos, a que esté lleno de dinero y ocultándose porque sus actos han sido deshonestos...- Todos sonríen.

La reunión sigue así por horas.

En estos momentos, estaban en su habitación, solos, Renesmee y el pequeño se habían quedado con su abuelo permitiéndoles un rato de mayor intimidad. Él estaba recostado en la cama y ella estaba sobre él acariciando su pecho y sonriendo con ternura mientras él acaricia un mechón de cabello castaño oscuro y lo enrolla entre sus dedos. Las paz que se siente y se respira es única, Bella sonríe, recuerda todas las tonterías que hizo para alejarse de ese hombre al que ahora amaba con todo su ser, ¡cómo lo odió el día que supo que se casaría con él!, los primeros días a su lado, ella creía que moriría, luego él trató de casarse de nuevo, los celos se hicieron presentes, ya existía una atracción, lo convenció de abandonar la idea de la segunda esposa, recordó cada momento a su lado después de confesarle su amor, como la hacía suya en largas noches de pasión, cuando supo que estaba embarazada, ¡el mejor día de su vida!, o mejor dicho el segundo, el mejor día fue cuando vio el rostro de su pequeña por primera vez, ella reflejaba todo el amor que sentía por Edward.

En cambio Edward, siempre la amó. La vio por primera vez la tarde en que conoció a Alice, quien hubiera sido su esposa de no haber sido por el asunto de la madre de leche, sonrió, le agradeció a la vida mil veces por haber hecho esa jugarreta, sino, el que hubiera vivido infeliz habría sido él, recordó las locuras que hizo Bella, ¡cómo le gustaba la imaginación de esa mujer!, al principio fue algo egoísta, quería que esa joven fuera para él y sólo para él, para complacerlo, luego, fue él el que vivió para complacerla a ella, recordó el día en que ella confesó sus celos, agradeció de nuevo, su problema habría sido más grande de haberse casado con aquella joven que ni le atraía, luego, las noches de entrega con pasión y deseo desmedido, el cuerpo de Bella contoneándose para su disfrute, la noticia del primer hijo, la emoción, su vida pasaba por completo por su mente como una película, ni siquiera tuvo que enfrentar a Jacob de una manera más explosiva, la misma Bella ayudó a sacarlo de sus vidas.

Bella alzó la vista y se le quedó mirando a los ojos, él sonrió, Bella se las arregló para subirse encima de él quien llevó sus manos a sus caderas y la observaba con picardía. Bella se agachó un poco y le dio un tierno beso, Edward respondió al mismo sin apuros, se miraron de nuevo, una emoción brincaba en sus corazones, Edward los hizo girar con un solo movimiento, acarició su rostro, sonrió con ternura, se miraron por un tiempo indefinido, Bella acarició su pecho y se mordió el labio lanzándole una mirada de complicidad. Subió sus manos lentamente por sus brazos, el roce le causó escalofríos al hombre que yacía sobre ella, pronto las caricias dejaban de ser simples y los besos cortos, se despojaron de sus ropas lentamente sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento, su relación se había tornado mucho más profunda, más apasionada y romántica, Edward devoraba su cuello y ella gemía bajo su cuerpo, la excitación se tornó insoportable en ambos cuerpos y se unieron convirtiéndose en uno solo, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, el vaivén de sus caderas les proporcionaba un placer exquisito que los llevó al clímax perfecto.

Sus cuerpos reposaron el uno al lado del otro, se miraban, se acariciaban, se amaban.

-Bella, vístete-

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó ella confundida.

-No, quiero llevarte a un lugar- Ella sonrió y se levantó.

Salieron de la casa con pasos lentos tomados de la mano, algunas personas los miraban y murmuraban entre ellos. Se mezclaron entre las personas que compraban o vendían en el mercado, Edward la llevaba jalada de una mano y ella reía como una adolescente. Caminaron en una dirección que ya era conocida por ella, se dirigían a las ruinas, aquellas donde ella pasaba horas perdida en sus pensamientos. Una vez en el lugar, Bella observó a su alrededor, eran tantos los años que no había estado allí que las paredes arenosas parecían sacadas de un sueño, Se internaron entre las viejas estructuras, llegaron a un claro, aquel que está rodeado por varias entradas, Bella se apoyó de una de las paredes y sonrió, pensó en su madre, una que otra lágrima salió de sus ojos, Edward se le acercó y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, limpió sus lágrimas, besó sus mejillas con ternura y ella sonrió, tomó una de sus manos y le regaló esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba a ella, la jaló y la llevó hasta la parte trasera, donde podía verse el desierto por completo, en todo su esplendor. Se abrazaron y observaban la belleza de aquel escenario sin cruzar palabras, Edward se colocó frente a Bella y la besó con pasión, mientras, sacó de su bolsillo una prenda que tenía oculta en el puño de su mano.

-Bella, antes de casarnos tú llevabas siempre un collar ¿cierto?, una piedra topacio...-

-Así es, pero, la perdí, el día que me visitaste para regalarme otra joya- Dijo con decepción. –Era un regalo, de mi madre, nunca dije que la había perdido, tenía un valor muy grande para mí- Edward tomó su mano y depositó dicha joya en la misma, Bella abrió los ojos de sorpresa y lo miró. -¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

-Ese día que te visité...-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_**Flash Back**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Esme se fue para poder ocuparse de la cena de mi padre y yo me quedé en mi cama sentada pensando, tenía un susto por dentro, una alegría contenida, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que Jacob vendría por mí y que sería feliz a su lado pero debía callar, al menos por ahora. Comencé a imaginar como sería mi vida con Jacob, podríamos vivir lo que quisiéramos, tendríamos una casa propia y muchos hijos. Quería verlo, abrazarlo, pero mi consuelo por ahora es saber que ya pronto estaré con él... Escuché de nuevo la voz de mi padre debajo de la casa y Alice entró a mi habitación._

_-Bella, tu novio está aquí, ¡y trajo algo para ti, ponte tu velo!- Dijo Alice emocionada por mí, ¿cómo podía ser tan buena?, yo me iba a "casar" con el que ella quería para ella y aún así era buena conmigo._

_Bajé las escaleras hasta la sala y allí estaba mi padre y Edward sentado de espaldas a mí, se levantó y se volteó lentamente, sus verdes ojos se clavaron en los míos provocándome un escalofrío, caminé al medio de la sala y miré a mi padre que sonreía. Edward tenía un estuche color vino tinto en sus manos y lo abrió dejando a la vista un precioso collar de perlas._

_-Yo, compré esto para ti...- Cualquier mujer querría un collar como ese, pero para mi significaba que le estaba gustando a este hombre y debía acabar con eso._

_-Acéptalo Bella, es un bonito regalo... __Edward está en todo su derecho de regalarle algo a su novia...- __Mi novio... __Tomé el estuche y bajé la mirada._

_-'Shukran'-_

_-Yo voy a llenarte de oro, te voy a hacer muy feliz, serás tratada como toda una reina...- Asentí y traté de sonreír._

_-Ahora tengo que irme sidi Charlie, pero volveré mañana para cenar con ustedes, claro, si me lo permite...-_

_-'Waja', 'waja', puedes traer a tus hermanos también, así Jasper puede visitar a Alice- Edward asintió y me miró con una simple sonrisa. No puedo negar que era un hombre hermoso pero no me iba a casar con él, y tengo el modo de hacer que se arrepienta... _

_Bella no se fijó, pero en ese momento aquel collar que su madre le había regalado cayó de su cuello y Edward, en un descuido de Charlie, se agachó y lo recogió para guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_**Flash Back**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fue así como me quedé con tu collar, quería tener un pedacito de ti conmigo, iba a dártelo cuando nos casamos pero, tú me odiabas, lo único que yo tenía de ti era ese collar, pero, ahora, te tengo por completo, no lo necesito...- Bella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Creí que lo había perdido, siempre estuvo cerca de mi...- Edward lo tomó en sus manos y Bella se dio la vuelta para que él lo colocara en su cuello, luego acercó sus labios al mismo y susurró.

-Te amo Bella, eres, _mi flor del desierto..._- Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Y yo te amo más, Edward-

-Quien diría que aquella jovencita terca y traviesa acabaría amandome por completo- Bella sonrió y se acercó más a su rostro.

-'Maktub', estaba escrito...-

Se unieron en un largo beso, lleno de una pasión que duraría con el pasar de los tiempos...

...Así, dos personas que nunca se habían visto, que tenían pensamientos y concepciones diferentes, por medio de la convivencia, logaron amarse con tal intensidad, que ni la más grande distancia ni las personas más astutas podrán lograr separarles...

"_El __**Pasado**__ está ausente, el __**Futuro**__ es incierto pero el __**Presente**__, es Tuyo..."_

**...Fin...**

*** Maktub: es por decir aquello que está escrito por 'Allah'.**

**N/A: **Terminó, ¡chicas casi lloro!, me encantó escribir esta historia, es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido jaja XD. Debo dar mil gracias a todas las que siguieron la historia desde un principio, a las que están leyéndola ahora y las que están por leerla. Muchas gracias a las que me han agregado como autor favorito y que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritas, de verdad ¡un millón de gracias por su apoyo!.

Agradezco además a: **Annilet, Cullen-21-gladys, missju, .stewart, Maeva, ana, shari, Pau, Troyis, vane chiiocullen, Elizabeth Lecter, -mary, Marcelita Cullen, roxymar nazareth, marijo Cullen, SaritaCullen 98, LuzK, anny, Alejandra de Cullen, yevi08, sheryl Alexandra, ackanne, miadharu28, Nataliekat, yosli, MissBennetDarcy, mar, Muse87, HippieLucy, Serena Princesita Hale, Madswan, BlackCullen, AnelisEvans, missNICOLEturner, Lyz Cullen, Briss, 07, NeesiBella, dana03, SensualCandyDoll, Ingrid, viszed, PulgA, tiwii, Marti, Isis Janet, marihel, Lau Cullen18, danielaa21, Isis Janet, Roxa Cullen Malfoy, dria, Cherrie SA, Desyre25, vaneIan., aizen63, Sil, MelO Yue, zhishasu-negrita, kpatycullen, yevi08, LauriR, Alesia Black, Smile79, betzacosta, NovalyIzazagaDeBrieff, LILIBETH, Ale, Pescui Cullen, , Maggice, Antus, je-tatica, ackanne, yhophywc, , la chica del gorro azul., dexkiciada, Kira Masen, wilowbm, kxprii, Andrea Masen, MaxiPau y saraes. **Si faltó alguien diganme!

Por cierto! ya pueden ver imagenes de inspiracion del fic en mi perfil! Un poco tarde pero fue ahora que tuve tiempo de ponerlas! y ya esta la portada del fic, no se lo pierdaaaann!!! XD, (Echa por mi misma :D)

Por leerme y dejar sus comentarios en cada capítulo, ¡las quiero un beso grande y un enorme abrazo de Emmett!. Y Porfis, no me abandonen, pasense por mis nuevas historias y díganme que tal, una de ellas es Io e Te; Tre Metri Sopra Il Cielo, prometo que les gustará!** ¡GRACIAS!**

**P.D: CABE DECIR QUE QUIZÁS LA CULTURA MUSULMANA NO ES REALMENTE EXACTA A COMO YO LA DESCRIBÍ, SE SUPONE QUE AQUÍ DEJAMOS QUE LA IMAGINACIÓN "VUELE", NO SIEMPRE ESCRIBIMOS LAS COSAS TAL Y COMO SON. ¿Por qué digo esto?, sencillo; recibí un review que, debo admitir, me molestó bastante, en el que critican de manera algo dura mi fic diciendo que es la peor basura que han leído, y, no conforme con eso, la muy, IDIOTA, se refirió a mi país como "país de mierda", ¡oigan yo no ando insultando la nación de nadie, y tampoco me expreso con groserías cuando no me gusta algo!. El review también hablaba de que yo debía informarme hacerca de las cosas, que no todo era facebook y que se yo que otra cosa me nombró la tipa, en fin, no espero que a todo el mundo le guste las cosas que escribo pero SI LO QUE VAN A DECIR NO ES MÁS BONITO QUE EL SILENCIO CAAALLEEENSEEE!, mil disculpas a las que no están involucradas en esto pero en verdad me molesté y quería dejar esto claro; NO ESCRIBÍ ESTE FIC, NI NINGÚN OTRO, CON LA INTENCIÓN DE HACERLE "PROPAGANDA" A UNA CULTURA O PAÍS, SÓLO SE ME OCURRIÓ LA HISTORIA Y LA DESARROLLÉ DE LA MEJOR MANERA POSIBLE, INVESTIGUÉ ALGUNAS COSAS PARA QUE TODO TUVIERA UNA BUENA ESTRUCTURA. Así que si la persona que me escribió ese review lee esto, solo tengo algo que decirle; niña, MAMALA, ¿ok?, y además te comunico, en mi País no estamos esperando por un marido que nos mantenga, SOMOS MUJERES LUCHADORAS QUE SALIMOS ADELANTE SOLAS SI ES POSIBLE, LA MAYORÍA DE NOSOTRAS NO NECESITAMOS UN MARIDO AL LADO, ¿TE QUEDA CLARO?, (esa tipa no se ha topado con una venezolana arrecha vale XD, me das lástima), y como se nota que no leyó nadita del fic, si leyera entendería aunque sea un poquito las cosas, pero bueno, ¿que más se le puede pedir a la pobre?, en fin, mil disculpas por mi manera de expresarme a la final pero entiendanme, ¿como se sentirían si una, tipa, les dijera algo así; "esta es la peor basura que he leído en mi vida, (¿es que tienes vida?), mi país es más (no se que cosa) que tu país de mierda"?, obviamente le mentarían la madre. Bueno, gracias chicas por leer mi fic y apreciarlo y las que no les gustó y guardaron silencio también gracias por no salirme con una grosería de estas. Se que lo más sano era ignorar ese review pero prefiero aclarar todo para que nadie me moleste de nuevo.**


End file.
